Dans la peau de son personnage
by PeTiTe-CarNivOore
Summary: Sasuke et Naruto se voient acquittés d'une mission un peu particulière: s'intégrer dans un club de couples gays, dans la célèbre ville Copenhyzo, pour la protection de deux jeunes hommes. Mais attention à ne pas prendre son rôle trop au sérieux...
1. Introduction, et les neurones de Naruto

**Dans la peau de son personnage.**

Genre : **Shonen-ai**. (pour yaoi, voir au niveau du rating)

Disclaimer: Il est évident que les persos ne sont pas à moi... T.T s'en va pleurer dans son coin et se rendant compte d'une telle fatalité

Rating: Ce premier chapitre est classé K, aucuns problèmes, tout le monde peut le lire !

Au niveau de l'histoire, je ne pense pas écrire de lemons. Mais si quelqu'un accepte d'en faire un pour cette fic, je serais ravie et honorée de l'introduire dedans (il est évident que je citerai de qui c'est !).

Note: Je considère que Sasuke n'est pas parti chez Orochimaru, ou pas encore, ou alors le grand vilain s'est étranglé avec un ptit beurre. Bref, pas d'Orochimaru dans cette fic.

Note 2: Ce chapitre sert un peu d'intro, c'est pour ça que je me suis permise de péter un tit plomb au fur et à mesure (hem hem). Mais les prochains seront d'un style un peu plus sérieux, quand même…

Note 3 : Et pis tant que j'y suis à causer des prochains chapitres alors que vous n'avez même pas encore posé les yeux sur le premier (petit aperçu de ma logique sans faille), je vous rassure : ils seront plus longs.

Note 4: (jsuis embêtante avec mes notes, hein ?) Comme je peux pas m'empêcher de faire des remarques sur mes propres propos (encore un aperçu de ma superbe logique. admirable, non ?), je laisse des numéros entre parenthèses, où mes (stupides) commentaires sont en bas de page. Aucune nécessité de les lire, sauf si vous avez envie de vous sentir intelligent comparé à ça.

oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo

**_Chapitre 1, introduction._**

**En quelle occasion les neurones 1 et 2 et les neurones 3 et 4 de Naruto se sont connectés.**

« Alors, Tsunade la vieille, c'est quoi la mission du jour ? Je me sens vraiment d'attaque, aujourd'hui ! » brailla un jeune homme blond en entrant en trombe là où l'on fournissait aux ninjas leurs missions(1).

Il était suivit de ses deux équipiers, une nana aux cheveux roses et un brun pas l'air commode, ainsi que leur sensaï, un homme au visage peu visible et à la coiffure délirante.

« Un peu de respect, Naruto… » marmonna ce dernier, qui s'avérait s'appeler Kakashi.

L'interpellé se contenta de lui faire un grand sourire mi-provoquant, mi-joyeux comme tout, avant de réitérer sa question à la belle femme qui se tenait devant lui.

« Bonjour à vous quatre, dit-elle d'abord avec bienveillance. » Elle marqua un temps, puis se tourna en souriant vers la fille. « Sakura, tu as une certaine chance cette fois-ci, car cette mission ne te concerne pas.

-Ah bon ? » s'étonna celle-ci, surprise et un peu déçue.

Elle se consola vite en apprenant que pendant que ses deux compagnons iraient en mission, elle restera à Konoha à s'entraîner avec Kakashi, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Elle arriverait peut-être ainsi à se rapprocher du niveau de Naruto et Sasuke… (et ainsi, elle impressionerait le brun par son talent et son travail, et il lui tombera dans les bras. mais oui ma grande.)

« Encore faut-il que vous acceptiez la tâche que je vous confies, vous deux, reprit Tsunade en s'adressant aux concernés.

-Bien sûr qu'on accepte, tiens !, s'exclama le blond, déterminé.

-Si tu pouvais attendre de savoir ce qui t'attends, avant de foncer tête baissée ainsi, ça t'éviterai de foncer dans autant de murs et t'épargnerai bien des mal de crâne… marmonna son coéquipier à la mine sombre. »

Avant que l'insulte ne parvienne au cerveau de Naruto, Tsunade intervint.

« Bon. Vous devez vous intégrer dans un club quelque peu… spécial, dans le but de protéger un couple de jeunes gens particulièrement aisés. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'ils risquent, mais toujours est-il qu'ils cherchent des gardes du corps. Et ces gardes du corps, c'est à vous de les être.

-Hé bien, où est le problème ? Et pourquoi Sakura-chan ne peut-elle pas intervenir dans la mission ? demanda le jeune homme blond en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je n'ai pas fini. C'est un club où des couples se réunissent pour parler de leurs relations.

-…et alors ?

-Ce sont des couples gays. »

Des. Couples. Gays.

Ils devraient s'intégrer dans un club de couples gays…

Sakura faillit s'étrangler sur le coup, Kakashi se mordit les joues pour ne pas éclater de rire, et Tsunade en fit autant en voyant la tête des deux garçons. Naruto en tomba sur le cul autant au sens figuré qu'au sens propre. Le bruit de son arrière-train chutant peu gracieusement sur le sol fut la seule chose qui troubla un instant le lourd silence qui s'était abattu.

Un ange passa. Puis deux, puis trois. Au final, voyant qu'ils avaient le temps, ils retournèrent chercher des copains, puis repassèrent.

Enfin, le plus vif d'esprit des deux retrouva l'usage de la parole.

« C'est d'accord. » fit Sasuke.

Si le blond aurait été muni d'une intelligence plus vive(2), l'annonce aurait immédiatement fait l'effet d'une bombe. Mais toujours au sol, Naruto eut peine à retrouver ses esprits (3). Quand il comprit le sens des deux malheureux mots qu'a sorti le brun, il se retourna brusquement vers son coéquipier, n'en revenant pas. Si ses yeux auraient pu sortir de leur orbites, ils l'auraient probablement fait, puisqu'à ce moment-là, ils virent Mister-je-suis-un-pur-glaçon-mouah-ah-ah-pouvez-toujours-courir-pour-que-je-manifeste-la-moindre-émotion rougir. Oui, rougir. Les joues de sa peau claire prirent soudainement une légère teinte rose. A défaut de pouvoir sortir les yeux de la tête, le blond s'étrangla.

Deuxième gros blanc (un peu perturbé par Naruto qui essayait d'arrêter de s'étouffer).Un ange passa, mais dans l'autre sens. Puis deux, puis trois. Et pis toute la bande.

A force de soutenir le regard éberlué du blondinet, Sasuke finit peu à peu à devenir carrément cramoisi, ce qui ne s'alliait pas très bien avec ses cheveux noirs, mais il n'en restait pas moins saaacrément beau(4). Cette fois-ci, Kakashi n'y tint plus et fila discretos vers la sortie. Bon, ç'était pas vraiment la peine de vouloir la jouer discret, puisqu'on entendit aussitôt un grand rire retentir joyeusement, puis s'éteindre avec quelques gloussements (comportement pas très digne, si vous voulez mon avis. Mais bon, c'est moi qui tape au clavier, c'est moi qui décide. Gné hé.) Tsunade n'en menait pas large non plus, mais son haut statut ne lui permettait pas de se tenir comme le sensaï des trois gosses. Et puis, elle tenait absolument à voir la suite des événements.

Neurone un connecté à neurone deux, Naruto eut assez d'intelligence pour essayer de s'assurer de ce qu'il avait cru entendre, par un excès de folie. Il avait forcément rêvé, tiens…

« Qu…Quoi ? eut-il peine à articuler.

-Pour moi, c'est d'accord. J'accepte cette mission. »

Son rival se releva alors en grimaçant et grommelant un peu élégant "putiiiin, ça nique le cuuuul…" (charmant garçon).

Ses yeux allèrent de Sakura évanouie depuis la déclaration du soi-disant amour de sa vie (« quoiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ?? SASUKE-SAN ET NARUTO ENSEMBLE ? oOoooh, je vois trouble autour de moi… » et boum, elle tombe. On aurait du mettre des clous comme tapis d'atterrissage, ça aurait été plus marrant.), de l'Hokage, et de Sasuke.

Neurone trois connecté à neurone quatre.

« Ok, c'est d'accord pour moi aussi, dit-il, pas très sûr de lui pour autant.

-Génial les garçons ! J'étais sûr que je pouvais compter sur vous, s'exclama Tsunade, ravie. Votre mission se déroule à la ville voisine, Copenhyzo(5), c'est pas très loin, à peine une demi-heure à pied. Enfin, vous devez connaître.

-Euh… Ouais ouais, bien sûr, répondit le blond, franchement pas convainquant.

-Le couple est facilement reconnaissable : ils portent tous les deux un collier de rubis ! Très joli, mais un peu trop tape à l'œil, j'ai trouvé. Enfin chacun ses goûts. Certains trouvent ça d'un chic terrible. Bref, je m'égare. Commencez à jouer votre rôle aussitôt que vous pouvez, c'est-à-dire dès que vous aurez franchi les alentours de la ville ! »

Un peu décontenancés par un tel enthousiasme, les deux garçons se regardèrent. Pourquoi un tel entrain ?

« Mettez vous dès maintenant en marche, aller ! Cette mission est classée D, c'est largement de votre niveau, non ? Ce sera… une partie de plaisir ! » déclara-t-elle, laissant un lourd sous-entendu sur ses derniers mots.

Sasuke se força à garder l'expression impassible mais les couleurs de ses joues montraient qu'il avait l'avait compris... Contrairement à Naruto qui se demandait pourquoi elle gloussait comme une dinde.

Et ils se mirent rapidement en route (en fait Sakura (qui s'était remise du choc) leur jacassait tellement aux oreilles comme quoi ils avaient de la veine d'aller à Copenhyzo et qu'ils avaient intérêt à lui ramener un truc, qu'ils ont détalés aussi vite que possible).

Accompagnés de leurs amis les anges, qui avaient fini par s'attacher à eux.

(C'est pas vrai, ok. Les bouts de chou à plumes sont restés consoler la gourde rose et pleurnicharde, dans leur grande bonté d'âme.)

oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo

(1)Si quelqu'un sait comment ça s'appelle, qu'il me le dise s'il vous plait… (ouais je sais, vachement bien renseignée, la fille)

(2)Sasuke : Si l'aurait été moins con, quoi.

L'auteur : T'sais, c'est pas la peine d'être aussi explicite. En le présentant sous une forme bien faite, il ne risquait pas de comprendre beaucoup, mais là…

Naruto : Quoi ? Quoi ? Qui c'est quié con ? C'est moah quié con ?

Sasuke : Ben ouais.

L'auteur s'éloigne de la bagarre pour éviter se prendre un coup, en râlant que si les persos étaient aussi dérangés que ça, ça allait pas être de la tarte de faire une fic à peu près comme il faut.

(3)Sasuke : Etonnant que ça a pris tant de temps, yen a si peu.

Naruto : La ferme.

L'auteur, qui commence déjà à sentir une pointe d'exaspération : Mais arrêteeez, ça va pas coller pas avec l'histoire, si vous vous engueulez comme ça !

(4)Naruto : Ouais enfin ça dépend des points de vues.

L'auteur : T'as jusqu'au chapitre 4 pour changer d'avis, vieux.

(5)J'ai pas trouvé plus con, comme nom de ville, désolée...

Naruto : Et pourquoi pas Ramen-Land ?

oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo

Bon, les contours de l'histoire doivent sembler un peu flous, mais les bases sont à peu près posées...

Vous voulez donc:

A) Me lancer des tomates ?

B) Me lancer des navets ?

C) Me faire remarquer qu'il y a des trucs pas comme il faut ?

D) Me lancer des courgettes ?

E) M'encourager ? (vas-y ma grande, continues à écrire des conneries va, ça te calme l'esprit)

F) Me lancer des haricots ?

G) Me donner des conseils ?

Si quelqu'un se donnait la peine et le temps de me dire quoi, j'en serai ravie et très fière, bonne ou mauvaise critique.

En espérant sincèrement que malgré que ce soit mes tous débuts, ça vous ait plus...

La petite carnivore.

Va préparer sa marmite pour sa jardinière de légumes.


	2. Repères géographiques et temporels

**Dans la peau de son personnage**

Note: Je me suis rendue compte que ce chapitre est assez court, à peine plus long que l'intro. Alors le troisième sera plus long, promis ! ;)

Note 2: Me demandez pas pourquoi j'ai introduit les pensées de Sasuke. J'avais envie voilà ! (hé oui, pur caprice. quelle sale gosse je fait, hein ?)

Note 3: Comme je l'ai dit au premier chap, le style commençe à devenir un peu plus sérieux. Mais bon, comme on se change pas, j'ai glissé quelques stupidités. Pas ma faute, c'est l'instinct.

oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo

_Pensées de Sasuke_

_# Ce qu'il y a écrit sur la feuille donnée par Tsunade #_

oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo

_**Chapitre 2**_

**Repères temporels et géographiques.**

_Bon, pour l'instant, la route est plutôt calme, _songea le ninja au cheveux noirs avec un certain soulagement.

Effectivement. Les deux jeunes hommes ont commencés dans un silence gêné, mais il ne fallut pas plus que dix minutes pour que l'instinct surexcité du blond prenne le dessus, et la suite du chemin se fit avec un Naruto brailleur (pour changer, tiens) en faisant la conversation à lui tout seul, mis à part quelques « baka » et « abrutis » bien placés de Sasuke. Une route plutôt calme, donc, puisqu'ils n'ont essayé de s'entretuer que une ou deux fois, ce qui est un progrès en soi(1).

Le brun sorti une feuille de sa poche et la relut pour la énième fois. C'était la seule chose que Tsunade leur avait donné pour le bon déroulement de leur missions : les instructions et des infos utiles. (2)

_Nous avons marché depuis presque trois quarts d'heure, déjà. L'Hokage n'a-t-elle donc aucune notion géographique ? Nous étions censés y être depuis longtemps, selon elle. Comment ça se fait, ça ?_

Loin de cette prise de conscience, Naruto marchait devant sans se demander quoique ce soit, si ce n'est de quelle façon il allait battre à plate couture Sasuke lors de leur prochaine bagarre, puisqu'il est évident qu'il allait lui faire manger l'herbe. Il allait en devenir vert, avec autant de verdure dans l'estomac, tiens.

A nouveau, l'Uchiwa baissa les yeux sur la feuille.

_# Copenhyzo est une ville particulière pour ses clubs : elle en comporte de très nombreux et de très variés. Ainsi, ses habitants sont habitués aux personnes un peu étranges, voir même certaines un peu dingues (et c'est d'ailleurs parfait pour Naruto, qui va se fondre dans la foule sans problème). Aucuns des clubs n'est trop dangereux, c'est la raison pour laquelle il n'est pas nécessaire que Kakashi vous accompagne. Le club que vous devez intégrer, appelé très simplement le « CCG », c'est-à-dire le Club de Couples Gays (ils se sont pas crêpé le chignon pour trouver plus original), est l'un des plus connus de la ville. Cependant, pas n'importe qui peut y adhérer. Il faut passer devant une sorte de « conseil d'admission », mais je suis certaine que vous pouvez y passer. _

_Cependant, si vous vous pointez en vous crachant des insultes au visage, puis la bouche en cœur affirmez que vous comptez vous inscrire au CCG, on ne vous prendra pas du tout au sérieux. C'est pour ça que je vous demande de jouer votre rôle dès les alentours de la ville. #_

« Naruto. » appela-t-il.

L'interpellé se retourna.

« Ouais ?

-N'avait-elle pas dit que ç'était à une demi-heure d'ici, à pied ?

-Ptêtre. J'ai pas écouté. »

_# Pour vous y rendre, c'est pas bien compliqué. Traversez la forêt à l'Ouest, et vous finirez forcément par tomber sur la ville. #_

Sasuke relit encore une fois ces mots. Ils avaient fait exactement comme elle le demandait, pourtant.

« On a du se tromper… Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'y est pas ? » murmura-t-il, préoccupé.

Percutant enfin qu'il y avait peut-être un problème(3), Naruto grimpa agilement en haut d'un arbre.

« T'inquiète, le ronchon. Ya aucun problème, moi je la vois, c'te ville. » lui dit-il, du haut de son arbre, après avoir jeté un vague coup d'oeil sur l'horizon : on voyait bien la ville, au loin.

Il sauta de l'arbre, et l'interrogea du regard. Pour être plus correcte et respectueuse des faits, je devrais sûrement dire qu'en réalité un coup de vent est passé, qu'il a chuté de manière pas très élégante, et retombé tête la première. Puis, avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait (cachée dans le coin, à côté de sa vivacité d'esprit), il brancha ses yeux en mode mitrailleuse vers Sasuke, l'air de dire « tu te fous de moi, je t'arraches les entrailles avec les dents ». Mais je suis pas très correcte, alors on va dire qu'il a élégamment sauté du l'arbre, retombé avec grâce, et adressé un regard (dans lequel brillait une lueur d'intelligence) qui manifestait son interrogation envers le comportement de son camarade qu'il se permettait de trouver quelque peu inquiétant et étrange. (4)

« C'est juste que… Elle connaît forcément la durée exacte du trajet. Ce n'est tout de même pas son genre de se tromper sur de telles choses, non ?

-Non, confirma Naruto qui pouvait l'affirmer puisqu'il connaissait mieux que son coéquipier l'Hokage.

-Elle nous a mentit alors.

-Elle n'aurait aucun intérêt à le faire, pourtant… »

_# (…) je vous demande de jouer votre rôle dès les alentours de la ville. #_

_Dès les alentours de la.._

Comprenant enfin, Sasuke jura entre ces dents.

« Elle s'amuse avec nous de cette façon ? C'est quoi, cette Hokage ? »

Bon, Naruto avait peut-être quatre neurones reliés (en encore, pas tous ensemble), ça ne lui suffit pas pour être sur la même longueur d'onde que l'autre brun grognon.

« Quéquigna ?,demanda-t-il, en faisant preuve d'un vocabulaire riche, élégant, et varié.

-En nous disant qu'on y serait à une demi-heure, nous aurions pu penser que les alentours étaient plus proches qu'en la réalité.

-…et ?

-Et nous aurions " joué aux amoureux " plus tôt. »

" Joué aux amoureux plus tôt ? " Hein ? Qui ? Que ? Quoi ? Dont ? Où ? Comment ? Pourquoi plus tôt ?

« Quo-wouah ? »

Son acolyte soupira. Evidemment, Naruto n'avait ni écouté l'Hokage, ni lu la feuille qu'elle leur avait donnée. Quelle conscience professionnelle, vraiment.

« Nous devons être dans nos personnages dès les alentours de la ville. Baka, tu aurais pu écouter.

-A quoi ça aurait servit ? Toi, tu le savais, et pourtant, on n'a rien fait de tel quand tu pensais que ç'était le moment. »

Là, il marquait un point. Sasuke détourna la tête, les joues plus roses qu'à la normale.

_J'espérais que tu aurais fait le premier pas..., _s'avoua-t-il, un peu honteux.(5)

Heureusement pour lui, avec le malheureux trou noir qui logeait entre les deux oreilles du blond, Naruto ne chercha pas à comprendre.

« T'sais, on y est, aux alentours de cette fameuse ville, là, Copenmachin.

-Ah.

-Et aux alentours, si je crois ce que tu me dis, on doit déjà faire comme si on était un couple.

-Euh… ouais.

-Donc… ? »

Bref silence. Un ange passa (tiens, ça faisait longtemps. comment ça va ? la famille, le boulo, les enfants ? passe bonjour à tante thérèse !).

« Donc nous… »

Sasuke chercha ses mots pour qualifier ça d'une manière qui rendrait les choses moins… gênantes.

« Donc nous… devons nous mettre en condition de remplir comme il se doit la mission qui nous a été confiée. »

Là, ça ç'était bien dit, bien formulé. Mais aussitôt, le blond enchaîna :

« Et comment ? »

L'Uchiwa se mordit le coin de la lèvre inférieure. God, ça faisait trois fois en même pas dix minutes que Naruto le laissait sans voix en lui posant une colle. C'était très mauvais pour son amour propre, ça.

Voyant que son coéquipier avait du mal à répondre, le blond haussa les épaules.

« Bah, on se débrouillera… »

Il avança vers Sasuke, lui agrippa l'épaule, et lui planta un baiser sur la joue. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, le brun sentit les lèvres fraîches de l'Uzumaki sur sa joue.

« … hein ouais, mon cœur ? »

Voyant la mine éberluée de son habituel rival, le blondinet ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire rayonnant, comme s'il avait remporté une petite mais non moins importante victoire.

Les joues en feu pour la énième fois de la journée(6), le possesseur du Sharigan baissa la tête pour tenter de masquer son rougissement.

_Il m'a embrassé sur la joue._

_Il m'a appelé mon cœur._

_Et merde._

Il se maudit intérieurement.

Pourquoi cet idiot lui faisait-il autant d'effet ?

Il le savait très bien, mais se l'admettre était une autre paire de manche.

Emporté dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Naruto s'approcher à nouveau de lui. Mais il sentit clairement des doigts entrelacer les siens.

Il émit un hoquet de surprise et redressa la tête, le rouge de ses joues visible à des kilomètres à la ronde.

« Béh alors, tu viens ? » demanda son faux petit ami en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Sans attendre sa réponse, il le tira derrière lui par la main qu'il lui avait prise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu traîîînes !! Ca va vraiment pas être facile avec un mec comme toi, dis donc ! » ronchonna Naruto, stupidement inconscient du cataclysme qu'il était en train de créer dans la tête du pauvre Sasuke.

_Et par-dessus le marché, il m'a pris la main._

Ils seraient en ville d'ici une demi-heure. Puis, ils devront se présenter devant un conseil d'admission pour entrer dans le CCG, et là, fini les préparatifs et les « je m'entraîne à jouer mon perso ». Le rideau se lèvera, et l'heure de la représentation aura sonnée.

_Je suis vraiment mal barré…_conclut l'Uchiwa.

oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo

(1) Naruto : Et je l'ai rétamé à chaque fois.

Sasuke : Non mais hé, ptit rigolo, t'as pas vu la patate que je t'ai donné ?

(2) En fait, elle leur a laissé une deuxième chose : le retentissement de ses gloussements au fond de leur têtes. Mais si on se chante mentalement du Lorie, ça finit par passer.

(3) Sasuke : La seule chose qu'il est capable de percuter, c'est un poteau. Pas très réaliste, ta fic, ma grande.

L'auteur : Si t'es pas content, je te fait découvrir une passion pour les bizounours. T'auras pas l'air bête.

(4) Pfiou, je sors de ces phrases, de temps en temps.

Naruto : J'ai rien compris, c'est mal écrit, c'est nul. Et pis t'entends quoi par « une lueur d'intelligence » ?

L'auteur, exaspérée : Bon, oubliez ce que j'ai dit. Il s'est vautré et a eu l'air con. Voilà.

Naruto : Ah, là, c'est plus clair ! Mais de qui tu parles ?

(5) Bouah ah, là, celui qui a pas compris…

(6) Sasuke : Tu sais, tu peux toujours me flanquer un coup de pinceau rouge et puis on en parle plus. Parce que là, je commence à ressembler à un gyrophare.

L'auteur: Un gyrophare avec un bizounours à la main, si tu continues à râler.

oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo

Eh bien... Voilà voilà... J'espère n'avoir pas trop fait de fautes d'aurtograff ! Je me suis dépêchée pour poster ce chapitre, puisque le 1er faisait vraiment pâle figure, avec ses trois-quatre lignes...

Alors à quoi ressemble Copenhyzo, d'après vous ? (et pis tant que vous y êtes, à quoi ressembles ma fic... ?)

La petite carnivore.


	3. Où est la salle de bain ?

**Dans la peau de son personnage**

Note : Un chapitre un peu plus long. J'espère qu'il plaira… Cependant, il est un peu plus sérieux, celui-là…

Note 2 : … alors du coup, j'ai fait une maigre tentative d'égayer un peu l'atmosphère, vers la fin. Histoire de dire que mon sens de l'humour est toujours le même, c'est-à-dire pas comme il faut.

Note 3 : Faites pas attention au titre du chapitre. C'est (pas) normal.

Note 4 : Ya pas de note 4.

Note 5 : Ya pas de note 5 non plus.

Note 6 : Ni de 6. En fait, c'est juste pour vous embêter.

Note 7 : Gné hé hé hé hé…

oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo

_**Chapitre 3**_

**Où est la salle de bain ?**

Un grand panneau se tenait là, avec écrit en de belles lettres calligraphiées "Copenhyso". Derrière ce panneau, une ville spéciale pour ses clubs et ses habitants réputés pour être parfois "originaux". Devant ce panneau, deux jeunes hommes hésitaient quelques secondes à franchir le seuil de cette ville. L'un des deux, avec des cheveux blonds en batailles, se tourna vers celui à qui il tenait la main.

« Alors, on y va, ou attend le déluge ?

-Ce serait tentant d'attendre. Avec un peu de chance, tu te noierais, répondit le brun toujours vexé de s'être fait avoir la dernière fois. (1)

-Si je coule, je m'accrocherai à ta jambe. Histoire de pas mourir seul.

-Tu penses que je me laisserai faire ?

-Mais oui, pour mes beaux yeux, tu ferais tout. De toutes façons, tu t'emmerderais, sans moi.»

La grandiloquence de sa tirade fut un peu gâchée par les yeux que Sasuke levèrent au ciel. Au prix d'un grand effort de volonté, il ne répondit pas à cette (soi disante hilarante) sottise.

« Bon, on y va. »

Ils entrèrent. Le spectacle qui se tenait devant leurs yeux était assez surprenant. La plupart des bâtiments de la ville étaient en verre, ce qui donnait un drôle d'effet. Les constructions étaient plutôt petites, mais le matériau dans lequel elles étaient presque toutes construites ne laissait aucun doute sur la richesse de la ville. Des vendeurs ventaient les produits qui se trouvaient sur leur étalage. Le boucan était tel que leurs braillages pouvaient éventuellement rivaliser avec ceux de Naruto. Bon, éventuellement. Et encore, que lorsque le blond est à moitié agonisant, sinon ils n'ont aucune chance. Les clients formaient une petite foule bruyante qui grouillait autour des stands. Visiblement, les deux garçons étaient arrivés jour du marché. Mais ce n'était ni le monde, ni le bruit, ni les surprenants bâtiments, qui constituait la particularité de la ville et l'étonnement des deux ninjas. Ce qui leur faisait écarquiller les yeux comme deux merlans frits (et quels merlans !) étaient les habitants mêmes.

C'était assez facile de différencier les autochtones des visiteurs: les habitants étaient tous par petits groupes. Ces groupes se différenciaient plus ou moins facilement par leur particularité. Certains étaient habillés tels des rois ou des princesses du Moyen-Âge (même parfois en cheval ou accompagnés de quelqu'un qui jouait le rôle de valet), d'autres étaient visiblement gothiques, d'autres encore se baladaient chacun accompagnés d'un gros chien. Un groupe de fillettes se promenait entre les étalages, toutes déguisées en dragon. Quatre hommes semblaient faire partie du club des amoureux des serpents puisque chacun en possédait une dizaine qui serpentait sur leur corps.

Un groupe assez nombreux contenait autant d'homme que de femme, certains vieux, d'autres adultes, ou encore d'autres tout jeunes, mais tous étaient plongés un bouquin à la main (ce qui ne leur empêchait pas de continuer à marcher). On pouvait voir avec étonnement six jeunes filles qui portaient toutes le même tee-shirt, un vert pâle avec écrit en lettres noires capitales "CLUB DES AMOUREUSES D'ANTHONY".

« Imagine Sakura, Ino, et les autres du même genre, qui portent quelque chose de tel pour toi... dit Naruto dans un grand sourire, fort amusé de cette image. »

Sasuke ne s'en donna pas la peine et se contenta de grimacer.

« Imagine plutôt que Sakura porte quelque chose comme ça te concernant. Ca, ça te plairait, non ? rétorqua-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume.

-Allons Sasuke-chan, mon ange, tu sais bien que je n'aime que toi ! assura le blond en riant. »

Son interlocuteur détourna la tête, plus tendu et frustré qu'il ne l'aurait voulu laisser paraître.

« Ne me dis pas de choses comme ça, s'il te plaît... murmura-t-il, la mine sombre. »

Devant eux défilèrent un groupe constitué pratiquement que de femmes, qui portaient toutes un tablier. Visiblement un club de cuisine, ou quelque chose d'approchant.(2)

« Pardon ? demanda son coéquipier. »

Si en plus du boucan de la foule, môssieur Uchiwa faisait une économie de voix, il ne risquait pas d'entendre grand-chose. C'est vrai, ça, toujours à marmonner dans sa barbe, celui-là. A 15ans, devenir sénile, c'est inquiétant.

« Rien, répondit Sasuke, d'une façon agressive qui fit froncer les sourcils de son faux petit ami. »

Mais pour une fois, il ne chercha pas la bagarre: ils devaient se tenir à carreau, ici. Enfin essayer au moins cinq minutes, quoi, histoire de voir qu'est-ce que ça fait de se comporter en jeune homme civilisé. Quand il saura ce qu'il rate, il sera content de reprendre ses (si tendres et si élégantes) manières.

Derrière eux, une voix masculine et grave retentit.

« Ce damoiseau brun, à qui vous tenez tendrement la main, vous a quémandé de cesser de lui administrer de telles paroles, pour répondre à votre question. »

Ils se retournèrent et virent devant eux un des personnages qui se baladait avec le groupe "moyenâgeux".

« Hein ? demanda le blond, qui, avec ces 4 pauvres neurones, n'avait pas compris grand-chose de la tirade du nouveau venu (3). »

« Je me présentes, Hyshio Kazetan, membre de la RAEM: Réunion des Admirateurs de l'Epoque Moyennageuse. Vous ne me semblez pas simples touristes, je pense pouvoir affirmer que j'ai l'œil pour repérer ça.

-Et l'oreille pour écouter ce qui ne vous regarde pas, rajouta Sasuke, les yeux pleins de reproches.

-Vous aurez beau jeu de cacher vos paroles, jeune homme, si elles concernent quelqu'un qui se trouve juste à vos côtés, il me semble plus juste de les lui révéler... Me trompes-je ? »

L'Uchiwa plissa ses yeux noirs, qui à présent lançaient des éclairs. Ceux de Naruto traduisaient son incompréhension.

« Vous faites bien de poser la question, parce que je vois pas ce qui vous donne le droit d'affirmer ça.

-Ne vous offensez pas, je vous en prie ! Je ne cherchais point à créer discorde. »

Avant que le brun ne puisse balancer une réplique sanglante à l'homme, Naruto serra un peu plus fort la main qu'il tenait, et intervint:

« Bref, peu importe votre charabia, vous avez raison, nous ne sommes pas simples touristes. Nous venons de Konoha pour nous inscrire à un club qui nous intéresse. »

Le membre de la RAEM tourna la tête vers lui, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

« Ah oui ? Et à quel club en particulier ?

-Le CCG, répondit le brun d'une voix glaciale. »

Comme pour le confirmer, il entoura de son bras la taille de Naruto, l'air de dire "touches, t'es mort". Le dit Naruto (4) s'efforça de cacher sa surprise, et hocha la tête.

« J'ai peut-être l'honneur de pouvoir vous aider, dans ce cas-là. Pourriez-vous me faire l'honneur de me suivre, je vous prie ?

-Bien sûr ! s'exclama le blondinet, content d'avoir trouvé si vite quelqu'un de simpa et qui connaît le coin. »

Le brun ronchonna un peu, mais dut se résoudre à suivre l'homme, puisque son coéquipier marchait déjà derrière lui. Ils traversèrent le marché, croisant des groupes d'individus plus surprenants les uns que les autres. Le futur Hokage (5) regardait tout ça avec émerveillement, craignant que ses yeux ne puissent pas tout lui montrer tant il avait à voir à chaque instant. L'architecture de la ville était plutôt simple, un peu comme dans leur propre village… si ce n'est, évidemment, que la plupart des constructions étaient en verre. Ce verre leur donnait une allure presque magique, et le jeune blond se surprit à regretter de ne venir ici que pour une mission. C'était comme s'il n'y avait pas vraiment de murs, pas vraiment de cloisons... Que toutes habitations étaient accessibles, qu'il n'y avait pas de limites. Que l'on pouvait entrer où l'on voulait, et quand l'on voulait. D'une certaine façon, Copenhyzo donnait une sensation de liberté autant à ses visiteurs qu'à ses habitants. N'importe où l'on posait ces yeux, on comprenait pourquoi Copenhyso était si célèbre.

Ils croisèrent des personnages de toute sortes, à tel point qu'ils se sentirent totalement déplacés et à part. Au bout de quelques petites minutes, ils quittèrent le marché, et les visiteurs se firent de moins en moins nombreux à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Enfin, l'homme s'arrêta et leur fit un sourire qu'il espérait probablement décrochant... Ce à quoi Sasuke lui rendit un regard méprisant. Il n'aimait pas cet homme.

« C'est ici. »

Ils avaient stoppé leur marche devant une boutique de taille moyenne, qui paraissait tout à fait banale. Leur guide ouvrit la porte. Ce qui provoqua un petit tintement, dû au carillon. Hyshio les invita à entrer, comme si ç'était sa propre maison.

« Si messieurs veulent bien se donner la peine d'entrer... Vous trouverez très probablement ce que vous recherchez.»

Sasuke lui jeta à nouveau un regard plein de méfiance, histoire de lui faire partager sa pensée. C'est dire, "si c'est un coup foireux, je te bouffes". Naruto entra, rapidement précédé de son faux petit ami à qui il tenait la main.C'était effectivement une boutique. Devant eux se tenait une grande table toute en longueur. Sur cette table, étaient soigneusement disposées des piles de petites cartes. En se penchant, on pouvait distinguer des cartes de toutes couleurs, de toutes formes, de toutes écritures.Un homme se tenait de l'autre côté de l'étalage. Il était de grande taille, assez imposant, brun, avec une courte barbe. Les ninjas virent avec soulagement qu'il était habillé d'une façon tout à fait normale, et n'avait pas de particularité étrange (comme un python sur le bras ou du maquillage de clown, tiens).

« Bienvenue. Vous désirez ? dit-il simplement, sans l'ombre d'un sourire. »

Qu'est-ce que ç'était, cette boutique ? Où étaient-ils exactement ? L'ignorant, l'Uchiwa se retourna vers leur soi-disant guide.

«C'est quoi ce bor...» (6)

Il aurait été inutile de finir la phrase (et grossier. voir note 6): le membre de la SAEM s'était éclipsé discrètement.

« Ben pour des ninjas, bravo. On n'a même pas entendu le carillon, pensa avec frustration le brun. »

Le vendeur reposa sa question de sa voix grave et dure, le visage toujours fermé.

« En fait, nous voudrions nous inscrire à un club, répondit le blond, pas intimidé le moins du monde. Vous êtes toujours comme ça, ou c'est pour faire flipper les touristes ? »

L'homme, optant avec sagesse pour ignorer la question de Naruto, fit un geste large de son bras, désignant les cartes disposées autour de la table.

« Hé bien, choisissez celui qui vous convient. »

Naruto s'approcha et en pris une au hasard. Elle était verte, décorée par quelques coeurs, l'écriture était ronde et bien soignée. En rose, on pouvait lire:

Club des Amoureuses d'Anthony

PASS D'INSCRIPTION

Directrice: Mizumi Cary  
Sous-directrice: Lana Yiomu  
Jury: Mizumi Cary, Lana Yiomu, Aria Dinuko  
QG: 14 rue de la Grenade, Copenhyzo

Sasuke se pencha au-dessus de son coéquipier, prenant la liberté de lui entourer la taille de ses bras. Cette fois-ci, Naruto ne put cacher sa stupeur et se retourna, yeux écarquillés, toujours dans les bras de son rival. (Vraiment, son rival ? Bouah ah ah, cause toujours. Cette fic est classée romance.)

« C'est quoi ? demanda le brun avant que l'autre ne puisse intervenir. Une carte qui nous permet d'entrer dans un Club ?

-Pas tout à fait. Je vends des pass pour les inscriptions aux clubs, corrigea le vendeur.

-Et avec une carte comme telle, on peut faire partie de celui qu'on veut ?

-Non. Ces pass vous permettent simplement de pouvoir vous inscrire aux "épreuves", et de passer devant un jury qui déterminera si vous êtes fait ou pas pour le club. Après, c'est à vous de savoir faire vos preuves et de vous montrez convaincants.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un système comme ça, s'étonna le blond.

-Ici, adhérer à un club est quelque chose d'important. Ces clubs font la particularité, le succès, et la fierté de notre ville. Nous prenons les choses au sérieux. »

Il regarda le papier que tenait Naruto dans ses mains.

« Vous voulez faire parti du club de miss Cary ?

-Non ! Sûrement pas ! s'emporta le jeune homme, rougissant. »

Il posa en vitesse la carte où il l'avait trouvée.

« Nous avons déjà une idée du club qui nous intéresse. Le CCG, répondit Sasuke. »

Aussitôt, les traits de l'homme se détendirent, ce qui lui donna un air beaucoup plus sympathique.

« Ah. Tant mieux, dit-il d'une voix qui ne cachait pas son soulagement. »

Il se mit à chercher le pass qui convenait parmi les dizaines de cartes sur sa table, tout en parlant.

« Excusez-moi si je ne vous ait pas paru très agréable aux premiers abords, mais vous savez, on a de tout, ici. Le club où vous voulez aller est composé de personnes tout à fait respectables, il a une bonne popularité. Mais certains clubs ne sont pas très nets, et il faut toujours se méfier si l'on ne connait pas les intentions des clients. Quelques-uns sont vraiment... ah, la voici ! »

Le vendeur leur tendit en souriant la carte qu'ils recherchaient.

Club des Couples Gays

PASS D'INSCRIPTION

Directeur: Asahi Shijûrô (7)  
Sous-directeur: Iroshi Matsu  
Jury: Asahi Shijûrô, Iroshi Matsu, Julie Dupont, Tak Cary  
QG: 26 rue des lys, Copenhyzo

Au verso, une petite étiquette était collée, avec un prix.

« Julie Dupont ? Une fille dans le jury ? s'étonna Naruto.

-Hé oui. Une française(8). Un peu maladroite, mais adorable. J'ai eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de lui parler. Le jury comporte obligatoirement le directeur du club et son sous-directeur. Mais les autres membres du jury ne sont pas forcément membre du club. Je connais aussi le quatrième membre du jury, rajouta le vendeur, ne cachant pas sa fierté. »

Le club était donc vraiment bien vu...

« Tak Cary est le grand frère de la directrice du CAI, vous avez eu leur pass d'inscription entre vos mains tout à l'heure. Beaucoup moins agité que sa soeur, mais c'est une personne agréable.

-Bien, répondit Sasuke à qui l'amabilité du jury lui faisait une belle jambe, nous achetons le pass.

-À la bonne heure ! »

Acheter un pass comme tel coûtait à peu près aussi cher qu'un bracelet de bonne qualité, mais il payèrent sans se soucier du prix: ç'était au frais de l'Hokage, après tout. En fait, si elle en pâtissait pour son porte-monnaie, ç'était pas plus mal (bien fait.)... Les deux jeunes hommes sortis de la boutique, le brun regarda avec une certaine inquiétude le bout de papier entre ses doigts. A quoi tout ça allait-il leur mener ?

« Bon, prochaine étape, déclara le blond. Trouver un hôtel avec un réceptionniste pas trop taré. »

oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo

Naruto s'ennuyait. Pas d'un petit ennui passager, le genre de truc qui t'arrive lors d'une conversation plombante. Non, d'un ennui profond, mortel. L'ennui où tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que d'inspecter avec toute ton attention le plafond. Le problème est que le plus souvent, un plafond, c'est pas très fascinant, et ça ne suscite pas une passion débordante. Au début, tu cherches là où la lampe est. Si t'as de la chance, il y en même parfois plusieurs. Et puis, tu t'intéresses au matériau du plafond. A nouveau, si tu as de la chance, il peut être en bois. C'est là qu'il y a plein de détails absolument absorbants à regarder. Sinon, tu cherches désespérément une fissure qui aurait le mérite d'être chouette à voir. Et puis, tu restes une ou deux minutes comme ça, et c'est à la fin de ces quelques minutes que tu te rend compte que quand même, tu t'ennuies à mourir.

Et bien c'est justement dans cet état que se trouvait Naruto. Allongé sur son lit, il entendait le bruit de la douche juste à côté. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'attendre son tour, sinon de repenser aux événements d'il y a quelques instants tout en observant le plafond.

Ils avaient arpentés la ville un petit moment, surtout à la demande de Naruto qui ne se lassait pas de l'étrange attraction que formait la ville à elle tout seule. Lorsque Sasuke eut le malheur de le rappeler à l'ordre comme quoi ils devraient quand même se rendre au QG du CCG, le blond lui répondit qu'il pourrait profiter un peu de l'aspect positif de la mission, pour une fois. La décision a donc été d'y aller en fin d'après-midi, après s'être rapidement changés pour être un peu plus présentables.

Ils mirent du temps à trouver un hôtel qui semblait à plus ou moins normal (ce qui était une tâche ardue, précisons-le pour montrer le courage dont on fait preuve nos deux héros. les trois, là, au fond de la salle, je ne vous vois pas applaudir…). La réceptionniste était accueillante (pensez bien, puisque ce sont des clients), et d'une nature gentille. Le seul problème qu'elle leur avait posé, c'était son numéro de cartes qu'elle avait tenu, je cite, "a-bsooo-lu-ment ", à leur montrer. Ils en avaient eu pour cinq minutes. En montant dans leur chambre, la numéro 31, Sasuke avait fait remarquer qu'ils auraient du voir dès le début son badge, un noir avec écrit en lettres gothiques blanches "Club de Magie". Ce à quoi Naruto avait répliqué qu'ils n'avaient qu'à ne pas être tous tordus dans cette ville, zut quoi.

C'est en ouvrant la porte qu'un problème plus imposant s'est révélé… Un lit deux places. Un lit. Deux places. Sur le seuil, sans faire un pas de plus, ils observèrent attentivement le lit, comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il se sépare bien en deux, en criant "Surprise ! C'était une blague ! On vous a bien eut, hein ?".

Puis, dans un bel ensemble, ils pivotèrent lentement, très lentement, leur visage de façon à se regarder dans les yeux. Ils se regardèrent ainsi, un petit moment, pris de mutisme. Sasuke finit par détourner les yeux, claquer la porte, poser ses affaires sur le fameux lit, en ressortir deux trois fringues, placer un « je prends la douche en premier », et s'enfermer dans la pièce la plus proche de lui, qui devait donc être la salle de bain. Le tout en un temps record. Montre en main, disons trois secondes. Mieux que Buzz l'éclair, Sasuke l'éclair. Et à côté, Naruto dans un état larvaire, qui eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Cependant, ce bel exemple de rapidité a été un peu gâché par le fait que la pièce la plus proche dans lequel il était entré n'était pas la salle de bain, mais les toilettes. Le temps que la larve blonde mette en connection neurone 2 et neurone 3, ce qui est un sacré effort et un sacré progrès, puisque maintenant il a une chaîne de 4neurones (on sait jamais, ça peut servir, une chaîne de quatre neurones ; faut pas se moquer), c'est un brun rouge de gène qui sortit de la pièce en marmonnant « ben apparemment jme suis trompé de porte ». Il ouvrit aussitôt celle d'à côté, et cette fois-ci, y resta bien enfermé. Soi disant dit en passant, c'est dommage, s'il y avait eu des deuxièmes toilettes, ça aurait été vraiment amusant…

Bref, le blondinet avait opté pour la meilleure et seule solution devant cette situation : s'allonger comme une masse sur le lit, et attendre son tour pour la douche. Et il en était là.

Seulement, une vérité s'imposa brusquement à lui : l'Uchiwa était vraiment, vraiment, trop long. Une autre vérité qui, elle, n'est ignorée de personne : Naruto n'était vraiment, vraiment, pas patient. Mais alors là, pas du tout. Combien de temps s'était-il passé depuis que Sasuke s'était enfermé ?(9) N'ayant aucun notion du temps, le blond arrondi ses calculs par "trop longtemps". Dans un soupir à fendre l'âme, il se redressa. C'est pas possible, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, bon dieu ? Il s'est étouffé avec le pommeau de douche ?

Le bruit de l'eau cessa. Pas trop tôt.

« Ca y est, t'as fini ? cria-t-il. »

Pas de réponse.

« Hé oh ? Tu te dépêches ? »

Il se leva. Apparemment, il ne méritait pas le doux son mélodieux de la voix de Sasuke, puisqu'il ne lui répondit toujours pas(10). Il prit des habits propres dans son sac, tout en continuant à brailler.

« Héééé, Sasuke ! Tu sais plus causer ? Aller ! C'est à moi, là ! »

Agacé, l'Uzumaki se planta devant la porte, une petite moue indignée sur le visage. Il en prend, du temps. Si ça se trouve, c'est simplement pour le faire attendre. Il aurait bien voulu vérifier cette hypothèse, mais selon le bruit qu'elle a fait en se fermant, la porte était probablement verrouillée. Optant alors pour le pousser à bout jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à ouvrir, Naruto eut la lumineuse idée de baisser, rabaisser, baisser, rabaisser, la poignée à toute vitesse. Généralement, quand il tente de l'énerver, il y arrive plutôt bien, alors avec cette technique, ça allait être vite fait.

Seulement voilà : ils étaient sûrement tombés sur le seul verrou cassé de l'hôtel. Poussant d'un coup ferme sur la poignée, la porte s'entrouvrit brusquement. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas du tout, et eut un réflexe purement stupide : il s'accrocha de ses deux mains à cette pauvre poignée, qui devait sûrement se demander qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour recevoir d'un coup un tel poids. Déséquilibré, l'attraction terrestre eut raison de lui, et la porte s'ouvrit en grande volée. Et comme un réflexe stupide en engendre un autre, le blondinet lâcha la poignée dans sa trajectoire. Il tomba donc lourdement à plat ventre au sol, les bras devants, le visage écrasé au sol, et… aux pieds de Sasuke.

« Tu as exactement cinq secondes pour sortir d'ici, plaça une voix glaciale. »

Le blond releva péniblement la tête. Il découvrit Sasuke en contre-plongée, une serviette autour de la taille, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, le regard meurtrier. Un instant, la perverse idée de passer la tête sous la serviette et de regarder ce qu'il y a là-dedans lui effleura l'esprit, mais Naruto jugea plus prudent de tenter de se relever. Ce qu'il fit maladroitement, et il se retrouva assis les fesses par terre.

« Euh… t'as bientôt fini ? demanda-t-il, histoire de subtilement changer de sujet.

-Il te reste deux secondes. »

Le message était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Ce n'est pas que la perspective de se battre contre son rival lui déplaisait, mais c'est celle de se battre avec un mec vêtu d'une serviette, qui le perturbait un peu. Autant éviter, quoi.

Il sortit en vitesse, prit soin de bien fermer la porte (en fait, il la claqua d'un grand coup), et se colla au mur. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques secondes (où il digérait le fait qu'il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est si Sakura avait vu ça), qu'il prit conscience d'une nouvelle vérité, un peu plus dérangeante, cette fois : Sasuke était vraiment beau, torse nu, ruisselant de petites gouttes d'eau qui dégoulinaient tranquillement sur sa peau. Ses joues s'empourprèrent à cette pensée. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, là ? C'était Sasuke. Sasuke. Si son rival se rendait compte de ce que Naruto a pensé, il lui rirait au nez. Il devait se reprendre.

Lorsque le brun rouvrit la porte, l'Uzumaki avait retrouvé des couleurs normales (du moins il l'espérait), et chassé vigoureusement toutes pensées incorrectes de sa tête.

« Désolé d'être entré comme ça, monsieur-je-me-pompone-trois-heures-et-je-monopolise-toute-la-salle-de-bain-pour-que-mon-beau-corps-de-rêve-soit-au-top. T'inquiète, j'ai pas regardé en dessous de ta serviette ingénieusement utilisée en pagne. »

Sur ce, il ramassa ses fringues qu'il avait lâchées dans sa chute, et claqua la porte derrière lui (combien de fois les portes ont claqués, dans ce chapitre ?).

Malgré ses espérances, les joues de Naruto étaient restées empourprées. Ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Sasuke. Seul dans la pièce, il tourna la tête vers le plafond, et sourit.

oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo

(1) Pour ceux qui ont la mémoire courte, je fais référence au chapitre précédant, où Naruto s'étais un peu joué de Sasuke. Non seulement il lui avait fait perdre les mots trois fois, mais il lui avait aussi fait des "fausses avances". J'espère que je suis claire dans ce que j'explique... xD

(2) Mais qu'est-ce que j'écris ? Pourquoi, pratiquement composé que de femmes ? Les mecs aux fourneaux ! Les mecs aux fourneaux !!

Naruto, à Sasuke : On se cache ? Elle me fout les pétoches, quand elle est comme ça.

(3) En fait, ce sont plutôt eux, les nouveaux venus. Mais on s'en fiche...

(4) Je sais toujours pas si ça se dit. Cependant, comme le monde entier refuse de répondre à mes questions existentielles, et bah moi je dis ça se dit, voilà.

Naruto : C'est bien ma grande, râle un peu, ça fait du bien.

(5) Sasuke : Tu l'appelles comme ça pour lui faire plaisir, ou pour se foutre de lui ?

L'auteur : Pour éviter de faire des répétitions…

(6) L'auteur n'usant de vulgarité que par souci de respecter le langage de certains personnages, si il n'est pas nécessaire de terminer cet odieux mot qui porte outrage à nos oreilles, elle ne le fera pas. Ces trois petits points en sont la preuve. En espérant que vos sains esprits sont rassurés, vous pouvez retournez à la lecture de cette fic.

Naruto : T'as pas fini de dire des trucs qui servent à rien, bordel ?

L'auteur : Je vais le tuer…

(7) **Ce nom est tiré de Death Note.** Aller, **si quelqu'un retrouve où il je l'ai pioché, je lui file le 4ème chapitre en avant-première**… ;)

(8) Euh… La France existe, dans Naruto ? On va dire oui. Sinon, ben tant pis. On fera comme si, et pis zut...

(9) Je parle de la salle de bain. Pas des toilettes. Gné hé hé.

Sasuke, lueur assassine au fond des yeux : Je te hais.

(10) Il s'est peut-être noyé au fond de la cuvette ? Ah non, j'oubliais, les toilettes c'est la porte à côté ! Hé hé hé hé hé...

Sasuke : Cours. Très loin. Très vite.

L'auteur s'enfuit en gloussant.

oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo

Je suppose que vous avez fini par comprendre le titre... )

Alors alors...

A plu ? A pas plu ?

Dites moi tout... xD (ça fait un peu "psy", ça, comme demande... non ?)

La petite carnivore.


	4. L'examen

**Dans la peau de son personnage**

Note : Mis à part qu'avec un bras plâtré, c'est pas très facile de taper au clavier (vive le snowboard !), cette fois, je crois que j'ai rien à dire.

Note 2 : Ah si : j'ai battu mon record de notes ! (11) ! Yeaaah... (entame la danse de la victoire)

Note 3 : Sinon, hé bien… J'espère simplement que ça vous plaira !

_**Chapitre 4**_

**L'examen.**

(titre sobre, certes ; mais j'ai pas trouvé mieux.)

Tout au bout de la rue, le 26 rue des lys était une belle maison d'une taille assez grande (ce qui fit marmonner Naruto un truc du genre "fallait qu'on tombe sur des tits bourges"). Il n'était pas rare d'y voir passer plusieurs jeunes hommes, mais pour Sasuke et Naruto, ç'était bien la première fois, et malgré l'assurance qu'ils feignaient de dégager, on pouvait aisément voir leur malaise.

« On y est, déclara simplement le brun.

- Heureusement que tu l'as dit, j'avais peur de pas deviner… »

Le blond eut droit à un regard noir en retour.

Ils montèrent les trois marches qui permettaient d'accéder à la porte, puis sonnèrent. Au bout d'une minute, où l'Uchiwa dut tenir tranquille son acolyte qui voulait tambouriner sur la porte histoire de montrer à quel point ils attendaient, la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Sur le seuil se découvrit un homme roux d'une petite trentaine d'année, qui leur sourit poliment. Ses longs cheveux étaient retenus par une queue. Il leur jeta un bref coup d'œil, puis, découvrant le pass que tenait l'un des deux arrivants, les invita à rentrer. La main l'une dans l'autre, ce qui était à présent devenue une habitude, ils entrèrent.

« Bienvenue au QG du Club des Couples Gays, leur souhaita leur hôte, je m'appelle Bartholomé. Je suppose que vous êtes là pour vous inscrire ?

- Non, répondit Naruto qui avait décidé d'être désagréable puisqu'il les avait attendre, on vient présenter un numéro de claquettes. J'espère que ça vous plaira. »

Ce à quoi il reçu un coup de coude dans les côtes. Si le coup de Sasuke était à peu près discret, le cri puis le ronchonnement du blond fut plutôt bruyant.

« Nous venons effectivement pour une inscription, dit le brun. Pardonnez mon ami, il est gentil, mais son caractère est aussi mauvais que son humour. »(1)

A nouveau, Bartholomé les regarda avec insistance. Sous son regard, ils s'agitèrent, comme gênés. Ils avaient un peu l'impression d'être mis à nus.

« Ne bougez pas, je reviens, finit-il par dire. »

Et il les planta là, dans l'entrée (qui était fort jolie, d'ailleurs). Au bout de quelques secondes, le blondinet qui était toujours en mode "je boude le monde entier", marmonna, maussade :

« Il compte nous laisser là longtemps ?

-Jsais pas. Tiens toi tranquille. Tu pourrais faire un effort, quand même. Nous sommes en mission, ne l'oublie pas. Non, ne touche pas à ce vase !

-C'est bon, je vais pas le bouffer ton vase. J'ai déjà mangé des bouts de porcelaine au ptit déj.

-Très amusant… Ne fais pas le con. Je t'ai dit de pas y toucher ! Hé, reposes-le !

-Me donne pas des ordres. Bah, c'est plus lourd que ça le paraît, ce truc, tiens…

-Na… »

Mais sa phrase fut coupée par un grand fracas.

« C'est beau, mais c'est pas solide, dis donc.

-Mais quel crétin ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu…

-Hé, lâches ma gorge ! »

Leurs cris furent interrompus par une voix calme et posée, dont le ton était un peu grave.

« Bonsoir, jeunes hommes. »

Ils firent volte-face. A quelques mètres d'eux (ç'était dur de s'approcher d'avantage si on voulait pas écraser un bout de vase), se tenait un grand homme aux cheveux dorés. Même de loin, ils purent discerner la lueur d'amusement au fond de ses grands yeux verts.

« Nous… Nous sommes confus, dit Sasuke. Ce vase devait valoir beaucoup. Nous rembourserons, c'est évident…

-Rembourser un truc aussi solide que ça ? s'étonna Naruto, qui creusait tranquillement sa propre tombe. T'es pas un peu dingue ? Euh, tu veux bien lâcher mon cou, dis ? »

L'homme eut un petit sourire en coin.

« Ne vous embêtez pas. J'ai hérité de ce vase en verre de Murano (à ces mots, le brun resserra davantage ses doigts sur la gorge de son faux petit ami)(2) il y a quelques années par une vieille cousine éloignée. Pas très sympatique, soi disant dit en passant. Ce n'est pas plus mal de m'en avoir débarrassé.

-Non, nous tenons à…

-Nous tenons à rien du tout, vieux, si faut pas rembourser ce truc, bah on fait comme a dit le monsieur, c'est tout… Hum, en fait, tu sais que tu me fais mal, là ? »

Le sourire du grand blond s'élargit.

«Bref, dit-il, demain, à 10h, vous passerez l'examen. »

Celui qui leur avait ouvert la porte tourna la tête vers l'homme, un air étonné sur le visage. Cependant, il se retint bien de faire la moindre remarque.

« Si tôt ? Merci énormément. Nous sommes..., commença Sasuke.

-Ne dites rien, lui coupa l'homme. Peu importe qui vous êtes, ça m'intéresse pas énormément, pour être franc. Ce qui est intéressant, c'est... Et puis non, vous saurez ça demain. La porte est juste derrière vous. »

Voyant qu'il était temps de prendre congé, le brun lâcha à regret le (pauvre) cou de Naruto, les garçons saluèrent poliment les deux hommes, et partirent. Lorsque la porte se referma, ils eurent tous les deux en tête l'étrange lueur joyeuse au fond des yeux du grand homme. Mais cette image disparut rapidement de l'esprit de Sasuke, qui se rappela bien vite à quel point il en voulait à l'autre abruti. Aussitôt, il lui sauta au cou. Celui-ci, qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout, en fut déséquilibré, et entraîna son coéquipier dans sa chute.

Ils dévalèrent les escaliers en roulant, et Sasuke s'efforça de prendre le dessus sur Naruto, l'immobilisant de son poids. Il s'assit péniblement sur le blond (péniblement, pasque se manger les escaliers, c'est pas génial pour la forme), les mains toujours fermement sur la gorge du pauvre Uzumaki qui avait rien demandé.

« Tu te rends compte que t'as pété un vase en verre de Murano ? Un vase en verre de Murano au QG du club que nous sommes censés adhérer ? T'es vraiment intenable, c'est pas possible !!

-Moi, intenable ? T'es énervé comme un sanglier à qui l'on aurait enfoncé un suppositoire par surprise, et c'est moi qui suis intenable ? »

Le brun apprécia peu la comparaison. Pas très flatteur. Mais après tout, cet idiot n'avait pas tort. Il n'aurait pas du se comporter comme ça, il a été bêtement excessif. Il ne s'est jamais comporté de cette façon, pourtant. Il a toujours pris sur lui, s'est toujours efforcé de se maîtriser. Jusque là, il s'en était presque toujours parfaitement bien sorti. Alors, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas, hein ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Tout ça, c'est la faute de Naruto. C'était lui qui lui faisait perdre ses moyens. Oui, tout est de sa faute.

« Sa… Sasuke… »

Ce stupide Naruto. En quoi était-il différent des autres, après tout ? Qu'est-ce qui cloche, chez lui ? Le problème vient de lui, c'est évident.

« Arrêtes… Tu… Tu me fais vraiment mal, là…

-Hein ? »

Il reprit ces esprits, coupant net à ses réflexions. Brusque retour à la réalité. Il enserrait, sans vraiment se rendre compte, de plus en plus fort l'Uchiwa. Celui-ci grimaçait et essayait de dégager ses mains. Sasuke se redressa d'un coup, frappé d'horreur et de stupeur.

« Naruto… Naruto ! »

Aussitôt, il se pencha vers le jeune homme qui s'asseyait en se massant le cou, une grimace de douleur déformait son visage.

« Je… Je suis désolé ! Ca… Ca va ? Ca va, hein ? Hé, réponds ! Ca va ? Naruto ! »

Celui tourna la tête vers lui, un sourire un peu forcé aux lèvres.

« Ouais, ça va. J'ai juste été un peu surpris, c'est tout. C'est rien. »

Le brun pencha la tête en bas, honteux.

« Je suis désolé Naruto, je…

-Hé mec, c'est rien je te dis. La prochaine fois, jt'en foutrais une telle que tu t'en remettras pas, c'est tout. »

Considérant le chapitre clos, il se releva en marmonna que ça n'allait pas être de la tarte de trouver un hôtel avec un réceptionniste pas trop taré.Sasuke ne dit rien. Naruto aurait du le frapper, lui crier dessus, le repousser, quelque comme ça. Après tout, il avait presque étranglé, non ? Ce n'aurait été qu'un juste retour des choses. Alors pourquoi ne le faisait-il pas ? Pourquoi agissait-il comme si ce n'était une scène bêtement banale ?

« Tu viens ? demanda le blond qui se mettait déjà en route.

-Euh, ouais ouais. »

Il aurait voulu se gifler. Pitoyable…Il était vraiment pitoyable.(3)

oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo

10h20: deux jeunes hommes, essoufflés, sonnèrent au 26 rue de lys. La porte s'ouvrit sur le même personnage d'hier, qui les fit entrer.

« Désolé... Nous... sommes... en...

-retard ! compléta Naruto, qui avait lui aussi du mal à parler, exténué par leur petite course matinale.

-Ca ne fait rien, Asahi l'est aussi... Histoire de changer les habitudes, soupira-t-il. Reprenez votre souffle et suivez moi, s'il vous plait. »

Ils entreprirent de calmer leur respiration. Le petit blond soufflait comme un buffle, tout penaud sous le lourd regard de Sasuke (qui avait repris de poil de la bête entre-temps, pasque les coups de déprime, ça va une fois mais faut pas abuser. après, ça fait tâche sur la fic). Il allait franchement falloir améliorer leur endurance, une fois rentrés de mission.Les trois hommes entrèrent dans une salle qui devait être un salon. La luminosité était très faible, et c'était très probablement voulu. La plupart des meubles avaient étés déplacés dans un coin, et au centre de la salle figuraient quatre fauteuils alignés. En face de ces quatre-là se trouvait un canapé noir.

« C'est censé créer une ambiance particulière, ça ? demanda Naruto, pas gêné le moins du monde de leur retard et qui avait reprit son souffle. Parce que là, ça fait un peu lugubre. Et pis à tous les coups, ya un vase qui traîne dans le coin, et comme on voit presque que dalle, hé bah on va chouter dedans. Faut faire gaffe avec ces trucs-là, c'est pas solide.

-Vous en savez quelque chose, commenta une voix grave, sans pour autant tourner sa phrase en reproches. »

Cela suffit à calmer le sale gosse, qui se renfrogna. C'était lui-même qui avait rappelé sa maladresse d'hier, mais il était vexé quand même. On peut pas lui en vouloir, il a la même logique que l'auteur.(4) Le jeune homme blond de la dernière fois, celui qui avait joliment rabattu le caquet au ptit môme, y était assis, et dès qu'ils les aperçurent à la lumière, ses yeux s'illuminèrent à nouveau.

« C'est eux, murmura-t-il à la fille à côté de lui. »

Elle était de petite taille, ses cheveux noirs tressés soigneusement. Habillée élégamment, elle les surprit pour son jeune âge: elle devait avoir entre 16 et 18 ans. Celle qui devait donc être Julie Dupont hocha la tête.

« Tu as eu raison de les faire passer si tôt, dit-elle avec un ravissant accent français. Des comme ça, on en voit pas souvent. »

Un siège vide la séparait d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, qui les regardait avec bienveillance. Ces yeux étaient d'un vert sombre étonnant. «

Tak, Julie, et moi-même, Iroshi. Nous sommes le jury, déclara-t-il. Presque au grand complet.

-Bien au grand complet ! corrigea une voix derrière eux. »

Un jeune homme d'à peu près 20ans se dirigea vers le siège vide et s'assit, tel un roi sur son trône. Il était brun, avec des cheveux plutôt longs pour un garçon. Ses traits étaient fins et sa peau pâle. Sur son coup, brillait l'éclat d'un rubis...

« Veuillez m'excusez de mon retard, j'ai vraiment eu un mal de chien à me lever ce matin.

-Non, c'est nous qui nous excusons, répondit Sasuke à l'adresse du jury. Mon ami n'avait pas l'air non plus de vouloir quitter le lit... »

Sur ce, il jeta un regard noir sur Naruto, qui répondit que ç'était pas de sa faute, et que s'il était réveillé d'une manière un peu plus gentille le matin, il aurait sûrement mieux envie d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Comment ça, "d'une manière un peu plus gentille" ? grommela Sasuke. Tu t'es vu, au réveil ? Aussi charmant qu'un vieux singe gateux et agressif ! En un peu moins poilu, cela dit.

-Un vieux singe ? Non mais dis donc, t'es aussi doué qu'un crocodile qui essaie de caresser une mangouste, quand tu veux être doux avec quelqu'un, au réveil.

-Un crocodile qui essaie de caresser une mangouste ? Après avoir entendu quelque chose d'aussi subtil, je peux mourir heureux ! T'en as d'autres tout aussi originales, dans ton répertoire ? »

Julie sortit aussitôt un petit carnet et nota quelque chose, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Inutile de vous inquiétez pour ça, jeunes gens, les calma Iroshi. Pour cette fois, ce n'est rien, nous n'aurons pas commencé plus tôt de toutes façons… N'est-ce pas, Asahi ?

-Mh… Désolé, j'ai dit… marmonna le concerné. Asseyez-vous, je vous prie, dit-il à l'attention des deux garçons, en désignant le canapé.

Ceux-ci s'exécutèrent.

« Ce que vous êtes ne nous intéresse pas, expliqua-t-il. C'est votre vision de votre compagnon et de votre couple, qui est digne d'intérêt dans cet examen. Il se déroulera en trois étapes. Pas besoin d'avoir inventé la poudre. C'est court, et simple comme bonjour. Et pour commencer... »

Il marqua un temps, savourant le suspense qu'il créait.

« S'il te plaît, le petit blond.

-Oui ? s'exclama Naruto, prêt à répondre à tout ce qu'on lui demanderait.

-Sors. »

Ce n'était pas une demande, mais un ordre.

« Quoi ?

-Sors, s'il te plait.

-Hein ? On s'est déjà planté ? Ouais bon ok, on s'est ptêtre un peu disputé, mais c'est pas grand-chose quand même, vous abusez ! Et pis c'est pas de MA faute s'il me cherche toujours ! Pourquoi il part pas, lui aussi, tiens ? C'est pas juste ! Il peut pas faire un couple à lui tout seul, quand même !

-Pour la 1ère étape, nous vous interrogeons chacun à part. »

Le caquet rabattu pour la deuxième fois, le jeune homme râla un peu, mais sortit. Dehors, le roux lui proposa de le suivre pour petit-déjeuner. Il accepta, puisqu'il n'avait pas eut le temps de le faire. A condition que le menu soit lait et ramens, cela va de soi.

Au salon, Sasuke s'apprêtait à passer la première étape.

« Bien. Je vous l'ai dit, c'est vraiment simple, comme exam. Ton nom ?

_# Sasuke sera Kenzo Miryo. Naruto sera Lian Zapack_(5)._ Pour ce qui est de l'exam, un petit peu de comédie, et vous vous en tirerez à merveille. J'ai confiance en vous. #_-

-Miryo.

-Ton prénom ?

-Kenzo.

-Ton âge ?

-15ans, bientôt 16.

-Tu l'aimes, Naruto ?

-Oui. »

Il jeta un coup d'oeil tendu à Julie, qui écrivait sans cesse sur son carnet.

« Tu as déjà répondu à la quasi-totalité de toutes les questions. Tu vois, c'est tout bête. J'en ai une dernière à te demander: décris-moi ton petit ami. »

Cette fois, le brun marqua un temps pour réfléchir.

« Hé bien... commença-t-il, hésitant, c'est un peu dure, comme question. Enfin, je veux dire, que, hum… Naruto, c'est plein de choses en même temps, c'est pour ça que, euh… »

Il chercha ses mots.

« Vraiment, il peut-être complètement stupide. Parfois, il a des expressions… genre aussi malin qu'un lapin qui regarde avec fascination des phares de voitures, quoi.(6) Il est presque en permanence surexcité. Un vrai ressort, c'est dingue. Il braille, il crie, gesticule dans tous les sens… Inépuisable. En fait, c'est nous qu'il épuise. Enfin moi, surtout. Et puis, comptez sur lui pour sciez la branche sur lequel il est assis. Il a un sens de la logique impressionnant. Et stupide.(7) Il est aussi… Hum, comment dire ? Complètement excessif. Oui, c'est ça, excessif. Mais parfois, c'est le contraire. Totalement indifférent de la situation. La plupart du temps, c'est indifférent des catastrophes qu'il crée. Ou alors inconscient, je sais pas. Vraiment, quel… »

Il s'arrêta un instant. Qu'est-ce qu'il essayait de dire ? A quel point Naruto n'était pas comme il le fallait ? Qui essayait-il de convaincre, sur ce coup-là ? Lui-même, bien sûr. Se rendant compte qu'il tentait de rabaisser Naruto plus pour se rassurer sur ses sentiments que pour sa mission, il se reprit.

#_ J'ai confiance en vous. #_

« En fait, Naruto, c'est un mélange de plein de choses. Un mélange détonnant. Quand il prend quelque chose réellement au sérieux, il créé une ambiance tellement… je sais pas comment dire. On a envie de l'écouter, de le prendre dans ses bras, de… Non, vraiment, je sais pas comment expliquer. En fait, ça ne s'explique pas très bien. Il donne l'impression d'être si prévisible, mais en même temps, arrive toujours le moment où il nous surprend. Et là, on reste complètement sur le cul. On se sent vraiment… banal, à côté. Minable, même. Décrire Naruto, c'est comme décrire un arc-en-ciel. Au début, on essaie de se convaincre que ce n'est pas si merveilleux, que ce n'est que quelques couleurs. On essaie de se dire qu'un arc-en-ciel, c'est presque banal à pleurer. Puis, on se convainc même que c'est complètement nul. »

Il marqua une pose. A présent, ç'était certain, il ne parlait que pour lui-même.

« On s'en convainc, parce que peu à peu, on ressent une jalousie maladive pour ces belles couleurs, si joyeuses, si éclatantes. Et puis, à force, on l'observe de mieux en mieux, on étudie la moindre nuance de rouge, de jaune… On finit par être fasciné. C'est tellement beau, tellement beau, si beau… Il n'y a pas de mots. On en tombe amoureux, c'est tout. On se demande depuis combien de temps on l'est, mais on arrive pas à se le dire. On l'aime, cet arc-en-ciel, on l'aime, on l'aime, et voilà… Il n'y a rien à dire de plus. »

Son monologue laissa derrière lui un petit silence, dans lequel seul le bruit du crayon de Julie sur le papier persistait à se faire entendre.

« Bien. Merci Kenzo. Tu peux sortir par la porte du fond, à droite. »

Il se leva. Un peu bousculé par ce qu'il venait de dire, il avait du mal à se convaincre que ces paroles étaient vraiment sorties de sa bouche. Et pourtant, il les pensait, il savait qu'elles étaient sincères. Il secoua la tête, comme pour y chasser ces mauvaises pensées. Plus tard il ferait le point, mieux ce sera. Il ouvrit la porte et rentra. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était une cuisine.

«Vous voulez ptêtre prendre un petit-déj ? »

Il tourna la tête vers la personne qui lui souriait.

« Je veux bien, Bartholomé. Merci à vous. »

oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo

La porte s'ouvrit.

« C'est bon, j'ai fini. Tu peux venir. »

Sasuke se retourna vers son faux petit ami.

« Ca s'est bien passé ? s'enquit-il.(8)

-Ouais. Tu sais bien que jsuis le meilleur, répondit Naruto dans un sourire. »(9)

Le brun remercia Bartholomé pour son petit-déjeuner, et retourna s'asseoir avec le blond. Il constata que la jeune fille écrivait toujours dans son fichu carnet, et n'en relevait pas les yeux. Fallait-il s'en inquiétait ou s'en réjouir ? Et comment s'en était débrouillé Naruto ?

« Nous allons passer à la deuxième étape, leur dit le plus vieux des quatre. Elle consiste simplement en deux questions. Tout d'abord, comment vous êtes vous rencontrés ? »

Ils se regardèrent, un peu embêtés. Ils ne s'étaient pas mis d'accord sur ce genre de questions. A présent, ils étaient piégés… il allait falloir improviser, et régler cette réponse au plus vite.

« Ben… commença Sasuke, On était dans la même école.

-Dans la même classe, en fait.

-Ouais. Mais nos rapports n'étaient pas particulièrement amicaux.

-En fait, on pouvait pas se piffer.

-D'un autre côté, c'est pas étonnant. T'es un vrai monstre, en classe. Le pire garnement du village.

-Non mais tu t'étais pas regardé ? Monsieur premier de classe, qui ne dédaignait pas adresser la parole à quiconque !

-J'avais au moins la présence d'esprit de ne pas passer sur les toits de l'école en gribouillant des trucs sur le directeur et riant comme un débile…

-Des « trucs » ? Je n'ai rien écrit d'autre qu'il existe deux sortes de directeur d'écoles : les incompétents, et les pires. Pour une fois que je dévoilais mon étendue culturelle !(10)

-Ton étendue culturelle ? Tu veux faire croire ça à qui ?

-Non mais je vais te…

-Monsieur Zapack, si je puis me permettre, il n'est pas très conseillé de tenter d'étrangler son petit ami.

-C'est que parti remise. Aussitôt sortis de la maison, la dernière fois, il m'a littéralement sauté dessus.

-Certes, je peux comprendre votre… euh… colère, mais…

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. »

Ils étaient en mission. Il devra l'étrangler après avoir réglé ça. Faut qu'il se mette bien ça dans la tête, quand même, c'est un peu bête de l'oublier pendant l'examen.

« Bon, ben désolé mon ange. J'ai pas fait exprès.

-Qu'est-ce que t'es crédible…, marmonna Sasuke, une lueur assassine au fond des yeux.

-Ca va, pardon. »

La jeune fille sourit, écrivant un peu plus vite que tout à l'heure.

« Bon. On va dire que vous avez répondu à la question. La deuxième permettra sûrement de nous éclairer, parce que là, nous ne cachons pas notre stupeur sur le couple que vous formez. (A ce moment là, le brun marmonna un truc en râlant mais ils ne comprirent pas.) Alors, comment vous vous êtes mis ensemble ? »

La demande d'Iroshi les fit grimacer. Qu'allaient-ils bien pouvoir raconter ?

« Ben… A un moment, en classe, on a du se mettre en groupe. Les groupes étaient tout désignés, et on s'est retrouvés à deux, expliqua Sasuke.

-Avec une autre fille.

-Dont Na…Lian, se corrigea-t-il, était amoureux.

-Ouais, euh, enfin, dont je croyais être amoureux, plutôt.

-Non. T'étais raide dingue.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, toi ?

-C'est toi-même qui le disais, baka.

-Et alors ? Que.. Qu'est-ce que ça prouve ? »

Une fois de plus, ça tournait un vinaigre. Pasqu'il faut pas changer les habitudes, quand même, sinon ça irait trop bien entre eux, quoi. Ce serait pas drôle. Et moi j'aurais l'air bête, pasque je pourrais plus écrire ma fic.

« Tu n'en sais rien ! Tu n'en sais strictement rien, commença à s'emporter Naruto.

-Ben voyons… Un vrai toutou.

-Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, toi ? Et si… Et si ce n'était qu'une façade ? Toi, tu n'avais rien vu, bien sûr. Bêtement aveugle.

-Hein ?

-Oh, et puis merde.

-…

-…

-Na… Lian.

-…

-Désolé, je… Je ne voulais pas te blesser ni rien, tu sais. J'en sais, euh… savais que dalle, moi.

-C'est ce que je me tues à te dire. »

Brusquement, ils prirent conscience des quatre présences qui les écoutaient et les observaient. Ah oui, c'est vrai, la mission.

« Bref, nous étions dans la même équipe, continua l'Uchiwa, un peu gêné de ce qui s'était passé. Au début, on se cherchait toujours des emmerdes.

-En fait, on se les trouvait à merveille. Et on continue toujours.

-Mh. Et puis, peu à peu, des moments un peu difficiles venaient.

-Durant ces périodes, on étaient meilleurs amis.

-Enfin, ç'était une drôle d'amitié. Elle ne durait pas longtemps, la rivalité revenait toujours.

-Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop, plaça Naruto, cherchant à dire quelque chose d'à peu près intelligent.(11)

- Et puis, peu à peu, on ne s'est plus vraiment vu comme meilleurs amis ou comme rivaux. Enfin moi, plus du tout.

-A un moment, on nous as demandé une miss… hum, un travail particulier, à faire à deux. Sans notre équipière, là, la fille. »

Sans s'en rendre compte, ils traçaient au fur et à mesure (en déformant un peu la réalité pour ne pas que l'on découvre le pot aux roses) leur véritable passé, présent, et… et véritable futur ?

«Ca a été le déclencheur. Au début, je ne voulais pas vraiment me l'affirmer. Mais je m'en rendais bien compte. J'aimais Lian. Lui, bien sûr, ne voyait rien.

-Et, heu…

-Et j'en ai eu assez de me voiler la face, le coupa Sasuke. Je… je me suis déclaré. J'avais vraiment peur qu'il me rejette. En fait, je savais qu'il le ferait, ç'était une pour moi une évidence. Mais il fallait que ça sorte, il fallait que je lui dise. Je l'ai fait. Et…

-... et j'ai sourit. »

Naruto lui prit la main, les yeux pétillants.

« J'ai sourit, et je l'ai embrassé. C'est venu comme ça, naturellement. J'ai pas trop réfléchi. »

Bref silence.

« Merci... murmura Sasuke. »

Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi, mais il était reconnaissant envers l'Uzumaki. Peut-être parce qu'il avait faire naître un petit espoir au creux de son âme… Peut-être.

Prenant compte de leurs propos, ils se regardèrent, puis détournèrent les yeux, gênés. Leurs joues s'empourprèrent presque en même temps.

Asahi eut un grand sourire, dévoilant ses dents d'une blancheur impeccable.

« Merci. L'examen est presque fini. Je vous l'ai bien dit, c'est court et simple. La dernière étape est tout aussi simple, et… naturelle, comme l'a si bien dit Lian. »

Ils avaient presque fini. Ils ne devaient surtout pas foirer juste à la fin. Les deux jeunes hommes attendirent qu'Asahi daigne parler, coupant le silence stressant qui s'était imposé dans la pièce. (et là, que dit-on ? bonjour les anges ! je fais vraiment une fixation dessus…)

« Embrassez-vous. »

Sasuke faillit s'étrangler, quand à Naruto… Sa mâchoire s'était purement et bellement décrochée. On aurait presque pu y faire de la balançoire. Bon, à condition d'avoir la taille d'une souris.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas particulièrement déplacé, comme demande. C'était un club de couples gays. Ils n'allaient pas se cacher. Et puis après tout, ce n'était qu'un simple petit baiser, non ? Un petit baiser de rien, rien du tout. Rien, du, tout.

Ils se regardèrent. Si le brun était rouge comme une tomate bien mûre, le blond était pâle comme du salsifi. Avec une petite nuance verdâtre, cela dit. Un teint poireau, quoi. Sexy comme tout. Vraiment.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se demander quelle était la couleur de sa peau à ce moment-là, car Sasuke posa la main sur sa joue et franchit à lui tout seul la distance qui séparait leurs lèvres. En un instant, celles du brun étaient fermement appuyées sur celles du blond, un peu maladroitement. Fort de cette démarche, le blond ne se rendit pas exactement compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il passa sa main derrière le cou de l'Uchiwa et entrouvrit les lèvres pour permettre d'approfondir le baiser. Leur premier était un hasard. Le deuxième était un concours de circonstances. Et cette fois-ci, ç'était différent. Des années avaient passées. Des sentiments s'étaient développés.

Le jury s'était envolé. La pièce aussi. En fait, le monde s'était envolé, il ne restait plus qu'eux. Leurs langues se trouvèrent, leurs lèvres se voulaient plus se quitter, comme soudées. Les doigts de Naruto appuyèrent un peu plus sur le cou de l'Uchiwa qui se pencha davantage, se rapprochant encore plus du blond. Sa main avait quitté la joue du soi-disant Lian pour s'appuyer sur le canapé et il finit presque par se coller contre lui. Que le reste aille au diable.

« Messieurs. Euh… c'est bon, merci. »

Une voix. Qu'elle aille se faire voir, elle aussi. Qu'elle les laisse.

« Messieurs. »

A contrecœur, leurs lèvres se quittèrent. Prenant compte de leur environnement, ils se séparèrent vivement. Ils évitèrent aussitôt de croiser leurs regards. Julie avait rangé son stylo.

« Laissez-nous nous concerter, s'il vous plaît. Vous êtes bien à l'hôtel Mykio ? »

Ils acquiescèrent.

« Bon, alors on va contactera. Merci d'être venus. »

Ils se levèrent du canapé et sortirent. La porte se ferma dans un petit claquement sec.

La jeune française relut vite fait ses notes, tandis que le reste du jury était dans ses pensées.

« Ils forment vraiment un très beau couple, conclut-elle en le refermant, avec son petit accent. »

Elle sourit. Les autres se turent. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter.

oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo

(1) Sasuke : Jsuis obligé de dire qu'il est gentil ? Pasque c'est quand même un ptit teigneux…

L'auteur : Tu te tais et tu fais ce que je dis.

(2)Voui, pasque le verre de Murano, c'est l'une des matières qui fait les plus beaux vases… CQFD.

Sasuke : Mais quel con, mais quel con, mais quel con…

L'auteur : Lâches la gorge de Naruto, Sasuke, soit gentil.

Naruto : Gnaaaaaaaaarg… Je meuuures… Xx

(3)Naruto : Et il a bien raison.

Sasuke, frustré : Pourquoi j'ai du arrêté ? Avec un tit peu de chance, il en serait mort.

L'auteur : Pasque si Naruto mourait, il y aurait plus de fic, imbécile.

Sasuke : Pas plus mal, comme possibilité.

L'auteur : Attention à ce que tu dis… La menace des bizounours plane toujours sur toi…

Sasuke : …

(4)Et celle de Moko-Hime. Gné hé, je l'ai retenu ! xD

(5)A nouveau, c'est un nom que j'ai chipé dans Death Note. Mais là, ça m'étonnerai que quelqu'un trouve… ;)

(6)Ya des voitures, dans Naruto ? Oh et puis, peu importe.

(7)Comme je compatis avec ce pauvre Naruto. Je sais bien que c'est très dur à vivre, comme situation. Une logique couillone, c'est un vrai handicap, si si. Je sais de quoi je parle.

(8) Et c'est là que le gentil lecteur maudit la méchante auteur (moi, en l'occurrence) parce qu'elle n'a pas raconté la scène avec Naruto et le jury. Bouah ah ah, je suis démoniaque… Ah, pas tant que ça ? Ah. Bon bah tant pis. Je me serais bien vue avec des cornes sur la tête.

(9)Sasuke : Je me permets d'en douter.

(10)De Ernest Abbé, un homme qui mérite mon respect rien que par ces mots.

(11)Ce qui est réussit. Applaudissement s'il vous plait.

oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo

Alors... ?

Je l'ai fait plus long, là, quand même :)

J'espère que vous avez aimé !

... (d'une voix toute timide) reviews ?


	5. Envies assassines

**Dans la peau de son personnage.**

Note: J'ai été longue, je suis désolée... Mon ordi me fait de nombreuses miséres... TT Gomen !

Note 2: Merci à Manitchi, Bayoyo, Ishimaru Tsukiyo (ils n'ont jamais dévoilé être des ninjas ! oO), Ayura-chan, Maeve Fantaisie, Kokoyorume, Natanaelle, Mikau32, Sasuke Sarutobi ou Koro-chan, Yoshiko-sama, et LuXen, pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir et qui m'ont motivé. Arrachez-moi les mains, j'ai honte: je n'ai pas pris le temps de vous répondre... Avec les bug de mon PC, ça m'aurait encore plus retardée dans l'écriture du chapitre. Désolée... Mais encore merci à vous, qui m'avez apporté du courage et un peu de fierté... J'espère que le chapitre 5 ne vous déçevra pas.

Note 4: Un Naruto un peu plus, euh... Un peu plus.

Note 5: En plus d'avoir du retard, je pousse encore plus loin le bouchon: une petite surprise rose à la fin du chapitre... Gné hé hé... (rire grave et profond qui présage un truc louche)

_**Chapitre 5**_

**Envies assassines**

**Ou :**

**Exaspération des anges.**

« Naruto !! Tu es insupportable ! Tu peux bien me le dire, quand même ?

-Crèves. »

Sasuke soupira. Un jeune homme blond était affalé sur un grand lit, un petit sourire en coin.

« Naruto. Je t'ai bien résumé comment ça s'est passé pour moi. Ca ne te coûte rien de me raconter ta première épreuve !

-Si. »

Se contenir, surtout, se contenir.

« T'es immature. Complètement immature. »

Le garçon aux cheveux légèrement en batailles se releva, son sourire s'accentua.

« C'est moi l'immature ? Pour une raison obscure, tu me bassines depuis tout à l'heure pour savoir ce que j'ai raconté au jury quand t'étais pas là. Et tu t'énerves peu à peu parce que je refuse. Un vrai caprice de gosse ! »

Lui ? Sasuke Uchiwa ? Un… un… UN GOSSE ? Depuis quand on ne l'avait pas qualifié de gosse ? D'ailleurs, a-t-on un jour osé l'appeler comme ça ?

« Je vais te… te….

-Des problèmes d'éloquence, mon ange ? Je t'ai connu avec plus de répartie.

-C'est pas que je manque de verve. C'est que je manque de mots pour qualifier l'absence totale de neurones dans ton malheureux cerveau, répondit-il, vexé. »

Ce qui était totalement faux, puisque comme nous l'avions judicieusement montré la fois précédente, Naruto possède une chaîne de quatre neurones. Vous avez remarqué, d'ailleurs, qu'il cause un peu mieux, quand il veut vraiment faire un effort. Et là, il le veut vraiment. Embêter Sasuke, les pauvres esprits inférieurs que nous sommes ne comprendront jamais le tel plaisir que ça lui procure… Sans sous-entendus pervers, bien entendu. (1)

« Causes toujours.(2)

-C'est juste que je m'inquiètes. T'es toujours véhément dans tes propos, alors ça m'étonnerai pas que tu te sois emporté ou que tu es sorti une belle connerie. »

Le blond, qui ignorait ce que voulait dire véhément(3) et qui s'en contrefichait totalement, haussa les épaules. Le brun serra les poings. Il voulait savoir. Il voulait vraiment savoir. Il ne se l'expliquait pas très bien, il voulait vraiment savoir, c'est tout. Un point commun que les deux garçons ont : quand ils veulent quelque chose, ils n'en démordent pas.

« Naruto. Ecoutes bien, car je ne vais pas le répéter deux fois. »

L'interpellé haussa un sourcil faussement désintéressé.

« Dis-le moi… s'il te plaît. »

S'il te plaît. Lançons les confettis, ouvrons le champagne, sautons partout en poussant des youpi débiles ! Il lui avait dit « s'il te plaît ». C'est que la chose devait vraiment l'intéresser. Les yeux du l'Uzumaki pétillèrent. Une raison de plus pour ne pas lui dire.

L'idée d'abandonner se pointait depuis un petit moment, toute timide. Mais en voyant que le blond était mystérieusement (mystérieusement ? hem hem) pris de mutisme, elle s'éclipsa, se rendant compte que là, elle n'avait plus aucunes chances.

Dans un élan de frustration et de volonté farouche, il sauta littéralement sur le lit où Naruto était tranquillement allongé (se délectant de la rage de son coéquipier). Il atterrit en souplesse à quatre patte, au-dessus du blond(4). Celui-ci se redressa un peu en s'appuyant sur ses coudes, surpris.

« Qu'est-ce que tu…

-Dis-le moi. »

C'était un ordre.

« Sasuke, dégages.

-Pas question. »

Le brun planta ses yeux rageurs dans l'océan bleu de ceux de Naruto.

« T'sais que t'es casse pied ? demanda le blond, au cas où Sasuke en douterait. »

Leurs regards ne se détournèrent pas pour autant.

« Sasuke… Ok, t'as l'air fatigué et un peu sur les nerfs, mais c'est pas pour autant que ça doit retomber sur moi.

-J'ai pas que l'air.

-De quoi ?

-Fatigué.

-De quoi, fatigué ?

-Je n'ai pas que l'air fatigué.

-Ah. T'as l'air quoi d'autre ?

-… »

Une profonde lassitude s'empara du brun… Le blondinet était vraiment désespérant. Mais Sasuke s'accrocha(5). Il ne cilla pas, et ses yeux restèrent bien dans ceux de Naruto.

Un silence tendu s'installa. Un ange passa en râlant que je les avais un peu oubliés au chapitre précédent. Un deuxième suivit en acquiescant, et en rajoutant que de nos jours, les auteurs de fics ne sont plus les mêmes. Un troisième vint à son tour en me regardant d'un œil torve. (pour des anges, bah bravo. c'est vachement angélique, ça.)

Un court instant, le souvenir de leur baiser revint dans leur mémoire.

Naruto s'en débarrassa aussitôt, il ne voulait surtout pas y penser. Surtout pas. Mais l'Uchiwa ne put en faire autant. Il avait bien son objectif en tête, c'est-à-dire savoir ce qu'avait dit Naruto à l'examen. Mais les yeux du blond, sans qu'il ne comprenne trop pourquoi, le gênaient. Il avait du mal à les soutenir. Vraiment du mal.

Ses pensées s'embrumèrent. Il inclina un peu la tête sur le côté, et sans pour autant oser rompre le contact de leurs regards, et se pencha vers le blond. Ses lèvres étaient irrésistiblement attirées à celles de Naruto. Elles étaient trop proches pour ne pas vouloir y goûter à nouveau. Trop proches, bien trop proches. Il se pencha encore un peu plus. A présent, seuls quelques centimètres séparaient leurs lèvres… C'est à ce moment-là qu'il sentit une vive douleur dans son ventre qui lui coupa le souffle, le fit écarquiller les yeux, et le projeter contre le mur.

Il sentit son dos se plaquer dans un grand bruit sur ce mur, et glisser au sol jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse s'asseoir, abasourdi. La douleur dans son ventre persistait, et à présent venait s'ajouter celle de son dos. Il serra les dents et se plia en deux, sous l'effet.

« Hé, jt'ai eu ! claironna Naruto, un sourire vicieux plaqué aux lèvres. »

Le blond s'était redressé et assis en tailleur.

« Un coup de pied dans le ventre bien placé, commenta-t-il comme s'il parlait d'un trophée. Et le temps que tu reprennes ton souffle… »

Il se leva.

« Je vais me balader un peu ! Je trouverai bien un resto simpa, ici. »

Emportant son porte-monnaie au passage, il adressa un sourire goguenard au brun, et sortit.(6)

oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo

La porte refermée dans un bruit sec, il soupira de soulagement. Il avait évité le pire. Si Sasuke parvenait à savoir ce qu'il avait dit de lui… A cette vision, ses joues s'empourprèrent. Il ne voulait pas subir une humiliation cuisante. Et puis zut, ç'était Sasuke, quoi. Avoir dit ça de lui, il n'en revenait pas lui-même. C'en était presque du registre du fantastique.

« Désolé de t'avoir coupé le souffle… mon ange, murmura-t-il. »

Il sourit. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'appeler comme ça. Incorrigible. Bon, ç'était pas tout, mais ça se remet vite sur pied, un mec comme Sasuke. Il s'agissait de filer. Sûr que quand il sera remis de ce coup-là, il lui ferait payer…

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur la grande horloge qui logeait entre deux portes, sans que l'on sache vraiment qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait là. C'est vrai quoi, ya presque rien qui est normal, dans cette ville... 11h37(7). C'est parti pour un petit tour du quartier. Doit bien y avoir un endroit où on sert des nouilles ici, non ? (ben ouais, j'ai décidé qu'un ninja ça mange tôt… xD)

oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo

« Ah ! Monsieur Zapack ! Quelqu'un a laissé un mot pour vous et votre ami ! »

Naruto, qui s'apprêtait à monter dans sa chambre non sans une certaine inquiétude (le ronchon subitement pris de curiosité y était-il encore ?), se retourna vers l'hôtelière.

« Ah ?

-Oui. Monsieur Cary. »

Il se dirigea vers le comptoir.

« N'est-ce pas lui qui est l'un des jury du CCG ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

-Si c'est un grand blond, oui.

-Woah ! Ce club a vraiment la côte, ces temps-ci ! s'exclama-t-elle. »

Elle lui tendit une petite enveloppe.

_A l'attention de Messieurs Myrio et Zapack._

C'était sûrement la décision du jury…

« Vous en avez de la chance, vous, d'avoir un contact avec le CCG ! Qu'est-ce que je donnerai pas pour que le directeur ou son petit ami pose les yeux sur moi… »

Elle resta ainsi, les yeux dans le vague, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Mais elle se reprit vite.

« En fait…. »

La réceptionniste sortit un petit paquet de cartes d'une de ses poches. Elle les étala sur le comptoir d'un geste professionnel.

« Choisissez-en une, aller ! »

Il soupira.

« Non, vraiment, là, je suis pressé…

-Enfin ! Ca ne prend que quelques secondes !

-Non, je…

-Vous voulez retrouvez votre fiancé, n'est-ce pas ? Mais il est parti. Moi, je sais où. Vous pas…

-Hé ! Ce n'est pas mon fiancé ! »

De plus, il n'avait pas tellement envie de se retrouver confronté à un Sasuke la bave aux lèvres, écumant de rage. Il pouvait vraiment lui filer les chocottes, sérieux. Mais il y avait la lettre… Il était en mission après tout. Cette lettre comptait vraiment, et s'il se défilait avec pour excuse « j'ai tapé Sasuke, il était pô content, il risque de me trancher en fines lamelles à tout moment », de quoi aurait-il l'air ?

« Je finirai par le trouver… »

Le temps qu'il se calme. C'est-à-dire dans un an ou deux. C'est pas pour dire, mais il est rancunier, Sasuke. Pour un petit coup de poing de rien du tout, il va très certainement le découper en petits dès.

« La ville est grande. Très grande… argumenta la femme. »

Naruto poussa un petit soupir.

« Bon. Cette carte-là. »

oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo

**POV Sasuke.** _Pasque un POV comme ça, sorti de nulle part, c'est du n'importe nawak, mais on s'en fiche. Pasque c'est ma fic et que je fais ce que je veux. Pasque je suis une stupide gamine. Et pis pasque ceux qui sont pas contents, qu'ils se débrouillent avec le service après vente. Et toc ! (d'autant qu'il n'y a pas de services après-vente… doublement toc !)_

Je le déteste. En fait non, détester, c'est trop doux, trop affectueux. Je le hais. Voilà je le hais. Purement et simplement. Je vais le bouffer. Purement et simplement aussi.

Mon assiette a vraiment l'air bizarre. C'est certain que ça se mange, les petits trucs verts, là ?

Non, pas le bouffer. Le donner aux chiens. J'ai pas de chiens, mais j'en trouverai. Une meute entière, féroce et affamée. De quoi faire flipper Kyuubi(8). Avant de le manger, ils vont le terroriser, le mordre, lui déchiqueter les vêtements… Euh non, pas les vêtements. Surtout pas les vêtements. Et puis, je ne peux pas leur faire manger du tissu. L'idée des chiens tombe à l'eau.

Je tapote ma viande du bout de ma fourchette, pas rassuré. Ca bouge encore ou quoi ?

Quoique. Dresser des chiens pour leur fait déchirer les vêtements, et les lancer sur Naruto. Pas si bête, ça… Non, reprends-toi, merde ! Vouloir lui déchirer les vêtements… Je ne laisserai pas des chiens faire ça. Pas des chiens…

Ce sont des pommes de terres, ces choses jaune pâle, dures, et difformes ? Faut nécessairement y goûter ?

Oh la, calme. Mes pensées dérivent. Je dois arrêter ça tout de suite. Où j'en étais déjà ? Ah oui, je le hais. Je pourrai l'enfermer dans un tonneau et le jeter à la mer. La mer est trop loin d'ici, ça ne va pas. Merde.

Un des serveurs me jette un regard. Ca fait un quart d'heure que j'ai été servi, mais je n'ai toujours rien touché. Je suis bien trop frustré pour manger quoique ce soit, regardons les choses en faces.

Regardons les choses en faces… Non. Je ne veux pas. Je crois bien que je flippe, en fait.

Armé de détermination et d'une fourchette, je transperce (sauvagement) une pomme de terre et l'enfourne dans ma bouche. (C'est bon, ç'en est vraiment une.)

Une pomme de terre, c'est plus facile à avaler que la vérité. Et la vérité, je n'arriverai sûrement pas à la digérer. Oui, je risque une belle indigestion. Je fais peut-être une allergie alimentaire, qui sait ?

J'attaque rageusement ma viande. Les coups de couteaux que je lui adresse sont peut-être un peu trop brusques pour cacher ma rage. Quelqu'un se retourne pour me regarder d'un air louche. Je hoche les épaules : pas grave…

Pas grave. Non, ce n'est pas si grave, après tout. Chacun a le doit d'avoir des sentiments, non ? Oh, non. Pas un ninja. Un ninja se doit d'être insensible pour réussir au mieux les missions qu'on lui confie… Un ninja se doit d'être insensible… ? Pff. Ce sont des conneries, là.

Je fixe avec reproche le bout de viande qui tient sur ma fourchette, comme si ç'était la cause de tous mes malheurs. Une viande bien saignante, comme il le faut.

Des conneries… Encore une fois, mes pensées dévient. Reprends-toi. J'en étais à comment tuer de la meilleure façon l'autre crétin blond. Que je hais et que je méprise. Lui trancher la gorge dans son sommeil ne serait pas inefficace, comme méthode. D'autant que nous dormons dans le même lit… Enfin ça, je ne sais même pas s'il s'en est rendu compte. L'autre soir, il s'est littéralement vautré dessus et s'est endormi presque aussitôt. Je n'allais pas dormir par terre pour lui, pff. Quand à ce matin, je me suis réveillé bien avant. J'ai largement eu le temps de me lever, le temps qu'il émerge. Une vraie plaie au réveil, celui-là. En plus, on est vite tenté de le laisser dormir. Il est tellement calme. Qui l'aurait cru ? Je l'aurai plutôt vu ronflant, en faisant un boucan du tonnerre. _Oui, mais c'est la fanficeuse qui décide !_

Je tente le coup avec les machins verts ? Je me lance ? Je laisse ma fourchette en suspens, hésitant.

En fait, on pourrait facilement le comparer à un ange, dans son sommeil. Oui c'est ça, un ange. Un ange blond.

Ouille... Je me suis mordu la langue, dans mes pensées. Retour à la réalité.

Un ange, un arc-en-ciel, et puis quoi encore, un petit oiseau doré ? Ca craint. Il faut que j'arrête de penser à des trucs comme ça, c'est pas bon pour mon moral. Et pour ma santé mentale, aussi. Donc, j'en étais à haïr Naruto de toutes mes forces et chercher un moyen pour l'anéantir pour de bon.

Quelqu'un s'assoit à ma table. Je l'ignore.

Je pourrai frapper Naruto de coups jusqu'à ce qu'il en meure. Il a bien le temps de souffrir, là, non ? Ou lui planter bien soigneusement un kunai dans le cœur. Ou alors…

« Sasuuuke ? Youhouuu ? »

Je relève la tête. Il est là. Lui !! Comment oses-t-il se pointer comme ça ?

« Toi ! Je vais te… »

Je me relève brusquement et lui envoie la seule chose que j'ai sous la main, c'est-à-dire une fourchette avec une pomme de terre au bout. Je sais à merveille lancer toute sorte d'armes, mais une fourchette, là… Elle se plante avec un petit bruit sec dans la table en bois. Sur une enveloppe.

« Aaaah, mais t'es pas douééé, tu l'as toute saliiie ! Sasuke, t'es intenable ! On ne jette pas sa fourchette n'importe où ! »

Il me regarde l'air un peu fâché, comme une maman gronderait son gamin qui aurait fait une petite bêtise. Je. Vais. Le. Tuer.

« Aaaah la la ! Ya de la patate partout ! On t'a jamais dit de ne pas jouer avec la nourriture, dis ? »

Il retire la fourchette, prend ma serviette, et entreprend de frotter vigoureusement sa précieuse enveloppe.

« Bon. C'est pas si grave, après tout. Ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur doit être intact. »

Qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre ? J'ai bien envie de la lui faire bouffer par les trous de nez, ce foutu bout de papier(9).

« C'est le grand blond du CCG, qui nous a laissé ça à l'hôtel. J'ai du affronter la magicienne pour savoir où tu étais. En fait, le truc, ç'était les motifs au dos des cartes. Mais bon, je ne lui ai pas dit. Ca ne lui aurait pas plu. »

C'est facile pour nous de déceler la façon dont elle tente de se jouer de ses spectateurs. Nous avons étés entraînés à repérer la moindre faille dans les tactiques de nos futurs ennemis, alors un simple tour de carte, pensez comme ça saute aux yeux. Même pas besoin du sharigan pour un truc pareil. Pourquoi il me brandit ça sous le nez, l'autre ?

Je louche sur l'enveloppe, qui se trouve à un demi centimètre de mon visage.

« Ok, on va faire comme ça, Naruto : d'abord tu me dis qu'est-ce que c'est que ça. Ensuite, je te tues. »

Il me fait un sale petit sourire arrogant. Je vais le tailler en pièces…

« Tu ne risques pas de me faire quoique ce soit. Tu ne peux pas faire couple à part, que je sache… mon ange ! »

Un petit clin d'œil moqueur. Il ouvre l'enveloppe (bien sûr, il ne m'a pas attendu pour voir ce qu'il y a dedans. C'est naruto, après tout.), en ressors une petite carte, et me la tends.

J'hésite un quart de seconde entre la déchirer et la lui faire avaler, ou la lire. Je prends (non sans regret) la deuxième option.

_Bonjour à vous deux._

_Vous avez été admis au Club des Couples Gays, toutes nos félicitations._

_Nous organisons un petit banquet pour officialiser cette admission. _

_Mercredi 18, à 20h._

_Nous vous attendrons au QG avec impatience et enthousiasme._

_Cordialement,_

_Asahi Shijûrô, directeur du CCG._

« Ah, je commente. »

Merde.

« Hé oui, claironna l'odieux petit personnage blond, tu devras attendre un peu avant de mettre ton projet d'assassinat à l'ordre du jour ! »

Pendant ma lecture, il s'était levé et s'était à moitié assis sur la table, à côté de mon assiette. Ce qui lui valut un regard noir d'un serveur, mais il n'en prit pas compte.

« Car à présent… »

Il sourit. Il est beau, quand il sourit.

« … que tu le veuilles ou non… »

Il se lève (c'est moi, l'intenable ? il s'assit, se lève, se rassit, se relève…) et pose sa main sur mon épaule.

« … plus question de faillir dans nos rôles ! »

Il m'embrasse furtivement au coin des lèvres. J'ai cru mourir.

« On se retrouve à l'hôtel ! »

Et le petit blond s'en va.

« … »

Alors là, ça va pas... Pas du tout.

Le cœur battant, je passe mes doigts là où il a posé ses lèvres, sachant très bien que je suis en train de rougir. Ca m'arrive beaucoup trop souvent, en ce moment(10).

Non, vraiment, ça va pas. Non seulement mon plan d'assassinat est reporté, mais la barrière que je m'étais forgée au niveau de mes sentiments vient d'exploser par un simple petit baiser.

_Comme une alerte à la bombe que l'on prend d'une façon étrangement calme._

_Comme un coup dans le cœur que l'on accueille un oeu apeuré, mais sans pour autant avoir envie le rejeter. _

_Etrange, non ? Stupide, presque…_

_Quelque chose d'inattendu, mais au fond, assez prévisible._

_Un flot de sentiments contradictoires qui vous explose à la figure, ne supportant plus d'être bloqué par une barrière, pourtant bien forgée. _

Je ne le hais pas tant que ça, finalement. Pas tant que ça…

J'abats un poing rageur sur la table, ce qui fait sauter l'assiette et le verre.

Et merde.

_(fin POV)_

oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo

« Sakura, non, pas comme ça !

-Mais, enfin, selon la théorie, j'ai tout fait comme il le fall...

-C'est bien ça, le problème : la théorie, la théorie, toujours la théorie ! Tu te concentres trop sur le comment, ce qui te perturbe dans tes manipulations… »

L'élève baissa la tête, piteuse.

« Ca doit venir naturellement. Fais ça sans penser tout le temps à la façon de t'y prendre, et ça ira tout seul.

-Oui Sensei. Excusez-moi. »

L'homme sourit.

« Ce n'est rien. Tu y presque, après tout. Il en suffit de peu et… »

Sakura acquiesça, la mine sérieuse. Elle devait faire mieux, encore mieux.

« Ok, je réessaies ! »

Ses mains se joignirent, et ses doigts se mêlèrent et s'entremêlèrent à toute vitesse. Elle entendit vaguement quelques paroles d'encouragements, ce qui lui redonna un peu de moral. En fait, ç'était les anges qui tentaient désespérément de la motiver au mieux. Sinon, elle allait encore leur faire le coup de la déprime, et ça allait retomber sur eux à tous les coups. Ouais, vraiment parfois, c'est chiant ce job. Être ange, c'est un boulot à plein temps.

Loin de ces remarques fort intéressantes sur les travails célestes dont personne n'en a rien à faire alors que la plupart des employés sont payés une misère et que c'est une honte, elle inspira, ferma les poings, et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine qui s'illumina.

« La spirale bleue, cria-t-elle ! »(11)

Des traits de lumières qui semblaient faire une ronde, s'alignèrent pour former trois beaux cercles. Puis, dans une synchronisation parfaite, ils se mirent à tourner en même temps, pour au final ne former qu'un large cercle bleuté. Les cheveux (ridiculement) roses de la jeune fille se levèrent un peu, pour une raison mystérieuse. En fait, c'est pasque ça fait plus « magique », mais moi ça me fait penser à des bouts de barbes à papa qui s'apprêtent à s'envoler. Enfin chacun son point de vue, hein. Il y en a peut-être qui trouve ça sexy, après tout. Les fous et les aveugles, éventuellement.

Les cercles bleus (d'ailleurs, le bleu et le rose, ça va pas du tout ensemble. C'est vraiment con pour elle, ça.) redoublèrent d'intensité. Les anges retinrent leur souffle, le monde cessa un court instant de tourner, Kakashi croisa les doigts… et l'illumination s'éteignit, Sakura s'assit brutalement à terre, en poussant un gros soupir.

« Excusez-moi, Sensei. J'ai un peu de mal. »

Il s'agenouilla et posa affectueusement la main sur son épaule.

« Ca ne fait rien, Sakura. Certains mettent des semaines à atteindre un résultat correct. Persévère. Tu y arriveras forcément.

-C'est ce qu'on se tue à lui dire ! rouspétèrent en chœur les anges, lassés. »

Mais personne ne les entendit. Vraiment, quelle tâche ingrate était la leur…

La jeune fille eut un faible sourire. Elle était encore si loin du niveau de ses deux équipiers…

« Bon, tu reprendras après. On a sauté le déjeuner, j'ai la dalle. Pas toi ?

-Non. Allez manger un peu, on peut se retrouver ici dans une demi-heure…

-Excellente proposition, s'exclama le ninja, ravi ! De plus, j'ai un petit quelque chose à faire… A tout à l'heure, Sakura. Bon appétit.

-A toute à l'heure, Sensei. »

Il disparut dans un petit "pof ". Bon, elle avait une demi-heure, plus le retard que Kakashi mettrait à revenir. Ca lui laissait le temps de progresser un peu, non ?

« Aller, au boulot, se dit-elle à elle-même. »

A côté, les anges agitaient avec force des pompons bleus (je vous ai déjà dit que le bleu et le rose, ça va pas ensemble ?), tout en s'époumonant à chanter leur nouveau chant de victoire, intitulé "la gourdasse rose va y arriver".

Sakura sourit. Au fond d'elle, elle sentait qu'on l'encourageait gentiment.

oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo

(1)Vous croyez ptêtre que jvous ai pas pistés ?

(2)S'il aurait répondu par un élégant et bien placé « ce ne sont que de piètres excuses », ça l'aurait bien fait, mais bon. C'est Naruto, dommage.

(3)Véhément qui parle avec fougue, qui a de la violence dans ses propos.

Naruto : M'en fou.

L'auteur : Tu resteras ignare toute ta vie, sale gosse… TT

(4)Hey, c'est un ninja, quand même. Faut pas déconner, il sait atterrir comme il faut. Et faut pas le chercher non plus. Mais bon, moi j'aime bien quand on fait une petite exception à la règle. C'est simpa quand il se fâche tout rouge… xD

(5) C'est une façon de dire. Où voulez qu'il s'accroche ? --

(6)Sasuke, écumant, les yeux injectés de sang : Je vaiiiis le tueeeeeeeeer…

L'auteur : C'est pour ceux et celles qui n'apprécient pas trop que ce soit toujours Naruto le dindon de la farce… ;)

(7)Mais… mais mais mais… Naruto sait lire l'heure ?? O.O Champaaagne !!

Naruto : … jvous emmerde tous.

(8) Et là, tout le monde tousse, l'air gêné. Kyuubi ? Ah oui, euh, il est mort, évidemment…

Naruto, tout bas : Vos gueules…

(9) C'est pas très élégant, tout ça. Ni très romantique.

Naruto, rayonnant de fierté : Faut dire qu'il s'est pris en coup de pied en traître. Ca ne développe pas la sensibilité poétique.

L'auteur : Ah oui, tiens. Bon ben qu'il reste un malpropre, alors.

(10) Sasuke, regardant l'auteur d'un air lourd de reproche : On se demande à cause de qui.

L'auteur, sifflotant gaiement : Oui, on se demande.

(11) Mouah ah ah, quel nom pitoyable ! xD Bien fait pour elle !

Sakura : TT

oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo

A) Tapez moi.

B) Huez-moi.

C) Transpercez-moi les yeux avec un cintre.

D) Banissez-moi de la communauté des fanficeuses fan du SasuNaru.

E) Empoisonnez mon petit pain au chocolat du matin pour que je meures dans d'atroces souffrances.

F) Euh... Une petite review ?

La petite carnivore.


	6. Cachotteries entre femmes

**Dans la peau de son personnage**

Note: Ui, j'ai du retard... Il n'y a pas plus con qu'un ordi, j'ai eu un sacré problème avec lui, et tout le tralala... Gomen.

Note 2: Ca prête à confusion, mais non, ce chapitre n'est pas anecdotique.

Note 3: Je suis en état de choc. En me relisant, je me suis rendue compte que ce chapitre, même si l'ensemble est gai, est dit d'un ton peut-être un peu trop sérieux. Enfin, je sais pas... Jsuis bizarre, comme fille ! xD

Note 4: Le titre est à comprendre qu'à la fin... ;)

_**Chapitre 6**_

**_Cachotteries entre femmes._**

« Comment ça, mettre du orange ? Ca ne va pas, non ? Vous êtes tombés sur la tête, mon pauvre Lian ! »

Naruto leva les sourcils.

« Ah bon ? s'étonna-t-il. Beuh qu'est-ce que ça a de mal, l'orange ?

-Du orange avec vos cheveux blonds ? C'est purement horrible, tout simplement.

-… vous pourriez au moins être un peu moins direct, marmonna-t-il, regardant piteusement sa veste orange habituelle.

-Je me soucie d'être honnête, c'est tout.

-Mmh… »

Qu'est-ce qui leur avait prit d'accepter l'aide de la réceptionniste, déjà ?

_« Nooon ? Vous êtes admis au CCG ? s'extasia la jeune femme. Un apéritif pour officialiser ça ? Vous plaisantez !_

_-Non. On peut avoir le double des clefs, maintenant ? »_

_Naruto, dans son enthousiasme de la dernière fois, avait (très) bêtement oublié de prendre les clefs de la chambre. Il s'était donc résout à attendre le retour du brun en subissant les tours de cartes de la réceptionniste, qui était ravie d'avoir un public. Seulement voilà… Sasuke, dans sa rage de la dernière fois, avait (très) bêtement oublié de prendre les clefs de la chambre. Ainsi, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le brun était revenu, et prit compte (non sans une certaine exaspération) de la situation. La réceptionniste accepta volontiers de leur fournir le double des clefs… à condition qu'on leur dise ce qu'il y avait dans cette fameuse enveloppe._

_« Et vous comptez mettre quoi pour l'occasion, dites ? »_

_Elle leur tendit les clefs, qu'ils ne prirent pas, se regardant, perplexes. _

_« Euh… Faut mettre un truc spécial ? demanda Naruto, pas très rassuré par cette perspective._

_-Enfin, l'un des clubs les plus côtés de Copenhyzo organise un apéritif pour votre admission ! Vous vous DEVEZ de faire un effort._

_-Oh. »_

_Elle posa les clefs sur le comptoir, en fronçant les sourcils._

_« Ne me dites pas que vous comptez y aller dans cette tenue ? Enfin !! Vous plaisantez ?_

_-On n'est pas si ridicules que ça, quand même… marmonna le brun._

_-Non, mais votre accoutrement ne s'acclimate pas du tout avec la situation dans laquelle vous allez vous trouvez, croyez-moi. »_

_Ils se regardèrent à nouveau, un peu inquiets. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien mettre ? Ce n'est pas une question si futile, en fait…_

_« Bon, dit-elle avec tout le sérieux du monde, j'ai bientôt fini mon service. J'habite pas très loin d'ici, et mon cousin Guimyron, en touriste ici deux semaines avec sa petit sœur, a un nombre incroyable de fringues en tout genre. Il est un peu plus âgé que vous, mais ça devrait aller. Il n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'emporter la quasi-totalité de sa garde-robe, et je pense bien trouver ce qui vous convient parmi tout ça._

_-Euh, je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne id…_

_-Oh ? Et vous comptez faire quoi, alors ?Le 18, ce n'est pas demain, par hasard ?_

_-… »_

_Naruto se pinça les lèvres, renfrogné. Ca faisait deux fois qu'il se faisait avoir par elle. Elle ne payait pas de mine, avec ces 30ans et ces cheveux bruns coupés courts. Mais elle était plutôt maligne, en fait._

_« Vous avez peur que je vous agresse ou quoi ? demanda la réceptionniste dans un petit sourire amusé. »_

_Leur poser une telle question, c'est comme demander à des jongleurs s'ils craignent qu'on leur jette un objet en l'air… _

_« Ok, finit par lâcher Naruto, vaincu. Mais vite fait, dans ce cas-là…_

_-Génial ! s'exclama la femme, ravie. »_

Naruto regarda avec suspicion la chemise qu'on lui tendait. Elle était en soie, intégralement noire.

« Euh… vous êtes certaine, Madame Mikoto ? Parce qu'un truc comme ça, hum…

-Certaine. Le noir nuit s'allie à merveille avec le soleil blond de vos cheveux, croyez-moi. J'espère juste qu'elle ne sera pas trop grande pour vous.

-Jsuis pas petit !! rétorqua le blondinet en question.

-Je n'ai pas prétendu le contraire. Aller, essayez-moi ça. Non, n'enlevez pas votre tee-shirt ici ! Ah la la, de nos jours, les garçons n'ont aucune pudeur. Allez dans la pièce à côté, enfin.

-C'est bon, oh… Jsuis pas immonde. »

Vexé, il se drapa dans une dignité boudeuse, et alla dans la pièce que celle qui voulait qu'on l'appelle Mikoto désignait du pouce.

« Quand à vous, Monsieur Kenzo… »

Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches et le scruta d'un œil expert. Il s'efforça de garder un air impassible, même si son regard le mettait un peu mal à l'aise.

« Du vert, décréta-t-elle, après réflexion. Vert foncé, peut-être. »

Mikoto fouilla dans la grande armoire qui se trouvait à côté d'elle.

Dans un mélange de crainte et d'exaspération, Sasuke la regarda trifouiller un tiroir, puis brandir, triomphante, une chemise en satin d'un vert un peu sombre.

« Ca ! Ca pourrait être pas mal, qu'en dis-tu ?

-C'est… vert.

-J'ai entendu des vérités plus marquantes.

-Et, euh… foncé.

-… »

Elle le regarda, déçue qu'il ne témoigne pas plus d'intérêt pour une chose aussi importante que les fringues. C'était bien un mec, ça. Heureusement qu'elle avait su communiquer le goût des habits à son cousin, à défaut d'avoir réussi de lui faire aimer les tours de cartes.

« Bon, essaies-moi ça s'il te plait. Dans la pièce du bout, là.

-C'est obligatoire ?

-Essentiel.

-Oh. »

Un peu récitent, il se dirigea quand même vers la porte désignée, quand il entendit Naruto.

« Hééé, Madame Mikoto, z'êtes sûre de vous, là ? »

Il se retourna. Le blond se tenait devant la femme. Il portait une chemise noire qui lui tombait juste au-dessus des genoux. Il avait repliés ses coudes pour regarder le résultat, perplexe. Les manches couvraient totalement ses mains et pendouillaient.

« Je le savais : elle est trop grande. Beaucoup trop grande. A la limite, elle peut servir comme robe de nuit, tiens. Retirez votre pantalon, pour voir si ça peut aller comme tel ?

-On va à un apéritif, pas à une soirée pyjama…

-Oui, mais je veux quand même voir si ça irai ou pas.

-…bon, ok…

-Non, idiot ! Pas ici, j'ai dit !! Allez zou !

-Grmmblbl…»

Malgré les grommellements du blond, il ne put désobéir. Mikoto dégageait une sorte d'autorité naturelle. Le ton seul de sa voix avait l'air d'empêcher tout le monde de répliquer quoique ce soit. Ce dont elle savait parfaitement puisqu'elle ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'on puisse ne pas faire comme elle le demande. En quelque sorte, elle leur faisait penser à Tsunade. En moins blonde, moins bien foutue, et moins violente. Mais tout aussi effrayante.

Tsunade… Se doutait-elle en ce moment même de ce qu'ils enduraient ? Sûrement pas. Ou alors elle le savait très bien et devait se fendre la poire en pensant à eux… Dans tous les cas, Sasuke lui en voulait beaucoup… très vraiment beaucoup.(1)

oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo

Au même moment…

« Alors Kakashi, comment ça se passe, avec Sakura ?

-E-pui-saaante ! clamèrent les anges.

-Ca va plutôt bien. Elle y met beaucoup de volonté.

-Tant mieux, tant mieux…

-….

-…

-… Tsunade, tu ne m'as pas fait appelé que pour ça, n'est-ce pas ?

-Kakashi… tu veux bien envoyer un de tes chiens voir comment se débrouillent Naruto et Sasuke, dis ?

-Pas de problèmes. Mais… pourquoi ? Ca ne me semble pas utile, pour leur première mission seuls, elle est toute simple, non ?

-J'ai mes raisons. »

Les yeux pétillant de malice, elle lui fit un de ces inquiétants sourire.

« J'ai mes raisons… répéta-t-elle. »

oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo

« Alleeeeeeer, sooortez, enfin !

-Pas question.

-Ne faites pas l'enfant !

-J'ai 15ans, j'ai le droit. Jsuis encore un gosse.

-Ca, ce n'est pas moi qui dirais le contraire… marmonna Sasuke, de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as dis ?

-Rien.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dis ?

-Rien. »

La porte s'ouvrit en grande volée et se referma dans un grand bruit. Apparut un Naruto furieux, vêtue d'une simple longue chemise noire qui lui arrivait un peu au dessus des genoux.

« Ne me traites pas de gosse ! brailla-t-il, visiblement vexé comme un pou.

-Ah, bah je le savais : la chemise va à merveille en tant que pyjama. Vous êtes mignon comme tout, là-dedans. »

Prenant conscience de sa tenue, Naruto vira au cramoisi. Sasuke aussi.

« Vous êtes vraiment dingues, vous. J'ai l'air de quoi ? Bon, je vais remettre mon froc… ronchonna le blond. »

Il se retourna et appuya sur la poignée, dans un semblant de dignité.

« Hé, Lian. »

Le concerné se retourna.

« T'sais, euh, madame Mikoto, bah…commença Sasuke. »

Silence.

« Elle a pas tort. T'es mignon, comme ça. »

Les joues de Naruto s'empourprèrent de plus belles, tandis que la réceptionniste gloussait comme un dindon.

« Tu vois, j'avais raison ! conclut-elle, ravie. Aller, rhabilles-toi. Je vais trouver autre chose. »

Elle se retourna vers Sasuke.

« Quand à toi, ça ne va pas non plus : c'est un peu trop petit. Mais de toutes évidences, je me suis trompée, le vert foncé ne te va pas très bien. Peut-être qu'à Naruto... »

Fort de cette réflexion, un petit silence s'imposa dans la pièce. Le brun attendait, tel un condamné appréhendant la façon dont son bourreau allait mettre un terme à son existence. C'est-à-dire un tantinet angoissé. L'échéance fatale approchait. Une lamentation muette entravait sa gorge… mais de toutes façons, que pouvait-il dire ? Est-ce que la situation aurait pu être encore plus dérangeante que ça ?

Hé oui. Tout à coup, les objets se mirent un peu à trembler, le sol frémissa (euh… ça se peut ? oO), les quelques anges qui étaient restés avec eux se cachèrent. Et le cataclysme entra en furie en braillant comme une truie qu'on égorge.

« MikotoooOOOOOOOOO !! JE SUIS RENTREEEEEEEE !!!!! »

Une boule de feu se jeta dans les bras de la pauvre femme, qui perdit un peu l'équilibre sous la fulgurante attaque du monstre.

« Je t'ai manquééééééééééé ? Hein, hein, hein, je t'ai manquéééééééé ? »

Le brun, qui s'apprêtait déjà à utiliser une technique ninja, se ravisa aussitôt. Ouf, ce n'était qu'une gami…

« Héééé, t'as ramené un copaiiiiin !! »

Il sentit une chose hirsute lui tomber dessus de tout son poids. Il s'écroula sur le coup. Assise tranquillement sur lui, une petite demoiselle brune de 10ans à tout casser le regardait attentivement.

« T'es quiiii ? »

Elle lui plaqua ses deux petites mains potelées sur les joues, ce qui lui fit faire une drôle de grimace.

« C'est quoi, cette chose ? demanda la voix de Naruto.(2) »

Il se tenait aux côtés de Mikoto, rhabillé (béh ouais. Vous croyez quoi, dites ?), et regardait avec étonnement la petite fille.

La chose en question se retourna, tout en donnant un charmant coup de fesses au ventre de Sasuke qui se retrouvait toujours au sol, et lui fit un affreux sourire.

« Oooooh, y'en a un deuxième ! Moiiii, c'est Aaaayu !

-Ah, cool. Et tu fais une overdose de voyelles, c'est une maladie grave, ou simplement tu sais pas causer comme tout le monde ? »

Elle le fixa, pétrifiée. Un silence tendu s'installa dans la pièce.

« Mi… Mi… MIKOTOOO !!! »

Délaissant son coussin improvisé, plus dignement appelé Sasuke, elle courut se jeter dans les bras de la femme. Jeter était bien le mot. On aurait dit un boulet de canon.

« Il m'a pincé, griffé, mordu, et insultéééééééééée !!! babilla la gamine, sanglotante.

-Quoi ? s'emporta le blond. Tu rigoles, sale môme ?

-Tu voiiis ? Bouhouuu, Mikoto…

-C'est quoi, cette fontaine miniature ? Elle fait partie du club des nains casseurs de couilles, celle-là ? demanda-t-il avec son tact habituel. »

Mikoto jugea prudent de ne pas répondre. Le blondinet aida Sasuke à se relever, lui adressant un petit sourire moqueur.

« Mis K.O. par un gosse. Bravo, Monsieur Uchiwa, c'est un exploit à rentrer dans les annales, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. »

Ce à quoi il se reçut un regard noir.

« Vous vous dites quoiii ? demanda la gamine, qui avait (un peu trop) vite séché ses larmes. Ooooh, j'ai compris ! »

Elle les regarda, et pointa un index triomphant sur eux.

« Vous êtes amoureuuuuuuuuuuuux !!! Oooouh, ils sont amoureux-euh, ils sont amoureux-euuuuh ! »

Prenant d'autorité la femme par la main, elle l'entraîna, tournant autour d'eux en courant et en chantonnant la même petite phrase agaçante.

« Nos capacités d'écoutes sont totalement correctes. Par conséquent, inutile de crier ainsi trente-six fois, on a à peu près bien compris… marmonna le brun.

-Ils sont amoureux-euh, ils sont amou… »

Le garnement s'arrêta net. Elle leva sa petite tête vers eux, une drôle de lueur au fond des yeux.

« Et vous avez déjà…. Fait hum hum ? »(3)

Ils regardèrent, interloqués. C'était qui au juste, cette môme ?

« Bah aller, soyez pas timides ! Acquinesciez ! Euh, assicquiez ! Non, euh acquescez ! Bon, faites oui de la tête, quoi !!

-Bon, Ayu, va jouer dans le salon s'il te plaît, implora Mikoto, désespérée. »

Ca ressemblait plus à une prière qu'à un ordre. Mais la gamine s'exécuta sans rien dire. Non sans claquer la porte avec la force de Kyuubi, ce qui fait un instant trembler les murs, et renverser la table de chevet.

« Désolée. C'est ma cousine… expliqua-t-elle dans un petit sourire d'excuse.

-Ca ne fait rien, répliqua Naruto avec un grand sourire. Voir Sasuke maîtrisé par une gamine, ça a égayé ma journée ! Mais, euh… »

Il les regarda tous les deux, un sourcil levé.

« C'est quoi, humhumer ?(4) »

La femme poussa un petit soupir.

« C'est quand tu erferf avec ton gnigniiii dans le mmmmmm du monsieur. Enfin, dans ton cas. Bon, après cette courte mais non moins instructive leçon d'éducation sexuelle, on vous les trouve ou pas, ces tenues ? »(5)

oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo

« C'est simple : tu les files sans faire de bruits, et tu regardes où ils en sont. Quand tu as assez d'éléments pour me faire un bon rapport, revient. Ne traîne pas trop en chemin.

-Compris. Et si ils me repèrent ? Je ne vais pas mimer le simple toutou, ça ne marchera pas avec le sharigan.

-Hm. Hé bien dis simplement que tu es là pour une mission quelconque qui ne les concerne pas le moins du monde.

-En fait, c'est pas un peu hypocrite, de leur faire ça ?

-Si.

-Ah… Que serait-on sans hypocrisie…

-Honnêtes.

-Ah oui, tiens.

-Bon, vas-y.

-Bien ! »

Sous l'ordre de son maître, le bouledogue détala à toute vitesse.

oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo

Dans le salon, une petite fille brune de 10ans s'appliquait à répandre avec toute la tranquillité du monde de la farine au sol. C'est chouette comme tout, distrayant, et ça fait des belles traces blanches.

« Ouais, déclara-t-elle à elle-même. Jsuis sûûûre qu'ils ont déjà fait hum hum. »

Sur ces ravissantes paroles dignes d'une enfant sage, elle finit sa joyeuse tâche qui était de décorer gentiment le sol par bonté d'âme.

« Vraiment, jsuis une chiiiic fille. Mikoto, elle sera vraiment troooop contente. »

oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo

Mikoto était vraiment trop contente. Elle avait trouvé les fringues parfaites pour l'occasion et ces deux-là. Elle les détailla une nouvelle fois de la tête aux pieds, enchantée.

« Alors ? Ne suis-je pas merveilleuse ? Vous êtes superbes !

-… »

Devant la glace, les deux jeunes hommes se regardaient, mi-figue mi-raisin. Tous deux portaient une chemise. Sasuke avait hérité d'une blanche, toute simple, accompagné d'un jean noir. Quand à Naruto, Mikoto lui avait refilé la chemise verte en soie que Sasuke avait essayée. Il détaillait avec un drôle d'air le pantalon (noir lui aussi) qu'il portait, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que ses jambes bougent toutes seules, s'enroulent autour de son cou, et se crient « aller, à trois, on l'étrangle ! prête ? ».

L'épreuve fut encore plus pénible qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé. Pendant deux heures, ils n'ont jamais essayé autant d'habits et de styles. Une ribambelle de couleurs et un boucan pas possible ponctué de « t'es trop chooou comme ça, Lian ! », de « Kenzo, retient moi de la tuer », de « plutôt mourir que d'essayer cette chose que tu appelles un pantalon ! ».

Naruto a faillit s'étrangler avec une chaussette qui volait par là, Sasuke a frôlé la crise cardiaque en voyant débouler à nouveau un monstre mystérieusement blanc de farine lui sauter dessus puis repartir tout aussitôt en criant quelque chose comme « j'aiiime la galetteuuuh, savez-vous comment ? quand elle est bien faiiiteuh, avec du beurre dedaaaaaans » et qui se voulait être une chanson. Mikoto s'est fait mal aux fesses quand elle est tombée à terre à force de tant rire. Après cet épisode, ils étaient passés du vouvoiement au tutoiement, et une amitié nouvelle naissait entre la femme et les deux garçons.

La table de chevet lancée par l'Uchiwa manqua de près le blond lorsqu'il avait osé lui faire remarquer qu'il ressemblait un peu à un poireau avec cette chemise vert clair et ce pantalon blanc. Sans le cri d'avertissement de la réceptionniste, il n'aurait pas plongé sous le lit, et se l'aurait prit en pleine poire.

« Ce n'était pas si insurmontable que ça, quand même ! Et le tout en un temps record ! Bon bien sûr, ç'était un peu mal parti avec votre enthousiasme, mais on est quand même arrivé à un résultat… non ?

-Si… si… »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Ne me remerciez pas...

-Merci Miko…

-MIKOTOOOOO !! C'EST L'HEURE DE GOÛTEEEEEEEER ! »

Cri d'alerte. Le monstre avait faim…

« Bon, hé bien à présent vous me devez un service… Allez à mon cours de magie, jeudi, à 15h ! Je vous prête ces vêtements, vous me devez bien ça.

-Tu as fait tout ça pour... ça ? soupira Sasuke. »

Encore une fois, ils s'étaient fait avoir… Vaincus, ils ne purent qu'accepter.

« Aller, changez-vous et décampez en vitesse, c'est un bon conseil. C'est à l'heure du goûter qu'_elle_ est la plus terrible…»

La tête d'Ayu apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Alleeeer Mikoto ! Regarde un peu au soool ! Elle sont trooop belles, mes traces ! dit-elle dans un grand sourire. »

Tous se retournèrent. Les traces ?

« Ayu… Qu'a-tu encore fait ? »

Ce à quoi la gamine répondit par un gloussement de fierté.

« L'intelligence d'une râpe à fromage, commenta Naruto, assez bas pour qu'elle ne l'entende pas.

-Les râpes à fromages ne te sautent pas dessus en hurlant à mort, corrigea Sasuke.

-Qui sait ? Ils sont tous tarés ici, pourquoi pas les râpes à fromages ? »

Après cette question hautement philosophique et qui porte à réflexion, ils optèrent pour le choix judicieux de faire ce que leur conseillait Mikoto, tout en lui souhaitant bonne chance pour élucider le mystère des « traces ».

oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo

« Vraiment… Perdre son temps dans de telles futilités ! râla le brun. Demandez moi de me battre, mais pas de supporter ça !

-Tu veux bien éviter de ronchonner deux secondes ? Bon, on y a passé du temps, mais ç'était simpa, et au moins, on a de quoi s'hab…

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut leur faire, ce qu'on met ? Je te rappelle que ce n'est pas ce que nous sommes, qui a de l'importance, pour eux !! »

Naruto ne répondit pas, exaspéré. Il ne fit qu'hausser les épaules, et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit.

« Non, je pense que d'une façon ou d'autre, on s'est fait avoir.

-Ouais, on se tape son cours de « magie »…

-Ca, c'est son prétexte. Réfléchis deux secondes : une femme qu'on ne connaît pas nous demande comme ça, tout sourire, de venir chez elle. La pseudo raison : des habillages. Moi je ne trouve pas ça normal.

-Oui, mais toi, Sasuke… T'es un vrai parano. Ils sont tous un peu bizarres ici, je ne vois où est le problème. Dans Copenhyzo, il y a « open ». Ce sont des gens ouverts, voilà tout. »

Le brun fronça les sourcils, dans ses pensées. Il ne l'écoutait pas.

« Il y a quelque chose derrière tout ça… marmonna-t-il. »

C'était certain.

oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo

Julie Dupont regarda avec une certaine exaspération les escaliers qui se trouvaient devant elle. Elle inspira à bloc, et s'efforça de commencer le rituel quotidien qui était de traverser cet habituel escalier. Elle n'était pas de nature fainéante, pourtant. Julie avait toujours travaillé d'arrache pieds : son statut de première de classe, personne n'aurait été en capacité de le lui chiper, et il en a toujours été ainsi. Elle n'était pas un génie, simplement elle avait une volonté de faire admirable.

Dès ses six ans, elle avait voué une passion sans failles pour le Japon, personne ne saurait dire pourquoi exactement. Aussitôt qu'elle le put, elle s'installa dans l'une de ses villes les plus prospères. Elle avait un bon job, et faisait parti du jury de l'un des clubs les plus importants de la ville. Autant dire qu'à 18ans, sa situation était conforme à celle qu'elle le souhaitait et se l'exigeait : parfaite.

Elle enfonça la clef dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte. Son petit chez soi se dévoilait devant elle… impeccable. Devant ce décor, elle sourit. Oui, elle était fière du début de vie qu'elle s'était bâtie.

Fermant la porte dans un petit bruit, elle se dirigea vers le petit salon et s'assit sur le canapé. La jeune fille sortit un carnet de son sac, et chercha une page bien précise. Quand elle tomba dessus elle traça de son index un cercle invisible, sur quelques mots écrits de son écriture belle et bien soignée. Au milieu d'autres notes, cette phrase semblait ressortir plus que n'importe quelle autre.

_Il l'a appelé cinq fois « Naruto »._

Malgré son petit accent, elle maîtrisait à la perfection le japonais. Et, qu'elle sache, Naruto n'a jamais été un petit surnom affectif.

Dès que Julie tenait quelque chose qui la titillait, elle n'en démordait pas.

Lian Zapack et Kenzo Myrio ont passé l'examen à merveille. Elle s'en doutait. Il émanait une telle lumière de ces deux-là… Tak l'avait immédiatement repéré. Il était absolument enchanté par ces deux-là, avant même de les connaître ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Allant la trouver, il lui avait parlé pendant une demi-heure des deux garçons, les yeux pétillants. C'était bien le seul homme capable de parler autant de personnes qu'il n'a fait qu'apercevoir et échanger quelques mots. Le grand blond était son meilleur ami. On dirait que chaque chose le remplit de bonheur. S'il n'était pas gay, elle en serait probablement tombée amoureuse, d'ailleurs.

Tak leur avait donné un rendez-vous aussitôt. Ca les avait tous un peu surpris, mais convaincus par la description de Tak, on ne remit pas en cause sa décision. C'était comme ça, avec lui.

Bien leur en prit de ne rien objecter : personne n'avait été déçu. Ils ont passés l'examen à merveille, ç'en était poignant, presque troublant. Nul doute que les nouveaux membres étaient en or. Mais quelque chose clochait…

_Il l'a appelé cinq fois « Naruto »._

Totalement envoûtés par l'amour et la sincérité du couple, si ils avaient remarqué la même chose qu'elle, ils ne s'en soucièrent pas. Ils avaient d'ailleurs très probablement oublié ce détail. Mais pas elle.

« Lian Zapack… Kenzo Myrio… Qui êtes-vous, en fin de compte ? »

Personne ne lui répondit, évidemment. Peut-être Naruto était simplement un nom que le soi-disant Kenzo lui avait donné pour une raison précise et personnelle. Peut-être allait-elle droit dans le mur avec ses doutes. Elle resta là, à se creuser la tête, quand elle entendit sonner.

Se précipitant pour ouvrir, elle sauta dans les bras de son amie. L'une des premières personnes avec qui elle avait tissé des liens, dans cette ville à l'allure étrange et parfois déroutante. Peu à peu, ces liens étaient devenus profonds, et, malgré la différence d'âge, elles étaient un peu comme sœurs.

« Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle, ravie de la voir.

-A merveille. Le petit monstre m'a encore fait tourner bourrique, mais soit. Je ne le vois que deux semaines tous les trois mois, alors…

-Et pour les deux, là ?

-Lian et Kenzo ?

-Oui.

-Ah… Des phénomènes, ces deux-là.

- Raconte-moi donc, Mikoto, raconte-moi donc… »

oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo

(1)Mon français fait des merveilles…

(2)Donc demanda Naruto. Je précise. On sait jamais.

(3)Aaaarg, nooon, ne me tuez pas ! xD Avec une gamine, il FALLAIT que je sortes un truc débile…. Pas les tomates, non, pas les tomates…. (prend la sortie de secours et riant comme une débile)

(4)Aaaah, petit Naruto innocent… Mille fois désolée. C'est une belle stupidité, à l'état pure. Mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… xD

(5)Je vous l'accorde, c'est pas très délicat de ma part écrire de telles choses, mais… Niéh hé hé hé hé…

Voix off : L'auteur est momentanément en crise de connerie. Veuillez nous en excusez. Cet étrange état a un remède efficace : un coup sec derrière la nuque.

L'auteur : x-X (s'enfuit en courant)

oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo

Un chapitre un peu moins chouette que les autres, je trouve. J'espère simplement que je ne vous ai pas déçus. La suite bientôt, cette fois... ;)

La petite carnivore.


	7. Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière

**Dans la peau de son personnage**

Note : Je ne sais pas si on comprendra le titre… Bah, si quelques-uns restent un peu perplexes, je ferais une petite explication au prochain chap.

Note 2: Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi JE N'AI PAS PU ENREGISTRER DE DOCUMENTS DEPUIS DEUX SEMAINES ? C'est légérement frustrant... Ainsi, désolée de cet affreux retard. Pour le rattraper, je n'ai pas répondu au reviews que vous m'avez accordé, et je vais me dépêcher de poster un nouveau chapitre. Mais je vous remercie vraiment pour tous ces petits mots qui m'ont fait très plaisir, et qui m'encouragent.

Note 3 : Je vais tous vous jeter un froid. Navrée…

oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo

**Pensées de Naruto qui sont utiles de révéler**

_Pensées de Sasuke qui sont utiles de révéler._

Je précise "qui sont utiles de révéler", parce que les trucs comme "tiens, j'ai faim.", "il fait beau aujourd'hui.", "je prendrai bien un pomme", ou "fait frisquet, ici.", sont totalement inintéressants. Voilà voilà.

oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo

_**Chapitre 7**_

_**1 pas en avant, deux pas en arrière.**_

Deux jeunes attendaient stupidement que la porte devant eux s'ouvre toute seule. Ils avaient passé la journée à compléter leur scénario. En évitant bien évidemment le sujet de « et s'ils devaient encore s'embrasser ?», bien sûr. C'était un peu comme… tabou. Quelque chose que tous deux ont en tête, mais qu'aucun n'ose en dire un traître mot. D'un accord commun, ils avaient décidé de s'appeler respectivement Lian et Kenzo jusqu'à la fin de la mission, pour éviter de sortir maladroitement leur véritable nom. (s'ils savaient…)

« Tu crois qu'elle va s'ouvrir d'elle-même, ou… commença Naruto.

-Sonne, toi. T'es plus prêt de la sonnette. »

De fait, ç'était vrai. Légitimement, ce devait être au blond d'accomplir l'acte fatidique d'appuyer sur la sonnette (en fait, j'en rajoute un peu, j'ai connu plus fatidique, comme situation. Mais passons). Toutefois, l'envie de retarder le moment le tiraillait un peu.

« Ouais ouais, je sais. D'un point de vue purement technique, ce devrait être moi. En fait, t'as les boules, c'est ça ?

-…

-Roh bah c'est bon, dit-le !

-Mouais. Un peu.

-J'ai des cubes, tu veux qu'on échange ?

-Naruto, tu vas appuyer sur cette putain de sonnette avant que je te bouffes !! s'exclama Sasuke, exaspéré.»

**Aucun humour. Cas désespéré. **

« D'acc. J'y vais. Mais d'abord… »

**Bon. A trois, je lui demande.**

Petit silence.

**Un.**

_Quoi ? Pourquoi il ne sonne pas tout de suite ? _

**Deux.**

_Il a un plan foireux en tête à coup sûr._

**Trois.**

« Tu… me donnes la main ? »

Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, la main de Sasuke empoigna farouchement celle de son compagnon. (1)

_Ce n'était que ça…_

« Bien sûr.

-Pour la bonne réussite de la mission… bien entendu.

-… bien entendu, Naru... Lian. Bien entendu. »

Une pointe de regret et d'amertume était présente sur les derniers mots de l'Uchiwa. Bien entendu, « la bonne réussite de la mission »…

_Si tu savais, Naruto…_

Le blond finit (enfin) par appuyer sur cette fameuse sonnette, et la porte s'ouvrit presque aussitôt.

« Ah, Lian, Kenzo ! Nous vous attendions ! Entrez, je vous prie… »

Ils s'exécutèrent. L'entrée était la même, mis à part un nouveau vase. (2)

Les deux jeunes hommes suivirent Bartholomé qui les conduit à nouveau dans le salon. Les meubles avaient été remis en place. Plusieurs tables (en verre, évidemment) avaient été disposées çà et là avec plusieurs mets à faire saliver n'importe qui(3). Mis à part une jeune fille soigneusement bien habillée, la pièce était remplie d'hommes de tout âge. On allait de 18 à 60ans. Certains portaient des tenues très élégantes, d'autres plus décontractées. Malgré les doutes de Sasuke, Mikoto avait visé juste : ils étaient exactement habillé comme il le fallait.

Des conversations fusaient de tous les sens.

« Je suis quelqu'un de très cultivé. J'ai lu la bible, le coran, et une partie des textes bouddhistes de sidarta…

-Je compatie a ton sort... Moi aussi parfois j'me fais chier mais ça va, je m'occupe comme je peux aussi. »

« Je n'y crois pas qu'Arthur a fait ça à ma sœur !

-Ce n'était qu'un malentendu, à ce qu'il m'a dit, tu sais…

-Bien sûr. Il a trébuché sur Sylvie et ont fait l'amour accidentellement. Accident con.

-… »

« D'ailleurs, qui vole un oeuf...

-Remarque aussi que si ton neuf est un carré de trois par trois, dans un plan complexe, on a autant de un que de i, et donc autant de neuf que d'i. De fait, on a un neuf pour i…

-C'est vraiment pénible de te parler, tu sais ? »

« Ce n'est pas que ça me gêne de venir à sa fête, non ! Mais c'est vraiment loin… Honnêtement, ça me ferait mal au cul de venir.

-Moi ça me ferait mal aux pieds. »

« Tu sais Asahi, j'étais comme toi, avant : j'arrivais toujours en retard. Depuis, peu, j'ai mis un réveil en forme de gyrophare qui gueule un truc de psychopathe…

-Et c'est efficace ?

-Un peu, oui… J'ai tellement peur qu'il sonne que je me réveille avant pour l'éteindre, c'est grave ! »

A leur entrée, les tons baissèrent jusqu'à former un murmure, puis le silence total. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers les deux garçons. Un court instant, l'idée de profiter de toute cette belle attention pour sortir une stupidité made in Naruto traversa l'esprit du blond, mais les mots ne semblaient pas vouloir sortir, coincés dans sa gorge. Etrangement, ces regards braqués sur lui semblaient limiter toute intention de parler.

Quand à Sasuke, si cette attention le déstabilisait, il n'en laissait rien paraître. Son visage restait de marbre(4). Après tout, ç'était Sasuke, non ?

Alors est-ce pour se donner un peu de courage, ou pour illustrer ses dires, que le brun prit entoura fermement la taille du blondinet d'un de ses bras ?

« Bonsoir. Nous sommes les nouveaux membres… se présenta-t-il, tandis que Naruto s'étonnait toujours de se retenir contre sa volonté de dire une connerie. »

Et là, tous les membres à l'unisson, mis à part la jeune fille qui s'avérait évidemment être Julie Dupont, firent un geste plutôt étrange(5 !!). De la main droite, ils amenèrent l'index, collé au majeur tandis que tous les autres doigts étaient repliés, sur leurs lèvres. Puis ils abaissèrent la main de quelques centimètres, pour ensuite, toujours poing fermé mis à part l'index et le majeur, coller leur deux doigts sur la joue gauche. Ensuite, ils décalèrent leur main en la baissant, jusqu'à l'épaule gauche, tout en fermant complètement la main. Ils amenèrent après leur poing contre l'autre épaule, et pour finir placèrent leur main, en l'ouvrant en grand cette fois ci, sur le thorax. Le tout en plus ou moins quatre secondes.

« Euh… tenta lamentablement de placer le blond, un peu stupéfait.

-Lian ! Kenzo ! Les éléments clefs de notre petite soirée, s'exclama Asahi, en allant vers eux. »

Il leur fit un sourire radieux.

**Il est bon pour tourner une pub de dentifrice, celui-là…**

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a, l'autre, à regarder Naruto comme ça ?_

Le silence était remplacé par quelques murmures, qui cessèrent aussitôt que le beau brun d'Asahi prit à nouveau la parole, s'adressant à tous ses membres.

« Mes amis, nous commenceront la roïska après le petit apéritif qui est disposé ça et là(6). Nous espérons que vous vous entendrez à merveille avec ces deux jeunes hommes… »

Il parlait un peu comme un maître d'école à ses élèves...

« S'entendre avec Kenzo ? s'étonna le blond. Et puis pourquoi pas faire les yeux doux à un doberman, aussi ?

-S'entendre avec Lian ? répliqua le brun, les yeux lui jetant des éclairs. Et puis pourquoi pas demander à un calamar d'être capable de tenir une conversation civilisée ?

-C'est pas moi la brute, ici.

-Ni moi le singe.

-Dis, tu sais qu'est-ce qui te dis, le singe ?

-Par exemple qu'il vaudrait mieux baisser le ton… murmura Sasuke. »

Prenant compte de leur entourage, Naruto se tut. Puis rajouta quand même, à voix basse :

« N'empêche que c'est un exploit se s'entendre à peu près avec toi…

-Tu as fait bien plus que ça, non ? »

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, le brun déposa un baiser léger dans le cou de son équipier. Equipier dont les joues rosirent légèrement…

**C'est dans le but de la mission. Bien sûr.**

A quelques mètres d'eux, Julie rangeait son carnet dans son sac, puis se dirigea d'un pas léger et élégant, propice à toutes les demoiselles(7), vers les deux nouveaux. Elle s'arrêta dans son élan, voyant avec déception que Fred et Hieï les avaient atteint avant elle. Un peu frustrée, elle se dirigea vers un petit groupe pour attendre que son tour vienne.

« Salut ! Nous, nous sommes ici depuis cinq mois. Vous êtes les nouveaux juste après nous… dit un homme de vingt-et-un ans en se dirigeant vers eux, un petit sourire timide aux lèvres. Je m'appelle Fred. »

La personne à qui il tenait la main devait avoir quelques années de plus que lui, et contrairement à son ami, il affirmait une assurance presque arrogante.

« Moi, c'est Hieï. Alors ça vous plaît ici ?

-Oui. Copenhyzo est une ville vraiment simpa, répondit Naruto en souriant. Enfin, ya pas mal de gens un peu tordus, mais…

-… mais on s'habitue vite, jusqu'à s'en attacher. Je vous assure, plaça Fred d'une voix un peu basse, comme s'il osait à peine parler.

-Et sinon, vous habitez où, vraiment ? demanda Hieï. »

_# Pour ce qui est de votre véritable habitat… Evitez de dire que vous êtes de Konoha, tout le monde sait que c'est un village qui regorge de ninjas. #_

« Pourquoi ? grogna Sasuke. Tu veux nous livrer une pizza ?

-Euh, bah… Non. C'est juste que…

-En fait, je préfère les ramens, sans paraître exigeant ! dit Naruto, soucieux de ce qu'on pensait de son avis.

-Oui mais toi, Lian…

-Hé ! Oses dire que les ramens ne sont pas des mets absolument exquis !

-J'oses.

-Ah non ! Tu ne trahiras pas l'honneur des ramens, je ne peux pas le permettre ! s'exclama farouchement le chevalier des ramens. »

Fred et Hieï se regardèrent, un peu décontenancés.

« Ah oui ? Tu vas m'attaquer avec quoi ? Un sachet de nouilles instantanées ?

-Et pourquoi pas ? Ca peut faire très mal, un sachet de nouilles instantanées ! Ne te fie pas aux apparences !!

-Euh… Et sinon, qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à vous inscrire ?

-Alors là, je suis mal barré ! Je vais me faire couper en petits dés par un sachet de nouilles ! Je crains pour ma vie, pour le coup…

-Moques-toi, mauvaise langue ! répondit avec rage le blondinet.

-Mauvaise langue ? J'embrasse si mal ? demanda habilement le brun. »

Ce à quoi le blond répondit par un charmant grognement qui voulait tout dire.

**pour lui. Merde.**

_T'aurais au moins pu répondre à la question…_

« Bon, hé bien… on va vous laisser, hein… plaça avec maladresse Fred. Certains vont sûrement vouloir vous rencontrer aussi…

-…et nous voudrions pas vous prendre pour nous tous seuls ! compléta Hieï avec un petit rire. »

Les deux partirent avec la même pensée : « drôles de types ». Et ils avaient parfaitement raison.

oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo

Ainsi, Naruto et Sasuke firent connaissance de plusieurs personnes plus ou moins extravagantes, que l'auteur ne prendra pas la peine de conter pasque ça va faire beaucoup à dire et que c'est pas toujours très intéressant. A plusieurs reprises, ils firent quelques tentatives pour savoir ce qu'est la « roïska » dont avait parlé Asahi. Mais personne ne lui apporta de réponse, se contentant de changer habilement de sujet (ah, les vilains). Sauf peut-être la jeune femme, Julie Dupont, qui leur fournit un semblant d'éclaircissement à ce sujet. Une fille un peu étrange. Elle paraît plutôt banale, mais elle dégage une drôle d'impression qui impose le respect et la courtoisie.

« Bonsoir. Je suis l'un des membres du jury, je m'appelle Julie Dupont. »

Elle s'était avancée vers eux avec un mignon petit sourire.

« Salut, répondit vaguement Naruto, qui commençait à en avoir marre de toutes ces rencontres futiles. »

Sasuke, lui, porta un certain intérêt à la française. Elle l'intriguait, tout en l'attirant étrangement. Pas très grande, ces longs cheveux noirs qu'elle avait tressés la dernière fois cascadaient dans son dos, ornés d'un serre-tête d'un gris un peu triste. Elle portait une petite robe simple mais élégante, grise elle aussi, assortie avec soin avec ces ballerines et son sac à main. Elle n'était pas d'une beauté extraordinaire, mais ces traits fins, ces cheveux soigneusement lissés, et son teint de porcelaine, lui donnait un joli petit air de poupée.

« Alors… Comment vous sentez-vous avant la roïska ? En forme, j'espère ?

-Si nous savions ce que c'est, nous saurions probablement plus rassuré… commenta le brun. »

Julie sourit, d'un de ces sourires agaçants qui signifie « moi je sais ».

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Juste de quoi faire rajeunir les plus âgés d'entre nous, et amuser un peu les autres.

-C'est une épreuve de claquettes ? tenta cyniquement le blond.

-Pas exactement. Enfin, je ne sais pas, c'est toujours possible. Ca dépend de la chance.

-De la chance ? C'est quoi alors, un streap-poker ? reprit Naruto. »

_Oui ! Oui, oui ! _(8)

« Rien de bien méchant, ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est un peu comme un bizutage européen, en fait… Le CCG est un club bien vu, on ne vous fera pas de sales coups, ça ternirait sa réputation et son honneur, croyez-moi.

-Non. Moi, je ne vous crois pas. »

Et avec toute sa dignité (très) mal placée, le blondinet partit vers un groupe.

_C'est pas vrai… _

« Excusez-le, soupira Sasuke. Lian est toujours très franche, et parfois… un peu malpoli, disons.

-Ca ne fait rien. »

Elle le scruta de ses petits yeux bleu clair.

« C'est comme ça que vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr, acquiesca le brun avec franchise. Lian, c'est Lian.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûre… murmura le jeune femme.

-Pardon ? »

Elle lui fit un charmant sourire. Il n'avait pas entendu. Le saluant de la tête, elle partit vers un autre groupe, le laissant là.

Quand Sasuke tourna la tête là où Naruto était partit, le blond n'était plus là.

_Naruto… Où est-tu passé ? _

oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo

**Il est con, Sasuke. **

C'est à peu près la seule chose que Naruto était capable de se dire. Quand il a vu cette fille, là, Julie Dumachin… Complètement absorbé par la moindre syllabe qui s'échappe de ses lèvres.

**Vraiment con. **

Il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui. La cuisine où, il y a peu, il avait été invité à prendre un petit-déjeuner… Elle n'était pas très grande, mais quelques cuisiniers embauchés pour l'occasion s'agitaient dans tous les sens, jusqu'à lui donner le tournis.

Il s'effondra nonchalamment sur une chaise qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

**Tout ça pour un banquet ? Abusé… **

Il contempla ses pieds, l'air morose, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peut-être avait-il simplement envie de bouder…

**Ouais. Il est con, Sasuke. **

Luxen (9) Sinoko était de ceux qu'on nomme « un grand gaillard ». Il a toujours aimé la cuisine, à ses dix ans il préparait déjà avec plaisir des petits plats exquis. A présent, il excelle dans ce domaine, allant jusqu'à faire parti du CCSP, Club de Cuisine des Spécialités Japonaise. Un homme de 46ans, gentil, serviable, et très pointilleux en manière de présentation de ses plats. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ça, qui faisait sa particularité. Non, ce qui le distinguait, était surtout son vocabulaire… admirablement étendu en manière de vulgarités.

« Qu'est-ce qui fou là, ce trouffion ? »

Le jeune homme blond releva la tête.

« Jt'ai causé, hé papy ?

-Un peu de respect devant tes aînés, sale môme de m…

-C'est toi qui causes de respect ? Tu t'es vu causer ? T'es pas un peu taré, toi ? »

Ce à quoi le chef cuisinier, puisque la fanficeuse à stupidement oublié de préciser que ç'était lui, allait lui répliquer une joute verbale forte en poésie et délicatesse. Mais n'eut pas le temps, en voyant arriver un de ses cuisiniers porter un plateau de verre (ben tiens, surprenant, du verre. Je vais finir par faire une fixation dessus -.-) sur lequel figuraient des petits fours.

« Halte, mon gros ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous portes, là ? Tu veux pas leur faire bouffer ça, quand même ?

-Hum… Pardonnez-moi, mais c'est le but, Monsieur Sinoko…

-Abruti ! Regardes, enfin, regardes !! »

L'abruti en question détailla, une lueur d'inquiétude au fond des yeux, le plat qu'il s'apprêtait à rapporter. La nourriture disposée avait l'air délicieuse, pourtant… Où était le problème ?

**Qu'est-ce qui va nous faire, celui-là ? **

Avec milles précautions, le chef cuistot prit le plat des mains du garçon, et le posa sur la table devant Naruto.

« Il y a un putain de truc qui va pas, pas de doutes… Mais quoi, bordel de merde ? marmonna-t-il, les yeux plissés, fixant avec attention les pauvres petits fours qui ne demandait qu'à être mangés. »

**C'est ptêtre toi, qui va pas, mon grand… **

Petit silence tendu entre les trois personnes, dans lequel Luxen était plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Enfin, au bout de quelques secondes, le drôle de personnage remarqua ce qui le titillait : le nombre de petits fours différents n'étaient pas proportionnels…

« Je sais ! s'écria-t-il donc, faisant sursauter les deux autres au passage. »

Il aborda un sourire victorieux.

« J'ai trouvé la couille !

-Courage, plus qu'une… plaça cyniquement Naruto. »

Depuis cette anecdote, le blond ne put plus jamais retourner à la cuisine de la soirée. Peut-être avait-il vexé Luxen…

oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo

_Il est là ! _

« Lian ! »

L'Uchiwa, les bras croisés et la mine renfrognée, regardait avec mauvaise humeur le blond qui était sorti de la cuisine sous les milles insultes et jurons de Monsieur Sinoko.

« T'étais où, merde ?

-Mieux qu'ici, puisque loin de toi, plaça avec froideur le réceptacle du Kyuubi. »

Ces mots faisaient un peu mal à dire, étrangement. Au bout de sa langue, une sensation désagréable d'amertume le mit mal à l'aise, aussitôt sa réponse dite.

_Naruto… _

Sasuke serra les poings.

« Je t'emmerde, Lian. Je t'emmerde.

-Effectivement. »

_Arrête. S'il te plait, arrête. Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Arrête… _

« Kenzo, Lian. Pourrais-je vous parler, s'il vous plaît ? »

Asahi les regardait, sérieux pour une fois.

« Oui, répondit Sasuke.

-Suivez-moi, dans ce cas-là. »

Il les fit sortir du salon, pour prendre le grand escalier qui trônait dans l'entrée. Ils traversèrent un long couloir en silence, jusqu'à ce que le directeur du CCG les invite à entrer dans une pièce assez spacieuse, visiblement une chambre.

« Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Désolé de vous avoir fait monter pour ça, mais cette chambre est la seule pièce insonorisée de la maison. »

En effet, les murs étaient faits dans un étrange matériau.

« La roïska est un procédé qui existe dans la plupart des clubs de Copenhyzo. Elle se passe juste après l'acceptation au club, et juste avant qu'on apprenne aux nouveaux venus le signe commun à tous les membres. Il existe de très nombreuses variantes, mais celle du CCG est la roïska traditionnelle. Nous mettons un point d'honneur à procéder par l'originale.

Le concept est très simple : tous les membres écrivent une sorte de gage sur un papier, anonymement. Le jeu a deux limites : l'imagination et de le temps : la demande sur le papier ne doit pas prendre plus d'une heure. On peut noter n'importe quoi, tant que ce n'est ni fou, ni humiliant. Le nouvel inscrit, pioche dans un récipient, et se voit contraint d'effectuer la requête. Personne ne doit savoir ce que c'est. Il doit le faire, c'est tout. Parfois, le nouvel inscrit s'absente pendant une heure, puis revient en annonçant que ça y est, c'est fait. Parfois, il doit exécuter la demande devant les autres. A la fin, les autres papiers sont brûlés sans que l'on sache ce que l'on y avait écrit.

Ca paraît un peu léger, comme tradition… mais détrompez-vous. A l'origine un simple jeu pour enfant, ça prend un peu le rôle de « pacte de confiance » entre les membres. Le nouveau venu pourrait simplement ne rien faire pendant une heure puis dire l'avoir fait, personne ne pourra le remettre en cause. Mais après avoir fait ça, quel honneur, quel privilège, quel intérêt, d'entrer dans le club, s'il les a tous trahit ? Ceux qui font correctement le vœux formulé ont tissé comme il le fallait un lien entre eux et les membres : la confiance.

Celui qui subit la roïska se risque totalement au hasard, joue le jeu, donc en quelque sorte, s'intègre pour de bon au club. Si aujourd'hui, pratiquement tous nos clubs font jouer la roïska, ce n'est pas pour rien. Bien qu'il existe à présent de très nombreuses méthodes pour la roïska…

Voilà à quoi vous étiez censés être confronté. »

Il les fixa, guettant une réaction. Il n'en eut aucune.

« Dans notre club, l'un des deux amoureux pioche, puis le couple se voit contraint d'exécuter l'action, quelle qu'elle soit. Or, dans votre cas, cela ne se passera pas comme ça. Je vais vous demander de tricher. Peu importe ce que l'on vous demandera, ne faites pas ce qu'il y a d'inscrit. Soi-disant dans le but de la roïska, partez jusqu'à cette chambre. Sous l'un des oreillers se trouve une lettre. Elle vous donnera renseignements et instructions. Vous aurez pas mal de temps devant vous, après ça. Gérez-le comme vous le voulez. »

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête.

« Entendu, dirent-ils d'une même voix. »

oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo

_Dites-moi qui êtes-vous. _

« Qui a bien pu écrire ça ? marmonna Naruto tandis que Sasuke cherchait l'enveloppe sous l'un des deux oreillers. »

Ils s'étaient un peu calmés depuis l'étape de la pioche. Un peu…

« J'ai trouvé. »

Pour illustrer ses dires, le brun tenait une grande enveloppe blanche entre ses mains. Il l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvait deux documents : une lettre et une photo. La photo montrait un garçon avec les cheveux bouclés et noirs d'encre, qui souriait avec gaieté au photographe.

« Tu lis ?

-Ouais. "_Je m'appelle Asahi Shijûrô. Le probable futur maire de cette ville est Kem-Liu Shijûrô. Cherchez le point commun… Kem-Liu est mon père. Cette place est convoitée, c'est évident. Plus que l'on pourrait le penser. Probablement est-ce pour sa position plutôt enviable pour les ennemis de Konoha : elle est cachée par la forêt, mais à proximité de ce village. _

_Kem-Liu est non seulement un fin politique, mais a aussi un certain caractère… du fait, il ne fait plus aucun doute que d'ici la fin du mois, il sera maire. Sauf s'il abandonne sa campagne, ce qui engendra inévitablement un désordre dans l'organisation administrative et donc un affaiblissement de la ville. S'attaquer à mon père ne rime à rien, il est bien protégé, et même s'il l'on arrive, dans le cas peu probable, à le blesser, il ne démordra pas de son objectif…Il a une volonté de fer. _

_Ainsi, la cible la plus évidente, la plus facile, c'est moi. Si l'on me fait quoique ce soit à cause de lui, mon père abandonnera automatiquement la campagne. Il est évident que l'on compte s'en prendre à lui par mon intermédiaire. Mais ce n'est pas tout… tout le monde sait que le fils du futur maire est le fondateur du CCG, et sort depuis longtemps avec Teiji Hirazuke ; ci-joint une de ses photos. Tei revient dans trois jours de son voyage au village du Sable. On peut très bien m'atteindre aussi par lui, et donc toucher aussi de cette façon Kem-Liu (qui s'entend bien avec, d'ailleurs). C'est pour ça que vous êtes là, ninjas. Nous protéger par tous les moyens possibles, jusqu'à la nomination définitive de mon père… _

_Asahi Sijûro, Directeur du CCG._

_(ps : Pas un mot à personne. Seul Bartholomé sait.)" ._

-D'acc… marmonna le blond. Bon, bah on se retrouve dans le salon dans un quart d'heure, disons.»

Sur ce, il s'apprêta à sortir de la chambre, histoire de mettre ses pensées en ordre.

_Ne fuis pas ! _

Une main le retint par le bras.

« Lian. Tu me fais quoi, là ? La tête ? Tu n'as pas passé l'âge, dis ? »

Il se reçut un regard noir.

« J'en connais une certainement plus mature que moi, et ainsi à la hauteur de tes attentes. »

**Pourquoi je dis ça ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre ? Quel con. **

La main qui le tenait l'entraîna à se rapprocher du brun. Le blond se laissa faire. Sasuke plongea ses yeux noirs dans ceux de Naruto, et rapprocha son visage.

« Lian… »

**Non. Non. **

De ses deux mains, le réceptacle de Kyuubi repoussa l'Uchiwa.

« Non, Sasuke. Je ne suis pas Lian. Je suis Naruto, tu te rappelles ? Naruto. Lian n'existe pas. »

Ces paroles étaient dures, froides, cassantes. Cruelles, aussi. La porte se referma sans bruit, et laissa Sasuke seul dans cette grande chambre vide. Seul, avec une petite pression sur son cœur. Etrange, cette sensation. Etrange, et douloureuse, aussi.

Sasuke serra les poings, tête baissée.

_Lian n'existe pas. Lian n'existe pas. Lian n'existe pas. _

La réalité est froide. Et puis, d'ailleurs, même…

_Mon âme est froide. _

oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo

(1)Sasuke : Entre nous, « farouchement », est-ce le mot ?

L'auteur : Jsais pas. Je trouvais que ça faisait bien, moi.

(2)Naruto : Hein ? Bah pourquoi « un nouveau vase » ? C'est quoi, la subtilité ? Hein, hein, hein ?

Sasuke : …

L'auteur : …

Le reste du monde : …

(3)Dont du poulet farci. Oui parce qu'il y avait du poulet far-çi, et du poulet far-là… xD

Sasuke : Privée de Gad Elmaleh pendant une semaine. Ca te monte à la tête et tu sors ses conneries dans tes fics.

L'auteur : Maiiiieuuuuh… T.T

(4)Naruto : Ouais. Con comme une pierre, quoi…

Sasuke : Je vais le tuer…

(5)Alors là, suivez bien… Faites le geste en même temps que lire, ce sera plus compréhensible. Et pis comme ça, si quelqu'un passe devant vous en vous voyant comme ça, vous aurez l'air un peu bête et ce sera marrant comme tout (sourire d'ange)

(6)Comme le poulet farci !!

Sasuke : Ok. Encore un coup comme ça et je te bâillonne.

L'auteur : Tu me bâillonnes et je te fais le coup des bizounours.

(7)Sasuke, jetant un regard lourd de sous-entendus sur l'auteur : Hem hem HEM…

L'auteur : Bon. Puisque tu ne sais pas te calmer…

(8).. je te fais passer pour le pervers de service ! Gné hé hé hé… xD

Sasuke : Je te hais.

(9)Ai décidé d'utiliser les pseudos des reviewers quand jsuis en panne d'idée de noms… Suis très fière de mon idée… xD

Naruto : Ya pas de quoi… -.-

oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo

La petite carnivore. 


	8. La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants

**Dans la peau de son personnage**

Note 1: Pour compenser le retard et les non-réponses au review... voici le chapitre suivant tout de suite. Jsuis pardonnée... ?

Note 2: Pas de nouveaux chapitres avant un petit bout de temps, je pars en vacances. Alors, hé bien... Vous pouvez faire marcher votre imagination et imaginer la suite de vous-même jusqu'à mon retour... Niark :D

Note 3: Possibilité de me dire le fond de votre pensée au sujet de la suite dans une review ! Je suis preneuse, et... curieuse de voir la tournure des événements de votre point de vue !

_**Chapitre 8**_

_**La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants.**_

« Et après la roïska ? Après ?

-Ben… On nous a apprit le signe.

-Sérieux ? Et c'est quoi ? s'extasia une femme aux cheveux bruns et courts, l'air joyeux. »

D'un bel ensemble, Naruto et Sasuke exécutèrent ce qu'on leur avait apprit : le signe du club. C'était quelque chose d'un peu étrange, que tous les clubs aient leur signe particulier. Déjà que le coup de la roïska, c'est un peu louche. Mais…

« Vous avez encore beaucoup à apprendre de Copenhyzo. Elle n'a pas finit de vous surprendre…, avait sagement déclaré Iroshi Matsu, le plus vieux du jury. »

De la main droite, ils amenèrent l'index, collé au majeur tandis que tous les autres doigts étaient repliés, sur leurs lèvres. Puis ils abaissèrent la main de quelques centimètres, pour ensuite, toujours poing fermé mis à part l'index et le majeur, coller leur deux doigts sur la joue gauche. Ils décalèrent leur main en la baissant, jusqu'à l'épaule gauche, tout en fermant complètement la main. Ils amenèrent après leur poing contre l'autre épaule, et pour finir placèrent leur main, en l'ouvrant en grand cette fois ci, sur le thorax. La manœuvre était simple comme tout, et une fois comprise se faisait plutôt rapidement.

« Woaaah ! La chance, de pouvoir faire ça ! Nous, notre signe est beaucoup moins… cool. »

Pour illustrer ses dires, la réceptionniste appuya la main contre son front, l'abaissa jusqu'aux lèvres, la fit décaler à sa droite, toujours collée au visage, tout en fermant le poing mis à part l'index qui resté tendu. L'index passa horizontalement sur ses lèvres, puis se redressa pour se presser dessus, comme on demande un peu de silence, ou de préserver un secret.

« On aurait pu trouver mieux, c'est vrai… confia Mikoto, un peu honteuse. Mais on ne s'est pas trop cassé la tête. Bref, et après ? Que s'est-il passé ? se reprit-elle, retrouvant son vigourisme.

-Après… Ben on a un peu parlé avec les gens, tout ça, quoi… plaça Naruto, qui n'avait pas particulièrement envie de parler.

-"Tout ça, quoi " ?

-Oui, "tout ça, quoi"… On peut avoir les clefs, maintenant ? »

Elle leur fit un charmant sourire. D'habitude, elle ne terminait pas son service si tard. Mais là, elle avait aimablement insisté auprès de sa collègue pour faire quelques heures supplémentaires, afin de les coincer. Cette histoire l'amusait plutôt bien. C'était dommage qu'ils s'enfuient si tôt, mais elle ne pouvait pas les retenir.

« Vraiment, il va falloir m'en dire plus, quand même. Pour un petit résumé, c'est un petit résumé, dis donc…

-C'est tout ce que nous avons pour la soirée… marmonna le brun, toujours morose depuis la lecture de la lettre d'Asahi. »

Elle les fixa, un de ses sourcils relevé. Qu'avaient-ils, tous les deux ? Bah… Ils doivent juste être un peu abattus par la soirée. Peut-être que la roïska avait-elle été épuisante.

« D'acc, je vous les donne, ces clefs… N'oubliez pas mon cours de 15h, demain, hé les grognons !

-Oui Mikoto… »

Sasuke prit les clefs d'un geste sec et partit à la suite du blond qui s'était déjà retiré sur un petit « bonsoir » bargouiné dans sa barbe(1).

Il le laissa prendre ses distances, après tout, quelle importance ? C'était Sasuke, qui avait les clefs, le blond se devra bien d'attendre à la porte.

« Passe une bonne fin de soirée, lança-t-il à la réceptionniste en prenant les escaliers.

-Toi aussi, Sasuke !

-Ca, ça m'étonnerait… grommela-t-il. »

La soirée en elle-même n'avait pas été bien méchante. Le club était décidemment sympa. La plupart des membres étaient très ouverts, et la variété des styles et mentalités donnait une allure détonante au CCG. Le buffet était excellent, il avait entendu dire qu'un chef cuisinier qui n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche avait été embauché pour l'occasion, lui et sa bande. Asahi était visiblement un amoureux de la bonne cuisine, et il était rare de le voir sans une gâterie à la main.

L'apprentissage du signe avait probablement été le meilleur moment. Quand tous s'appliquaient à leur expliquer de la meilleure façon de procéder, ça en avait quelque chose de touchant. C'est peut-être à ce moment là, qu'il avait comprit qu'un club n'était pas juste un regroupement de plusieurs personnes avec un point ou un but commun. A Copenhyzo, c'était un peu autre chose. Une sensation d'affection l'avait prise par surprise, comme ça, pour tous ces gens qu'il ne connaissait presque pas et qui ne le connaissait presque pas, mais qui s'évertuaient à leur montrer la bonne façon de faire le signe. Ils en mettaient tous un point d'honneur, c'était un peu stupide, mais touchant, vraiment. Même pour le bloc de glace qu'était Sasuke. Enfin, le bloc de glace… Qui commençait sérieusement à fondre… d'une façon totalement pitoyable.

« Ah bah enfin, râla Naruto, en l'apercevant.

-C'est bon… »

Il enfonça la clef dans la serrure (avec un peu plus de brutalité qu'il ne l'aurait voulu), et ouvrit.

« Aaaah, jsuis mort ! annonça le blond en se jetant sur le lit. »

Il prit un oreiller comme doudou, et ferma les yeux.

« C'était pas si terrible que ça, en fait… murmura-t-il doucement, plus pour lui-même.

-Mh. Je vais me changer.

-Trompe-toi pas de portes… plaça avec amusement Naruto, à qui la présence douillette du lit lui avait redonnée joie de vivre.

-Ta gueule, le cancre. »

Le blondinet rouvrit les yeux. Ca faisait longtemps que Sasuke ne l'avait plus appelé ainsi. Il lui avait prouvé sa valeur à plusieurs reprises. Il avait tant et tant travaillé pour arriver à ce stade. Maintenant, il était fort, ç'était irréfutable. Mais l'insulte était toujours aussi blessante. Pourquoi le brun lui avait-il dit ça ? C'était simplement méchant, stupidement méchant. La chose avait été dite, ou plutôt crachée avec mépris, purement dans le but de lui faire du mal. Ils en étaient donc toujours à là… ?

Il se redressa. Sasuke était déjà dans la salle de bain.

C'est vrai que lui-même n'avait pas été cool, dans la chambre d'Asahi, là… Il avait agit comme ça, bêtement. Par peur ? Par refus ? Par… par quoi, au juste ?

Après tout, il l'avait ptêtre blessé, tiens. Bah, ça fait rien. Ce n'est que Sasuke, non ? Sasuke récemment devenu pas mal par un sombre miracle, mais Sasuke quand même. Sasuke qui l'avait beaucoup énervé avec sa subite fascination pour Julie Dupont, mais Sasuke quand même. Donc oui, ça fait rien. Et puis demain, ils visiteront la ville, et ça ira mieux. Demain.

Quand le brun revint changé, Naruto dormait déjà, tout habillé, en boule sur le lit.

oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo

On sonne. On sonne, à 6h ? A 6h ? Pardon ? C'est possible, de sonner à 6h, chez les gens honnêtes qui paient religieusement leurs impôts ? Julie se redressa avec lenteur. Elle fixa, morose, sa couette.

« De qui se moque-t-on ? grogna-t-elle. »

Chaussant ses chaussons, elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, tout en mettant la main devant sa bouche, même s'il n'y avait personne. Elle prit au passage son peignoir de soie bleu clair, assorti à son pyjama, et l'enfila tout en se dirigeant d'un pas mal assuré vers l'entrée.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil contre sa porte. L'œil de bœuf montrait une de ses amies, tenant à la main un gosse.

« Allons bon, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Mikoto ? »

La jeune fille ouvrit, toujours un peu ensommeillée. Curieusement, ses cheveux étaient presque parfaits, même si elle sortait du lit. Vêtue de simples vêtements de nuit, Julie Dupont restait quand même impeccable.

« Bonjour, ma puce ! Tu vas bien ?

-Bonjour, Mikoto. Entre, marmonna-t-elle. Tu es bien matinale.

-Ah ! Je suis navrée, ma chérie ! Réunion urgente du Club de Magie, notre directeur a trouvé un tour absolument fascinant, à ce qu'il paraît. Il est de toute urgence de nous le montrer, apparemment. Seulement, mon cousin est parti cette nuit et n'en est pas revenu. C'est tout lui, ça. Il reviendra sûrement tard dans la matinée, et je ne peux pas laisser la puce toute seule…

-La puce ? »

Les petits yeux noirs de Julie se baissèrent vers la fillette qui la regardait d'un air malicieux.

« Je m'appelle Ayu, déclara-t-elle d'une voix terriblement mignonne.

-Je peux te la laisser jusqu'à la fin de la réunion, s'il te plaît ? Elle ne durera pas trop longtemps, ne t'inquiète pas ! Pour ce qui est de Lian et Kenzo, j'ai pas pu leur en tirer grand-chose, j'en saurais plus à 15, sûrement ! Ah, tu me rends une fière chandelle, ma chérie ! Merci énormément ! déballa Mikoto à une vitesse impressionnante, tout en collant un bisou sonore sur la joue de son amie.

-Ah. »

Elle ne pouvait rien dire plus. Tout en gratifiant la petite fille d'un « soit sage, Ayu, je reviens vite », son amie partie avec empressement.

Le regard de Julie n'avait pas quitté le visage de la gamine.

« Aloooors, on joue à quoiiii ? »

La jeune femme soupira. Ca n'allait pas être un début de matinée facile.

oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo

« Alleeeeeeeer, lèves-toi ! »

Sasuke se retourna dans ses couvertures.

« Dégages.

-Mais enfiiin, on a toute la matinée devant nous ! Zou, debout !

-Grmmmblbl… Il est quelle heure ?

-6h, un peu plus.

-Ca va pas, de me réveiller à cette heure ? On n'a pas souvent l'occas de dormir tard, alors lâches-moi.

-Pas question. Je veux connaître Copenhyzo.

-Connais-la tout seul. »

La fin justifie les moyens. Le brun se retrouva dépourvu de couvertures.

« Non. Avec toi. »

Le ton était catégorique. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Depuis quand Naruto se levait dans la joie et la bonne humeur ? Depuis quand Naruto voulait visiter une ville avec l'Uchiwa ?

Le brun se redressa, marmonnant qu'il s'était réveillé dans un monde parallèle.

« Je t'attends dehors, à l'entrée ! N'oublie pas de prendre les fringues de Mikoto ! déclara le blond. »

Sur ce, la porte claqua. Il se laissa retomber aussitôt.

« Naruto… Tu m'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs. »

oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo

La fillette n'en finissait pas. Elle parlait, parlait, parlait… Balançant ses jambes au-dessus d'une des chaises de la cuisine, Ayu ponctuait son récit de grands gestes explicatifs. Julie écoutait distraitement d'une oreille, tout en préparant le petit-déjeuner… à l'européenne, évidemment.

Même s'il elle était complètement adaptée au Japon, elle gardait ses habitudes de petits déjeuners à la française. La cuisine japonaise était délicieuse, certes. Surtout celle d'un certain cuisinier ami d'Asahi, un Luxen Sinoko. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nostalgique de la nourriture française. Depuis peu, elle avait repéré une boutique spécialisée dans ces aliments, et elle était à présent une de ses grandes clientes.

« Tu veux de la confiture de fraises, dans ta baguette ? Ou du beurre ? Ou autre chose ?

-Confiture de groseilles, ya pas ?

-Non, Ayu… Désolée.

-Maiiiis, moiiii je veux à la groseiiiilleuuuh….

-Alors ce sera fraise…. marmonna Julie, ouvrant le couvercle du pot de confiture. »

La petite fille, voyant qu'avec la jeune femme il était inutile d'insister, continua ses babillages. Elle en était à parler de son village.

« Ouaiiis, vraiment, Konoha, c'est le meilleur village de tooout le monde, tout entier ! »

Etalant soigneusement la confiture, Julie soupira discrètement. Elle aimait plutôt bien les enfants, pourtant. Mais n'allait-elle donc jamais se taire ?

« Il a une graaande histoire, et tout et tout ! »

La voilà qui racontait avec plaisir l'histoire de son fier village, que l'on lui avait fait apprendre par cœur, par ses maîtres d'école.

« … et puiiis après ça, ya eut l'histoire du méchant démon, là… Kyuu… Kyuu… Attends, je vais trouver. »

Une minute de silence. Une minute de fraîcheur, qui lui parut comme une délicieuse brise de vent au visage, pendant une longue après-midi d'été.

« Kyuubi, voilà !! »

Et elle était repartie… Julie en était à sa troisième tartine de confiture. Ca devrait suffir à la gamine, ça.

« … et donc, il a été scellé dans un bébé ! Dans Naruto, même ! Il est connu au village, Naruto ! C'est même lui, qui a voulut qu'on le dise aux autres, l'histoire du sceau, tout ça, même si les gens, hé bah ils étaient méchants avec lui pour ça… »

La jeune femme bondit littéralement de sa chaise, lâchant le couteau qui tomba à terre dans un petit bruit. Elle colla ses mains à plats sur la table et se pencha vers la gamine.

« Naruto, tu dis ? Tu as bien Naruto ? »

oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo

« Ah ! Bah t'as traîné, dis donc !

-Mh.

-Alors, récapitulons un peu les choses ! »

Ca aussi ç'était nouveau, Naruto qui récapitule. Vraiment, quel personnage surprenant.

Tout en marchant un peu au petit bonheur la chance, le blond parlait, suivit du brun à qui il lui avait chopé la main.

« Nous sommes arrivés dans ville où la mission doit se dérouler. Nous nous sommes infiltrés au club, et avons prit connaissance exacte de ce que l'on attend de nous. Nous savons déjà qui est la première personne à protéger, et la deuxième arrive après-demain. Nous avons commencés à nous adapter à la ville, sympathisant avec l'une de ses habitants. A propos d'elle, il va falloir trouver un pressing, parce que moi, j'ai carrément dormi sur ses fringues(2). On a de la veine, aujourd'hui, on a la journée libre ! Ainsi, on va s'adapter au mieux à la ville, en la visitant… dans le cadre de la mission, bien entendu ! »

Il lui adressa un petit clin d'œil, auquel Sasuke ne put que rougir en réponse. Pourtant, il ne devrait pas. Hier, Naruto l'avait blessé. Il lui avait fait du mal. Il l'avait repoussé. Mais non, la seule chose que put faire le brun, c'est baisser la tête pour cacher son rougissement, et serrer un peu plus fort la main de son coéquipier. Tout en espérant fort, très fort, que jamais, et au grand jamais, le blond ne lui lâche la main.

Un chien passa tranquillement derrière eux, réjouit. En ce qui le concerne, la récolte d'informations était accomplie.

oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo

_Un peu après…_

Deux de ses plus grandes qualités étaient la discrétion et la vitesse. C'est ainsi que le bouledogue arriva très vite, bien plus vite qu'un humain aurait pu le faire, jusqu'à Konoha. Mais il ne passa pas aussi tranquillement avec Sakura. Elle l'attrapa par la peau du cou en le voyant passer.

« Hé bien, n'est-ce pas l'un des chiens de Kakashi, que je vois là ? »

Deux yeux canins la fusillèrent du regard.

« C'est bien toi qu'il utilise pour les missions d'information, n'est-ce pas ? D'où reviens-tu ? »

Silence. La jeune fille aurait très bien put hausser les épaules, le reposer à terre, et continuer son chemin. En rester là, car elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, et qu'elle était très respectueuse du règlement. Mais le chien était mal tombé. Aujourd'hui, par une superbe journée de vendredi 19, elle avait réussit sa technique spéciale. Elle eut beaucoup, beaucoup de mal, mais elle y était arrivée.

« Alors ? J'attends. »

Le bouledogue la fixa. Après tout, ç'était l'élève de son maître, pas trop de danger.

« De Copenhyzo.

-Copenhyzo, dis-tu ? »

Elle réfléchit deux secondes.

« Alors tu y étais pour Naruto et Sasuke. Ah ! ce Kakashi-sensei qui s'inquiète, tiens donc… Je le pensais plus confiant, à ce sujet, pourtant. Bref… »

Elle planta son regard dans les yeux du canin.

« Que sais-tu, dis-moi ? »

Quelques instants après, emportée par un élan de volonté, de bonne humeur, et d'envie de bouger, dû à la réussite de sa technique, Sakura se dirigeait vers cette fameuse ville d'un pas ferme, fredonnant le dernier tube de Priscillia, talonnée par les anges qui gémissait en se plaquant les mains sur les oreilles, maudissant ce supplice.

Le bouledogue allait devoir transmettre un petit détail en plus à son maître… « Petit » détail ?

oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo

_Un peu avant… (pasque l'auteur n'est pas très ordonnée dans sa tête, mais c'est pas de sa faute, alors faut être gentillet avec elle…)_

« C'est grand Copenhyzo.

-Mh.

-Vraiment grand. Très simpa, mais très grand.

-Mh.

-Ah ! notre petit village paraît bien petit à côté de ça, hein ?

-Mh.

-Oui, ya pas à dire, c'est grand, Copenhyzo.

-En fait, tu essaies de me dire qu'à force de nous traîner partout, tu nous a paumé ?

-… »

Le blond fixa ses pieds, un petit sourire d'excuse au bord des lèvres.

« Ouais, c'est un peu ça, quoi. »

Arrêt sur image. Voyons plus profondément la scène qui s'offre à nous…

Deux jeunes hommes perdus au beau milieu d'une grande ville dont il sont chargés de protéger le fils du futur maire et son petit ami. L'un a perdu l'autre d'une façon pitoyablement stupide. L'autre s'est laissé faire d'une façon minablement docile. Le blond, qui s'avère s'appeler Naruto, mais que l'on se doit d'apeller Lian pour conserver sa couverture, n'avait pas trop l'air gêné de la situation. En fait, elle l'amusait plus qu'autre chose. Le brun, qui s'avère s'appeler Sasuke, mais que l'on se doit d'apeller Kenzo pour conserver sa couverture, avait l'air assez ennuyé de la situation. En fait, elle ne l'amusait pas du tout.

Le dit-Kenzo portait d'une façon très classe (c'est-à-dire nonchalamment sur son épaule, avec un petit air cool qu'on les Uchiwa de naissance) un sac contenant deux chemises et deux pantalons, qui n'attendaient que d'être lavés. Pouvaient toujours attendre un bout de temps, ceux-là. Il y avait problème plus préoccupant.

Intéressons à présent de plus près aux opportunités de Sasuke. D'un point de vue extérieur, il y a plusieurs possibilités d'actions qui s'offrent à lui. La fanficeuse vous propose de les énumérer, afin de mieux comprendre la situation dans laquelle les deux protagonistes se trouvent.

1- Sortir un kunaï planqué dans sa super-poche-secrète-de-la-mort-qui-tue-mais-c'est-stupide-puisque-la-mort-par-définition-ça-tue et menacer d'une voix très grave et très profonde, un peu comme Dark Vadore mais sans son tuba, qu'il a tout intérêt à retrouver le chemin le plus rapidement possible s'il ne veut pas avoir la gorge tranchée.

2- Lui poser la question hautement philosophique que l'auteur se pose couramment : si Superman est si intelligent, pourquoi met-il un slip au-dessus de son pantalon ?

3- L'embrasser fougueusement, avec tout le romantisme et la passion qu'il faut, les pétales de cerisiers qui tombent autour, le violon qui joue un morceau poignant, et les spectateurs derrière l'écran de cinéma qui en pleurent de bonheur.

4- Attendre bêtement que quelque chose arrive. N'importe quoi, mais que quelque chose arrive. Genre que Madonna vienne leur serrer la main, ou qu'un aigle chasseur prenne les cheveux de Naruto pour un lapin qui aurait trop forcé sur le curry.

5- Soupirer pour illustrer le malheur qui l'accable, et demander d'une voix froide « bravo. et maintenant ? », ce qui peut lui donner un genre très stylé. S'il se passe la main dans les cheveux en même temps, c'est niquel.

6- Lui confier un de ses plus gros soucis : lorsqu'il mange des Nesquick, il a un mal fou à ne pas établir de lien entre le lapin sur la boite et la forme des céréales.

7- Sortir de sa poche (vous savez, la super-poche-secrète-de-la-mort-qui-tue-mais-c'est-stupide-puisque-la-mort-par-définition-ça-tue) son Nimbus 2000 et s'envoler dans les airs, la baguette en l'air (3), pour défier le terrible Voldemort, euh pardon, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom(4).

Le conseil a voté ! (c'est à dire des personnes très qualifiées pour ce genre de situations, et sûres de savoir quoi faire. c'est à dire une abrutie qui s'amuse avec un rien. c'est à dire la fanficeuse)

1- 0 voix.

2- 1 voix. (c'est vrai quoi, cette fichue question me hante jours et nuits.)

3- 5 voix

4- 0 voix

5- 2 voix

6- 0 voix.

7- 3 voix.

La question à se poser, est : s'il n'y a qu'un seul membre du conseil, pourquoi y a-t-il onze votes ? La réponse est classée top secret(5).

Mais peu importe, puisque….

Fin de l'arrêt sur image. Reprises des actions.

« Parbleu ! N'est-ce pas deux de mes connaissances que je vois là ? »

Les deux connaissances en question se tournèrent vers l'homme qui parlait.

« Le guide ! s'exclama Naruto, tout sourire d'avoir retrouvé un pote.

-Ca, c'est parce que la stupide fanficeuse a prononcé le nom du salaud dans Harry Potter. Fallait bien qu'un sale coup nous arrive… marmonna Sasuke.

-Jeunes damoiseaux ! Allons, comment vous portez-vous ? »

Il leur fit une (ridicule) petite courbette, et Naruto tenta (lamentablement) de l'imiter.

« En fait, nous sommes un peu paumés…expliqua le blond.

-Je vois. Quel est le lieu que vous cherchiez à atteindre ?

-Bah. Un truc pour laver du linge, quoi… »

L'homme fit mine de réfléchir. Sasuke priât pour qu'à ce moment là, quelque chose de terrible, affreux, abominable, très cruel, lui arrive. Mais non, rien. Cruelle injustice, n'est-il pas ?

« Je pense savoir où se trouve un pressing, pas loin d'ici. Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de me suivre… »

Sasuke, lui, voulait pas du tout se donner cette peine. Mais il n'eut pas trop le choix que de se résigner à suivre son faux petit ami. Le gigolo et la tornade blonde se parlaient gaiement, comme deux vieux amis qui se recroisent par hasard à un barbecue.

oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo

D'un pas rapide, Julie sortait de son appartement, après avoir attendu impatiemment que Mikoto reprenne Ayu. Ils avaient empruntés des vêtements à Mikoto, et la voyaient en début d'après-midi. Peut-être les croiserait-t-elle vers le pressing le plus proche de leur hôtel… Elle avait toujours eut de la chance. Elle finira bien par les trouver. Dans son sac, son calepin bougeait au rythme de son allure vive et pressée. Il y avait quelques pages noircies en plus.

oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo

Ils marchaient donc ainsi depuis une ou deux minutes (enfin un des trois traînaient plutôt des pieds derrière en tirant la tronche, plutôt que de marcher à proprement parler. Quelqu'un dans la salle a-t-il deviné de qui il s'agit ?), quand Naruto s'arrêta.

Le brun arriva à sa hauteur et l'interrogea du regard. Le crétin en costume s'arrêta à son tour et se retourna, surprit.

« Hé bien ? Y aurait-il obstacle à notre marche ? demanda-t-il. »

Le blond serra les dents et fixa un point. Sasuke suivit son regard. Julie Dupont, dans une petite robe mignonne à croquer, allait droit vers eux, d'un pas déterminée, et un sourire inquiétant aux lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous veut, celle-là ? marmonna l'Uzumaki, pas franchement sautillant de joie à la vision de cette fille. Comment est-elle capable de nous retrouver dans cette fichue ville ? »

C'est le bordel dans cette fic, vous trouvez pas ? Bref… Ils la laissèrent aller jusqu'à eux.

« Bonjour à vous deux. Pourrais-je vous parler quelques minutes ? J'en ai pour très peu de temps. »

Ils se regardèrent.

« Attendez, on se concerne, déclara Naruto. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Kenzo ?

-C'est demandé très poliment…

-Exact. C'est louche, non ?

-Ben…

-Trop louche, même. Beaucoup trop louche, n'est-ce pas ?

-Li…

-Après lourdes hésitations, la conclusion est la suivante : la réponse à votre requête est un regrettable Non. Veuillez réitérer votre demande ultérieurement, le coupa le blond. »

Le brun, un peu gêné par le comportement de son compagnon, s'apprêta à prendre la parole, quand l'Uzumaki le coupa à nouveau.

« Bon, ben on y va, oui ? »

Il prit d'autorité la main de Sasuke et voulut repartir, lorsque Julie murmura d'une voix douce et claire :

« Si j'étais vous, je ne ferais pas ça… Naruto. »

Le temps se figea quelques secondes. Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent, et il lâcha lentement la main de son équipier.

« Par...don, Mademoiselle ? demanda Sasuke. »

Une des qualités de la française était de ne pas être du genre à tourner autour du pot.

« Le soi-disant Lian s'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, c'est un ninja de classe moyenne, même si tout Konoha, votre village, sait qu'il mérite d'être dans une classe supérieur, commença-t-elle à débiter avec l'air de celle qui connaît sa leçon sur les bouts de doigts. Il est le réceptacle d'un démon ravageur nommé Kyuubi, ce qui lui a causé nombreux rejets… mais aussi une force considérable. Depuis peu, c'est lui-même qui demande à ce que la fin de Kyuubi, auparavant déformée, soit racontée sans contrefaçons aux enfants. Un très beau geste, si vous voulez mon avis. Vous, Monsieur Uchiwa, ça n'a pas été trop difficile non plus de savoir votre identité. N'est-ce pas vous avoir affirmé faire partie d'une équipe ? L'autre membre, une certaine Sakura, est une fille. Sasuke Uchiwa ne pouvait être que vous. Vous êtes l'un des derniers membres de la haute lignée des Uchiwa, malheureusement tuée presque entièrement par votre grand frère Itachi. Vous aussi, vous êtes considérablement fort, d'autant plus avec le pouvoir du sharigan. »

Elle les fixa quelques secondes, tous deux frappés de mutisme.

« Oui, d'après Ayu, vous êtes vraiment de très bon ninjas. Mis à part la petite faute professionnelle de Monsieur Uchiwa, ou plutôt les cinq petites fautes professionnelles, je me serais totalement fait avoir, moi aussi. Je suis plutôt impressionnée, en fait. Tout dans vos gestes et faits indiquait un véritable couple, et vous êtes visiblement de bons comédiens. J'aurais pensé que vous aurez laissé glisser quelques maladresses, lors des essayages. Mais non, rien. Oui vraiment, quel dommage d'avoir appelé Monsieur Uzumaki par son vrai prénom lors de l'examen. Quel dommage… Vous faisiez vraiment un couple génial, c'est tellement décevant que ce ne soit qu'une plate comédie. »

Elle soupira bruyamment, dégoulinante de faux-semblants.

« Vous avez déjà dû voir la filleule de Mikoto, non ? Hé bien elle n'en donne pas l'air, mais c'est une excellente élève. Elle sait énormément de choses sur les ninjas, tout ça. C'est ce qu'elle veut devenir, plus tard. Je lui ai promit de vous faire revoir. Mais je parle, je parle… Vous avez certainement un petit quelque chose à me dire, non ? »

Les deux garçons regardèrent le sol fixement, dans un long silence. Le membre des amoureux de l'époque moyenâgeuse était parti, on ne sait trop quand. Au bout de quelques longues secondes, Naruto lâcha :

« Ok. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

Un sourire victorieux se forma sur les jolies lèvres roses de la jeune femme.

« Sasuke. »

oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo

(1)Naruto avec une barbe… Vous imaginez le truc ? oO (va se pendre pour avoir pensé une chose pareille)

(2)La question est : mais existe-t-il des pressing, dans Naruto ? On va dire oui, au point où j'en suis de remodeler les choses…

(3)Je suis jeune, pure, et innocente, alors pourquoi je pense à des trucs pas nets quand j'écris ça… ?

(4)C'est malin, va arriver un malheur dans ma fic, maintenant…

Sasuke : Et comme par hasard, sur qui ça va retomber ?

(5)Naruto : En fait c'est pasqu'elle a truqué les votes pour que ça fasses mieux…

L'auteur : Top secret j'ai diiiit !!

oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo

La petite carnivore.

A un de ces jours...


	9. Perturbatrices

_**Dans la peau de son personnage**_

Disclaimer : Béh oui, je (re)mets les pendules à l'heure… Tous les membres du CCG, celui du CAEM, Luxen, et autres persos secondaires, sont à moOoOah. Surtout Julie, je précise (je l'aime bien, celle-là… Elle vous fait beaucoup réagir, non ?). Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, Tsunade, ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas.

Note : Parce qu'un chapitre comme ça, il est pas excessivement drôle, il est pas très long, mais... Vous l'attendez depuis longtemps, non ?

Note 2: Attendez là... 113 reviews ? J'ai faillit mourir, quand j'ai vu ça. Vous voulez me tuer, c'est ça ?

Note 3: Merci.

Note 4: Merci.

Note 5: Merci...

_**Chapitre 9**_

**Perturbatrices.**

« Pardon ?

-Vous m'avez demandé ce que je voudrais. Je voudrais Sasuke, voilà. »

Un lourd silence plana entre les trois personnes. Les anges revinrent passer là, ravis d'une nouvelle toute fraîche que leur portable angélique leur a transmit : des copains arrivent.

Naruto plissa les yeux et enroula le cou de Sasuke de ses deux bras, une lueur de défi au fond du regard.

« Je voudrais avoir une peluche géante en forme de gros lapin rose. Mais je ne l'ai pas, et j'en fait pas tout un fromage. Sasuke, c'est le lapin. Toi, c'est moi. Donc, c'est pas possible. Pas de lapin en vue. »

Julie sourit, sûre d'elle.

« Tu ne peux pas avoir ton lapin car tu n'as rien fait pour l'avoir, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as aucune information compromettante, que je sache… Moi, si. Le lapin est tout à fait à ma portée. »

Sasuke serra les dents. Allons, une idiote amoureuse de plus ? N'était-ce pas lamentable ? Il avait tout de même imaginé un peu plus que ça d'elle. C'était décevant, et… insultant. Il n'était pas une monnaie d'échange contre le silence de la jeune femme.

« En fait, rien ne prouve que vous soyez réellement gays, hum ? Tous deux jouez la comédie. Et puis, Sasuke (elle était visiblement désormais passée de Monsieur Uchiwa à Sasuke, comme de Monsieur Uzumaki à Naruto) n'a-t-il pas dit que Naruto est amoureux de votre équipière, là ? Sakura, c'est bien ça ? Alors, vraiment… Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche d'avoir le lapin rose ? D'autant que les membres du CCG n'apprécierait peut-être pas d'avoir été autant dupé. Dire que la réussite de la mission dépend d'une peluche… »

Son sourire s'agrandit. Elle fixa le blond, qui le regardait avec toute la haine possible. Pour peu, il montrerait les dents.

« Naruto, laisse-moi Sasuke. Laisse-le moi pour cette journée. Cela suffira pour mon silence. »

Si Julie Dupont s'est mise en tête d'obtenir les faveurs de Sasuke, il y a de nombreuses chances qu'elle y arrive. De très nombreuses. Elle était dangereuse, en fait.

Le brun observa l'Uzumaki. Celui-ci le regardait aussi, mais… d'une façon un peu étrange. Un regard poignant, troublant. Il ne put que détourner les yeux. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce regard. Non, il n'avait absolument pas l'habitude. Naruto n'avait jamais eut un regard comme tel, non ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer, dans sa tête ?

Il en était à observer avec toute l'attention du monde le sol, toujours dans ce silence stressant, quand il sentit deux mains fraîches sur ses joues lui faire détourner la tête. Le blond planta ses grands yeux bleus dans les noirs nuits de l'Uchiwa. Il semblait craindre, appréhendait, réfléchir à, quelque chose qui dépassait le brun. A quoi pensait-il ? A quoi pensait-il ? Pourquoi le regardait-il ainsi ? Ne se rendait-il pas compte de la gêne que ça occasionnait ? A quoi pensait-il ?

Son visage se rapprochait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Ses lèvres étaient proches, maintenant. Vraiment proches. Que faisait-il ? A quoi pensait-il ?

« J'étais certaine que tu serais d'accord. Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait te faire, mh ? Hé puis, ce n'est pas comme si je vous laissais le choix. »

Une main empoigna d'autorité le bras du brun, ce qui le déséquilibra un peu. Il ne put que se laisser entraîner par la jeune fille, qui avait un sourire inquiétant.

« A plus tard, Naruto ! Tu ne m'en veux pas, bien sûr ! »

Le blond les regarda partir. Sans rien faire.

_Rien ne prouve que vous soyez réellement gays._

_Sasuke n'a-t-il pas dit que Naruto est amoureux de votre équipière, là ? _

_Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait te faire ?_

N'avait-elle pas raison ?

oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo

On pourrait dire que cette situation n'est qu'un stratagème perfide de l'auteur pour sortir deux trois vannes idiotes. On pourrait dire que c'est particulièrement mesquin de rendre Naruto comme ça, et que la fanficeuse fait juste ça pour le plaisir malsain d'écrire cette lamentable scène. On pourrait dire que Naruto n'était franchement pas obligé de prendre la chose comme ça, et au bout d'une heure d'errance vagabonde en état larvaire, le destin ne désirait peut-être pas à ce point le vouloir rentrer dans une auberge. On pourrait dire que vraiment, tout ça, c'est exagéré. Oui, on pourrait. Mais on va pas le faire, hein ? Non non, on va pas le faire… Et puis c'est moi qui décide. Ceux qui sont pas contents, ils n'ont qu'à faire de l'élevage de sardines.

« Encore une, msieur…

-Tu es sûr, mon garçon ? T'as pas l'air de bien tenir à l'alcool, toi. »

Le blond ne répondit pas, mais déposa quelques pièces sur le comptoir du bar.

« Je vois… marmonna le vieux homme. Je te ressers. »

Un liquide jaune vint remplir le verre de Naruto. Le blond en but une gorgée et grimaça.

« C'est pas bon, commenta-t-il.

-Alors pourquoi en redemandes-tu, dis-moi gamin ? Ce n'est que ton troisième verre, mais tu as déjà l'air pas clair…

-Pas l'habitude… répondit le jeune homme en buvant à nouveau l'étrange liquide. »

Le vieil homme, un peu enveloppé, qui tenait fidèlement son bar depuis des décennies, regarda avec une certaine exaspération le garçon. Il était plutôt tôt, pourtant. Les mecs qui voulaient pour se souler passaient surtout le soir. Vu sa tête, ça devait être plus ou moins comme les autres. Il n'y avait que très peu de monde, ce matin. C'était pas plus mal, un peu de calme, alors que la plupart du temps tout est tellement agité ici.

« Alors… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, mon ptit gars ? lui demanda-t-il en lavant un verre. C'est une fille, c'est ça ?

-Un mec. Un mec, avec la volonté d'une portion de bri.

-Aaah. Un mec.

-Un problème ?

-Aucun.

-Et pourquoi manque-t-il de volonté, ce garçon ?

-S'est cassé… marmonna le blond, à qui déballer sa vie comme ça ne lui avait jamais posé le moindre problème.

-Peut-être en avait-il envie. »

Il se reçut un regard noir.

« Merci. Mais en fait, je cherchais l'avis de quelqu'un d'intelligent et de logique.

-Je suis là.

-Simpa. Tu connais quelqu'un d'intelligent et de logique ?

-… merci, gamin. »

Le blond haussa les épaules.

« Jpeux en avoir un autre ?

-Déjà ? Tu t'habitues vite.

-Jpeux ?

-Ouais, gamin. J'ai pas le choix, c'est mon job. Alors, qui est le mec avec qui il est parti ?

-La fille.

-Aaah. La fille.

-Un problème ?

-Aucun. Alors, c'est qui ?

-Personne.

-Allons ! Dis-moi. Au point où t'en es.

-Nan.

-Gamin… Je veux un nom !

-C'était à tes parents de t'en donner un.

-… merci, gamin.

-Juste une question, vieux. Mais tu réponds sans commentaires.

-Ca marche.

-Qu'est-ce qui cloche, avec moi ? Pourquoi je…

Il fixa l'air morose le fond de son verre.

-Pourquoi je me comporte jamais normalement ? Jsuis pas normal, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce qui va pas, hein ?

-Euh… »

L'homme réfléchit quelques instants, regardant un peu perplexe Naruto.

« Sans commentaires. »

Le menton du blond a soudainement quitté la paume de sa main droite posée grâce à un coude et sa tête est venue frapper lourdement le comptoir. (1)

« Bah merci de ton aide, c'est précieux.

-Je t'en prie, ptit gars. Mais jte rassure, moi aussi jsuis chiant et con dès fois…

-On a tous un petit côté féminin…

-Dis, gamin, j'ai une femme.

-Je compatis. »

Le barman soupira. Hé bien, voilà une drôle de bestiole que ce gamin…

« T'as du être bercé un peu trop près du mur, toi…

-Hé ! Je t'emmerde ! On t'a jamais dit que ta mère avait jeté le bébé et élevé le placenta ?

-Oh ! Reste calme, gamin ! Sinon, c'est la porte…

-De toutes façons, je ne parlerai qu'en présence d'un verre plein… grommela le blond en tendant le dit-verre. »

Le patron leva les yeux en l'air. Il voyait vraiment toute sorte de personne, avec son boulot…

« Hé bien, si tu as décidé de te bourrer, vas-y mon gars. Tant que tu as assez pour payer.

-Tu sais que des fois... J'entrevois une lueur d'intelligence dans tes yeux glauques à l'expression bovine...

-C'était quoi, ça ? Un pitoyable essai de compliment ?

-Ouais. Tu verses ? »

oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo

_Et le temps passe…_

oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo

« Alors Sasuke… Allons au pressing, c'était votre destination, non ? »

Le brun fit une moue boudeuse qui aurait été absolument adorable si ses yeux ne transmettaient pas une rage aussi rageusement rageuse (brrr…). Elle le prit d'autorité par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite. Comment savait-elle, pour le pressing ? Y avait-il quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas, celle-là ?

« Ne tire pas cette tête je te prie. Ca pourrait être bien pire, tu sais.

-Bien sûr, ça pourrait être bien pire. Manger de la crème de marrons fait grossir, le père Noël il passe jamais me voir, tous mes poissons rouges crèvent dans des circonstances douloureuses, jcrois que j'ai oublié de fermer ma braguette, et j'ai perdu mes chaussettes bizounours(2). Rajoutons à cela ta présence… Oui effectivement, ça pourrait être pire. Il pourrait y avoir Sakura qui arrive ici, par exemple. »

Julie se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Une heure après le départ de Naruto, l'ambiance n'était pas formidable. Plutôt tendue, en fait. Vachement tendue, même. Tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour le moment, c'est parler tout en marchant, dans une politesse et une banalité de conversation horriblement stressante.

« Bon. T'as pas déjeuné, je paries ?

-Dans la précipitation de Naruto, non… (3)

-Alors viens. Je t'emmène dans un bar pas très connu, où les chocolats chauds sont excellents, c'est sur la route du pressing. Je n'y vais pas souvent, ce sera l'occasion. »

A-t-il vraiment le choix ?

oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo

« Bah en fait, tu tiens. Bah dis donc. Après tout ce temps, t'es toujours pas effondré. T'es du genre hargneux toi, nan ?

-Ouais. »

Le patron, un peu surpris, dévisagea son client. Hé bien, il aurait mis sa main à couper qu'au bout de vingt minutes à enchaîner comme ça les verres, il serait tombé. Ca faisait déjà une heure et demie.

« Tu devrais arrêter, là. T'as pas vraiment l'air net, maintenant.

-M'en tape.

-Bon. Prends ça, c'est fait maison. »

Machinalement, le blond porta à ses lèvres le verre à nouveau rempli et bu son contenu… qu'il manqua de recracher aussitôt.

« C'est quoi, ça ? s'exclama-t-il. C'est… infect !

-Sirop de bourrache. La bourrache est une herbe à petites fleurs bleues en forme d'étoiles que l'on peut trouver dans les tisanes ou cocktails. C'est plutôt efficace, contre la gueule de bois(4). Et puis ça a l'avantage de dégoûter n'importe qui de boire n'importe quoi, même de l'eau, pendant une bonne heure(5). »

Hésitant entre faire plonger le vieil homme dans un piscine infestée de piranhas en le déguisant préalablement en steack haché, ou entre aller se passer sagement de l'eau sur le visage, Naruto se leva. Il opta pour la solution la plus raisonnable, d'autant qu'il n'avait ni de piscine, ni de piranhas, ni de déguisement sous la main. Surtout que concrètement, dans cet état, il était aussi doué pour le raisonnement qu'un manchot hydrophobe pour la brasse papillon.

« … toilettes… marmonna le blond.

-A ta droite, au bout du couloir. »

oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo

Sakura avançait à présent d'un pas un peu plus léger. Elle savait que partir ainsi, sur un coup de tête, était totalement stupide. Mais…

« Mais j'ai tellemeeent envie de revoir Sasuke-kun ! se dit-elle à elle-même d'une désagréablement voix suraiguë. Ca doit vraiment être dur, de se retrouver à faire cette fichue mission, avec Naruto. Vraiment. »

Au-dessus d'elle, un peu en arrière, les anges envoyaient par TTA(6) à leurs camarades qu'ils étaient à présent pas bien loin.

oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo

« C'est ici. »

Sasuke, traînant comme un molasson, suivit la jeune fille qui ne souciait même plus de la situation tendue tant la perspective d'un chocolat chaud la réjouissait. On ne trouvait pas énormément de chocolats comme ça, au Japon.

« Bienvenue, les accueillit le patron. Je vous sers ?

-Deux chocolats, commanda Julie en s'asseyant à une table. »

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, ici. Pour ainsi dire personne, mis à part les habitués.

« Et votre équipière, là… Sakura, c'est ça ? Comment elle est ? »

Le brun s'apprêtait à répondre, mais se ravisa. Mu par une étrange appréhension, il se tourna vers le bar. Duquel venait s'asseoir un blond, comme un vieil habitué. Un blond. Son blond.

« Efficace, votre sirop, grand-père. Jsuis au top pour une nouvelle série !

-Gamin, jte connais depuis un peu moins de deux heures, et je sais déjà que tu es incorrigible. D'autant que tu es toujours pas net, la bourrache n'est pas à 100 efficace, tu sais.

-M'en f…

-Naruto ? »

Les regards du serveur et du ninja, dans un même mouvement, se tournèrent vers le brun qui s'était levé, étonné du hasard(7).

« Toi… marmonna Naruto, pas plus surprit que ça de le voir ainsi. Et… (il jeta un regard rageur vers Julie) elle, aussi. »

Le blond, avança jusqu'au brun, de façon à ce qu'ils soient séparés par quelques centimètres d'écart. Julie avait-elle eut ce qu'elle voulait ? C'était tout à fait plausible… Tous les scénarios étaient envisageables à présent, non ? Tous. Le visage de Sasuke était vraiment près. Peut-être s'était-il trop précipité et s'était-il avancé plus qu'il ne le fallait ? Parce que là, oui, il était vraiment près. Vraiment. Oh, et puis… Après tout…

Et comme ça, sans prévenir, sans rien dire, brusquement, presque brutalement, presque avec hargne, comme s'il se rendait au bout d'un long combat ou s'il lui donnait à contrecoeur quelque chose, Naruto avança ses lèvres fines pour les appuyer contre celles du brun…. Et Sakura entra.

« SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN !!! »

Panique. Prise de conscience. Naruto se retira vivement de Sasuke, allant même jusqu'à le rejeter en arrière. Celui-ci, déséquilibré, s'apprêta à tomber lorsqu'il sentit les bras de Julie le rattraper. Le blond eut moins de chance, se prit les jambes dans le pied d'une chaise, et la fit tomber dans sa chute, provoquant un grand bruit. Il se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air. Effondré sous le poids de la réalité. Il allait embrasser Sasuke. Il allait l'embrasser. Il allait vraiment le faire. Véritablement. Et puis, cette voie stridente…

« Sasuke-kun ? Naruto ? Ca… Ca va ? »

Une grognasse aux cheveux d'une couleur aussi stupide qu'elle-même s'avança vers les deux garçons et une jeune femme.

« Mais, enfin… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, ici ?

-On compose une symphonie pour cuivres et violons. Ca se voit pas ? marmonna Julie en lâchant Sasuke qui s'était remit sur pied.

-Excusez-moi, répondit Sakura d'une voix glaciale. J'ai posé la question à Sasuke-kun et à Naruto.

-Ils ont tout à faire l'air enclins à répondre. L'un est par terre, et l'autre a échappé de peu au même sort. Peuvent-ils respirer entre temps ? Une catastrophe à la fois, s'il vous plaît. »

Un regard échangé. Deux paires de yeux plissés. Un courant électrique entre les quatre pupilles. Un soudain air glacial dans la pièce. Une pensée, la même, pour chacune des deux. « Celle-là, elle m'inspire que dalle. » Une deuxième pensée, simultanée. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? » Une troisième. « Qu'elle dégage. » Après, ça diverge. A gauche, nous avons Sakura qui se demande quel est l'état de ses cheveux, et à droite, nous avons Julie qui se rend soudainement compte que les habits ne sont toujours pas partis au pressing. Chacun son truc. Bref. Naruto se relève, passant maladroitement une main dans ses cheveux. Sasuke est à l'instant même le garçon le plus frustré au monde. Les anges se retrouvent, se serrent dans les bras ou s'en tiennent à une poignée de main, demandent des nouvelles de la famille. Le barman continue à laver machinalement un verre déjà entre ses mains depuis deux bonnes minutes, tout en regardant la scène. Le grand schtroumpf a trouvé un remède contre la maladie de la mouche bzz-bzz, ce qui est schtroumpfement une bonne nouvelle. Harry Potter a attrapé le vif d'or.

« Sa… Salut, Sakura ! Ca, euh… Ca va ? »

La ninja se retourna vers le blond, en souriant.

« Ca va très bien, je te remercie. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de vous voir, tu sais ? Enfin, surtout Sasuke-kun. Mais je vous en prie, ne vous jetez pas tout de suite dans mes bras, laissez moi vous compter l'histoire merveilleuse de mon chemin jusqu'à cette folle fille qui se dit s'appeler « l'Auteur » m'a poussé dans avec une force brute dans ce bar, où je vous ai enfin trouvés.(8) Tout à commencé lorsque je tombais sur l'un des chiens de Kakashi. En fait non, ça a commencé plus tôt, puisque je pensais déjà à vous, oui, pauvres de vous, tous seuls, sans ma divine présence. Donc, je disais…

-Sakura, on s'en fou. »

La dite-Sakura se retourna vers son Prince (9).

« Pa.. Pardon, Sa… suke-kun ?

-On s'en fou. Tu as été envoyée ici pour une raison précise ?

-Hum… En fait, non… J'y suis allée de mon propre chef, pour…

-Alors tu n'as rien à faire ici, si j'ai bien compris, la coupa Julie. »

La poupée rose serra les poings et jeta un regard haineux vers la jeune femme.

« Et toi ? Tu m'expliques ce que tu fous là, en présence de Sasuke-kun ?

-Je suis de sortie avec lui.

-QUOI ? s'étrangla Sakura.

-Quel mot n'as-tu pas compris ?

-C'est tout à fait impossible. Sasuke-kun n'irai pas vers une fille comme… comme… (elle eut une petite grimace de dégoût). Comme toi.

-On dirait bien que si. Pourquoi, il t'intéresse ? Quel dommage.

-Tu mens.

-Non. Mais toi, tu deviens aussi rouge tomate, ça ne s'allie pas très bien avec tes cheveux.

-Tu mens, je te dis !

-Non. Demande-lui.

-Très bien, c'est ce qu'on va faire ! Sasu… »

Elle s'arrêta dans son élan. Parti, le « Sasuke-kun ». Avec le « Naruto-baka » au passage. Partis. Et nos deux copines ont eut l'air particulièrement stupides, mais ça fait pas de mal une bonne humiliation de temps en temps. Et puis moi, je les aime pas. Niark.

oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo

« C'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce qu'elle fou là, celle-ci ? grommela Naruto.

-Chais pas, répondit Sasuke, morose. Chais pas. »

Tous deux étaient à l'autre bout de la rue, le brun adossé au mur. Ils avaient évité de justesse les retrouvailles avec leur équipière. Mais ce n'était pas le problème le plus important.

oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo

« Voilà le topo de la situation, termina le chien-espion.

-Sakura… marmonna Kakashi, vexé de l'avoir laissée filer sous son nez. »

Tsunade posa nonchalamment son menton au creux de sa main, accoudée sur son grand bureau.

« Je vois. Merci à toi. Et merci à toi aussi, Kakashi.

-C'était pas grand-chose, commenta le bouledogue. Vraiment, pour des « excellents ninjas », il a vraiment été facile de les pister. Ils ont totalement relâchés leur attention. Si vous voulez mon avis, c'est pas très professionnel, tout ça. Je m'attendais surtout à quelques difficultés avec l'Uchiwa. Mais non, que dalle. En fait, il est complètement dingue du blond, ça crève les yeux. Mais bref…

-Pardon ? demanda Kakashi, pas certain d'avoir bien entendu.

-Ben ouais, le brun, là. Il bave littéralement devant Naruto. Il lui mange même dans la main, en fait. »

Le sensei fronça les sourcils.

« Es-tu sûr d'avoir suivi les bonnes personnes, dis ?

-Moi, je suis certaine qu'il a accompli sa mission à la perfection, plaça fermement Tsnuade. Encore merci à vous deux. Vous pouvez disposez… »

Le maître et son chien se regardèrent, puis partirent après avoir salué poliment l'Hokage.

La porte refermée, la blonde sourit.

« Ca avance. Ca avance bien, même. Naruto doit en faire subir de belles, à ce pauvre Sasuke… murmura-t-elle. Quand à Sakura... »

Elle réfléchit quelques instants.

« C'est pas plus mal. Ca peut s'avérer amusant… »

oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo

_Petit entracte musical. Allez tous sur tapez "badaboum tsoin tsoin", voyez si une musique correspond à la recherche. Pendant ce temps, j'installe la scène._

_(Sort son paquet de pétales rouges, et en parsemène le sol un peu partout. Fait venir les violonistes. Signe un autographe en prenant sérieusement la grosse tête dûe à 113 reviews sorties d'on ne sait où mais je vous remercierais jamais assez. Demande au ciel de simuler un coucher de soleil de façon très romantique. Parfume les lieux d'un parfum fruité. Se baillone soi-même pour pas hurler de rire à la scène culte comme elle le fait toujours au cinéma, il paraît que ça gache tout. Si vous êtes vraiment allés sur Radioblog pour taper ma connerie, et bien vous êtes superbement idiots.)_

oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo

Le problème, ç'était qu'ils avaient été coupés par leur élan. Voilà, le problème. Un sérieux problème. Sasuke jeta un regard sur Naruto, qui fixait avec un soudain profond intérêt ses godasses. Il n'avait pas rêvé, le blond avait eut bien l'intention de l'embrasser. Si seulement cette idiote n'était pas intervenue, si seulement… Il eut un petit soupir. C'était tellement frustrant.

« Comment va-t-on faire, pour Julie Dupont ? demanda Naruto, coupant net au silence. »

La question le surprit. Julie Dupont… Il l'avait totalement oubliée. De toutes façons, quand il était avec Naruto, les choses perdaient leur importance. Toutes notions de valeurs s'en allaient, le laissant seul avec ses sens en pagailles.

« Jm'en fou. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Comment ça, monsieur s'en moquait ?

« Et la mission ? »

Deuxième soupir de l'Uchiwa.

« Jm'en fou. »

Pardon ? Comment ça, on s'en tape ?

« La mission, la mission, toujours la mission… murmura Sasuke. Jm'en fou, je te dis. »

Qu'avait-il ? A quoi jouait-il ?

« En fait, au final… Il y a que toi qui comptes. Que toi, Naruto. »

Hein ? Que lui ? Non, ne réfléchis pas. Ne cherche pas de sens à ces paroles. Reprends ce que tu avais commencé. Plus personne ne t'arrêtera, cette fois. Ne réfléchis pas, je te dis. Vas-y. Puisque de toutes façons, il n'y a que toi qui comptes, tu en as bien le droit, non ? Si tu osais… Si tu osais… Ose. Aller, ose.

Une main s'appuya à côté de la tête de Sasuke, toujours appuyé au mur. Naruto se pencha.

Ose. Fais-le. _Mon Dieu, heureusement que je suis bien baillonée..._

Il l'embrassa.

Leurs lèvres s'humectèrent, le précieux et exquis goût de celles du blond sembla faire perdre la tête au brun. C'était… si bon. Si bon, de se sentir embrassé. Prenant d'autorité les commandes, le réceptacle de Kyuubi entrouvrit les lèvres du brun de sa langue pour la faire passer. Leurs langues se lièrent et se délièrent, ne se lassant pas du contact de l'autre. Faites que ça dure. Faites que ça continue. Faites que ça ne s'arrête pas. Sasuke laissait les choses se faire, littéralement sur son nuage. Etait-ce cet arrière-goût d'alcool, qui rendait ce baiser si spécial ? C'était beau, bien trop beau. Etait-il en train de rêver ? La si forte sensation qu'il éprouvait n'était-elle qu'illusoire ? Les bras qui s'enroulaient autour de son cou, étaient-ils aussi illusoires ? Comme ces si douces lèvres ? Comme cette langue ? Faites que non. Faites que non. Leurs bouches se séparèrent à regret.

« Il n'y a que moi, qui compte, dis-tu ? »

Sasuke frissonna.

« Oui, répondit-il. Il n'y a que toi. »

Naruto se colla un peu plus au brun, et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Mais plus doucement, avec moins de fougue. Tendrement. Oui, tendrement.

Pardon ? Naruto et Sasuke qui s'embrassent… tendrement ? Impossible. Que se passait-il, au juste ? Ne poussaient-ils pas la comédie un peu trop loin, là, pour le coup ? C'est pour la mission, tout ça ?

Non.

Pas de comédie. Pas de mission. Juste eux.

« Que toi… murmura Sasuke, entre deux baisers. Que toi. »

oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo

(1) …encore une fois, un fonctionnaire s'est tué au travail xD

Sasuke : 4ème commandement : tu ne piquera pas les blagues d'autrui.

L'auteur : Ne me balance pas comme ça… T.T Bon, rendons à César ce qui appartient à César. Cette phrase est d'Alain Chabat, dans les Nuls. (c'est quoi ce commandement de mes deux ?)

(2)Mouah ah ah ah ah ah… Mouah AH AH AH AH AH…. MOUAH AH AH AH AH AH !! Je suis DIABOLIQUE ! DIABOLIQUE ! MOUAH AH AH AH AH !!

Sasuke, relisant le texte : « mes… chaussettes…. Bizou…nours ? » O.O

L'auteur : Gné hé hé hé hé…

(3) Les gentils lecteurs attentifs se seraient souvenus que nos deux amis (dieu que ça fait kitch de dire ça… xD) étaient partis ce matin d'un bond, dû à l'enthousiasme de Naruto. Mais je n'ai pas de gentils lecteurs attentifs, mh… ? (frappez-moi, je suis ingrate…)

(4)Ca c'est vrai… Ca a été prouvé !

(5)Là, ça m'arrange de dire, mais en réalité, cette indo est fausse… xD

Sasuke : T'es une menteuse, en fait.

Naruto : T'es une menteuse, en fait.

L'auteur : Vous êtes des couillons, en fait.

(6)Textos Typiquement Angéliques. Nyé hé.

(7)L'auteur, avec un gros rire gras : AH AH AH ! HE OUI, QUEL HASARD ! CA ALORS !! AH AH AH !

Sasuke : … pas crédible.

(8)Sasuke, fulminant : C'est… De… TA FAUTE !

L'auteur : Ah ! Quelqu'un s'est fait passer pour moi, j'en suis sûre ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je la trouverai, cette perverse imposteuse !

Naruto : Menteuse

Sasuke : Menteuse

L'auteur : Couillons.

(9)Naruto : Son…. Prince ?

Sasuke : Yen a qui vont en prison pour moins que ça.

L'auteur : Je veux pas aller en prison. T.T

oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo

Bien à vous,

La petite Carnivore.


End file.
